Dangerous Game
by Dr.Dalek
Summary: Out in the dark and wet streets and high on adrenaline Mokuba enjoys his first night out without the knowledge of his control freak brother. But things soon turn dirty as Mokuba is ensnared by a stranger with a marked preference for adolescent rent boys... Some serious smutt ahead. Featuring Mokuba/Rafael and Seto/Alister
1. Teasing

Mokuba was leaning over the counter while the monotonous music boomed through his body.  
He felt every beat of it pulsing in his veins, spurring him on, driving him onward.  
 _-Don't stop-keep going-press on-never ever stop-just keep moving-_  
His heart skipped another beat as he was gasping for air.  
No, he was definitely too tired to keep on dancing. And yet he felt his energy draining away as he tried to regain what was closest to his composure and catch his breath.

Inside his chest his heart pounded mercilessly, making it almost impossible for him to stay focused as the pulsing movement overlay his vision.  
The music never stops.  
His world is ablaze with light, a colourful light that crowds out the darkness in his heart.

This was it. His first night out.  
Mokuba smiled mildly while unsteadily reaching for the glass in front of him.  
Correction: His first night out _alone_ , without any chaperone to watch over him or keep him away from excitement.  
He'd been allowed to dance the night away or partying all night long IF, and that was Seto's crooked way of stealing his joy while at the same time trying to persuade him that he knew what was best for his little brother, he was accompanied by a supervisor of his choice.  
Rarely his big brother had allowed him to be out and about with Yugi and his friends. And truth be told Mokuba had only joined their little group because he knew that Seto disapproved of them and knowing that Mokuba chose their company willingly was really pissing him off.

But tonight he was on his own.  
Seto was abroad on a business trip, a trip Mokuba had booked and organised, secretly wishing that he could finally do as he pleased.  
It wasn't that Seto took not stock in alcohol, especially unhealthily large amounts of alcohol.  
He just found Mokuba's age-related fascination for it unacceptable.

Mokuba didn't know whether his drinks had been spiked or if the lack of oxygen was simply trying to reinforce its grip on his body; either way his body was light as a feather. His mind was no longer wandering, no longer giving in to the unbearable pressure of everyday life. No longer holding on to the dictate of good behaviour, the constant oppression inside of him, burned into his every thought and drilled into his soul.  
Oh, Seto had been so wrong about him. He wasn't cut out for this reserved diplomacy and fake self-effacement, the madness of never speaking your mind and just obediently agreeing with whatever lunatic was currently interested in spending money on his brother's company. He just couldn't bear it.  
Unlike Seto, of course; Seto was destined to live a life of conniving courteousness.  
But no more of it.  
His mind was as blank as the look in his eyes as he left the smoke-filled club and stared up into the drizzling rain. But his mind was oblivion, freed from sorrow and despair.  
He was free. He was free to do as he pleased.  
He'd never felt so alive before.

Mokuba staggered along the wet alleys, his eyes drawn by the flashing colours of the clubs' and bars' signs, mirrored in the puddles on the wet street.  
Every splash, every drop of rain distorting the picture, causing the image to explode into a shower of light.  
And yet as he stared up into the dark sky, the rain bedabbling his skin and washing away his pent-up hatred and frustration, he felt happier than ever before.

He sighed while resting his back against a crumbling wall held together with torn posters.  
The rain had cooled down his mind as well as his skin and even though he was soaked Mokuba was more than pleased to find that the stench of cigarettes and spilt drinks slowly washed off. Yet he didn't like the greasy feeling of his long hair slowly imbibing the water.  
And feeling high as fuck he knew that he looked like shit.  
But it felt _right_.

"Still waiting to get lucky?"

Mokuba turned, noticing the rather tall figure beside him. He stared at the hand that settled firmly on his shoulder. Away from the flashing lights of amusement it was too dark to even take a glimpse of the stranger's eyes. Strangely enough Mokuba felt his burning gaze  
Years of living in a golden cage, haunted by paranoid suspicion, couldn't be brushed off easily.  
"I'm waiting for someone," Mokuba stated reservedly, the cold alertness stinging at the back of his mind.  
Yet his attention was drawn to the hand beside his face.

Mokuba reached for the stranger's fingers with curious fascination, a fascination completely alien to him. At the touch of his hand an unknown craving blazed up inside of him.  
His skin felt reassuringly warm.

The stranger's hand shifted, inching its way towards his cheek while touching the bare skin on his neck with authoritative confidence, expressing unapologetically that while he enjoyed having this little conversation with him he was nonetheless running out of patience.

"Is afore mentioned _someone_ going to pick you up?" the stranger's voice rasped.

"Maybe," Mokuba replied cheekily, pushing the wet strands of hair out of his face before treating the silhouette hidden in darkness to a brazen smile. "But first come first serve, I guess..."  
He felt his heart skipping a beat at the sensation of the stranger's fingers curling in excitement, his nails digging into his rain-drenched shirt. Mokuba couldn't bite back a quiet chuckle.

It felt strange. It felt wrong.  
He knew that he was pushing his luck. And while he stood there in the wet darkness, flaunting his perfectly shaped body since his clothes had become practically see-through in the pouring rain, while flirting aggressively with a perfect stranger all possible alarm bells were going off in his head.  
And yet Mokuba felt that he was in control and he enjoyed it more than he probably should have.  
The pure excitement of adrenaline was shooting through his veins.  
His eyes sparkled as he beckoned the stranger to come closer, his hands moving on their own accord as they darted for cover in the stranger's open jacket. Mokuba's fingers blazed a wet trail over the brawny chest hidden underneath.

The stranger withdrew Mokuba's fingers carefully before covering them with soft kisses. Mokuba chuckled while nestling his head up against the stranger's chest.

"Expense is no object," the stranger whispered while nibbling on Mokuba's ear.  
A surprised chuckle escaped Mokuba's lips before he brushed his temples against the stranger's neck.  
"What makes you think that you can afford me?" he teased, yet he was almost shocked at his own rakish reply.

"Let me see," Mokuba felt the stranger's lips, still pressed against his forehead, contorting into a smug smile, "You look rather young, your smile is charming and you can still feign some interest; you seem forward but not desperate which means you're certain that you'll find someone who requires your services tonight. Since you were stood up I'm only your second choice but the big question is... do you _have_ a choice?"

Mokuba remained silent. Coldly calculating, just like Seto. So the stranger was a businessman, albeit rather indelicate. Either way, the prospect of getting paid somehow got Mokuba even more excited.  
And it was still a game, he could stop anytime he wanted...

"Who knows?" Mokuba replied eventually.  
"As I said before money is no object," the stranger went on, his fingers entwining with Mokuba's.

"Do you think I'm of age?" Mokuba babbled without giving his words too much thought.  
"Does it matter to you what I think?" the stranger replied quietly.  
Mokuba shrugged. He couldn't bite back another chuckle as he huddled against the stranger's muscular chest for warmth.

"Where are you taking me?" Mokuba asked sheepishly as the stranger wrapped an arm around his shoulders protectively before leading him down an alley. He felt his heart beating anxiously in anticipation of the stranger's reply.  
"To a warm bed," the stranger replied, his soft voice making it sound almost artlessly and appeasing, "which is more than you could possibly wish for right now."  
"You're spoiling me," Mokuba sniggered, but couldn't help feeling out of body and out of mind as he listened to his own reply. It wasn't his own voice, this voice sounded distant and muffled, as if someone else was doing the talking for him.  
 _But I'm in control_ , he felt his mind encircling the idea, slowly cornering it, _it's my decision, my choice, I_ chose _to be here._

"And if you prove to me on our drive that you're a good boy I might even treat you to a hot shower."  
"Drive?" Mokuba asked, feeling the warm dizziness draining away from his thoughts once again.

He stared at the light brown leather cover inside the white car in front of him as the passenger's door opened at the push of a button.  
 _Gull-wing doors_ , Mokuba thought dismissively, _I've pulled a fat cat_.  
He felt the fear bubbling up inside of him as his mind clutched at the last desperate thoughts and repeating them like a mantra.  
 _But it's what I've wanted and I'm in control, I have a lock on this, it's what I chose, it's my choice and my decision and I can stop whenever I want to. Right, Seto?_  
Mokuba's knees gave way under his weight and he collapsed into the stranger's arms, scared at his own body disobeying him.  
And if he wouldn't lose consciousness soon Mokuba knew that he would freak out any minute now.

Almost tenderly the stranger picked him up before tilting forward the passenger's seat, gently placing his limp body on the rear bench seat.  
"Popped some pills?" the stranger asked quietly, as though he was talking to himself.  
Mokuba shook his head, the fear and fury of shiftlessness raging inside his skull.  
He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the leather beneath him, clutching at the cover frantically in hope for support.  
He felt his world spinning and turning uncontrollably, his heart pounding in his chest like mad.

"Just relax."  
Mokuba winced at the stranger's hand upon his thighs but refused to open his eyes.  
"Must have been a long night for you."  
Mokuba nodded out of pure habit, unable to even recognise the stranger's words as he concentrated on regaining his composure. The stranger's hand was retrieved without him even noticing it.  
He was too unfocused; he'd been swept away and cast aside by the excitement but he had to overpower his fears and insecurity once and for all.  
This was his only night; the only night to be on his own.

Mokuba rolled onto his side, staring out into the darkness via the windscreen. Judging by the blurry lights they were already moving, though the car seemed to be running so smoothly he neither felt nor heard anything from the streets outside. Only the soft and muffled patter of the rain...  
"Nice Maserati," Mokuba heard himself mumbling.  
The stranger shrugged. "It's a hire car."

"An obscenely over-priced one, as I can imagine," Mokuba slurred. Slowly his surrounding stopped twisting and turning, "I didn't know you could hire a MC Stradale."  
"What was that?" the strangers asked, cocking an eyebrow at him via the rear-view mirror.  
"Nothing," Mokuba mumbled, "Right now I just like to hear the sound of my own voice."  
"You've had one too many," the stranger replied in a low voice, "and you're definitely not the first one to experience mood swings and nausea while you're sloshed. Just tell me when you're going to throw up; I don't want you to be sick in my car."

"I'm not going to be sick," Mokuba groaned, "I've had worse."  
Slowly he sat up and dared another glimpse out of the window.  
They were speeding away over the motorway, but even as the lights beneath them flashed past Mokuba vaguely recognized them as head offices he'd visited with Seto before.  
So they were still in Domino City, a small voice somewhere in Mokuba's mind added but to most of Mokuba it really didn't matter at this time.

"Lie down," the stranger's eyes focussed on Mokuba for a split second and narrowed, "You're still pale and shaky."  
"As if you wouldn't enjoy seeing me like this," Mokuba said before he could have stopped himself. But he curled up into a tight ball on the rear bench seat nonetheless.  
Again the stranger cocked an eyebrow at him; though his voice had lost its cold edge as he replied: "I don't mind it but it's not much of a turn-on."

Mokuba giggled. Slowly the frightening blurriness in his mind ebbed away, only to be replaced by his adventuresome naughtiness.  
And as the stranger turned up the heating some more Mokuba felt warm, thoroughly warm. And there was this strange tingling sensation in his loins...  
The fearful sobriety slowly building up in his mind was cast aside by self-indulgent petulance. One minute he felt like he was dying and the next moment he was sex-crazed and half-hard.  
Oh, the joy of being sixteen...

One hand was already nestling between his thighs, trying to make more room for the swelling member trapped inside his tight pants.  
Mokuba ran his fingers over his trembling thighs, enjoying the touch of his own warm and tender skin.  
He felt the stranger's eyes resting upon his body as a soft unbridled moan escaped his lips, as he reached for his own member, already twitching agitatedly in anticipation.  
He locked onto the stranger's eyes over the rear mirror before bucking up into his own hand, shuddering and groaning unabashedly.

The stranger had a hard time taking his eyes off him. Also he seemed a lot more fidgety than before...  
Mokuba chuckled again before thrusting his hips upwards rhythmically, yearning for the touch of his own hand.  
"Shouldn't you slow down a bit?" Mokuba wheezed as the stranger established eye contact once again.  
"I could ask you the same question," the stranger replied, pulling himself together as he shifted nervously in his seat.  
"Just keep your eyes on the road and we'll be safe," Mokuba giggled, fingertips ghosting over his firm erection.  
His hips pumping, Mokuba desperately tried to find something to push against, something he could hump and bestride shamelessly. He rolled onto his stomach, one hand clamped between the soft leather and his own pulsating flesh, before continuing his hopeless attempts to please himself with his hips chafing against the seat while jolting and jerking debauchedly out of pure frustration.

Mokuba lifted his head and gasped for air. The music inside the car became even more apparent as his muscles synchronised with the booming beats.

 _Oh, it's so hot and I need some air  
Oh boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there..._

"Subtle allusions aren't your cup of tea, eh?" Mokuba grinned while trying to catch his breath.  
A rather warm smile appeared on the stranger's lips; his eyes lit up with excitement.  
"It's just a small taste of the good things to come..."


	2. Night of Endless Excitement

_Author's Warning: Some more serious smut ahead. And some mild dub-con._

* * *

"That's enough for now."

A hand snatched at the towel, which was squirming on top of the bed clothes, and pulled. A shock of dark and fuzzy hair surfaced, followed by the naked body of Mokuba who shook his head vigorously.  
"We might as well leave it at that," the stranger's hand brushed a dark strand out of Mokuba's face before his fingers became entangled in them, "It will take ages to dry anyway."  
"I'm still cold," Mokuba mumbled while ruffling his hair. The strange nausea from the ride earlier had drained away but sadly it had left with his arrogant confidence in tow.

Mokuba kept telling himself that he was comfortable with sitting on an exclusive hotel suit's bed in the company of someone who'd picked him up half an hour ago. Though the fact that he'd mistaken him for a rent boy added insult to injury.  
And still... the prospect of what awaited him kept him simmering with excitement...

"You shouldn't worry about being cold," the stranger replied apathetically before caressing Mokuba's cheeks, "Besides, I've already turned up the heating. You'll feel warmer any minute now."  
Even in the dimly lit room Mokuba noticed the stranger leering at him as he took off his clothes wordlessly.  
His eyes grazed upon the stranger's brawny chest before slowly drifting downwards...

"We haven't discussed business obligations yet... that is to say the general conditions..." Mokuba spluttered, feeling the mattress shifting beneath the stranger's weight as he sat down beside him.  
Only now he seemed to notice how much bigger and imposing his counterpart was.  
"I see you're used to negotiating with businessmen. Well, here's the deal," the stranger chuckled as he leaned closer and whispered: "How about _you_ do anything I say and _I'll_ pay you anything you want?"  
"Would you accept these _general conditions_?" he added mockingly as Mokuba refused to give him an answer.  
The stranger wrapped his strong arms around Mokuba as he embraced him tightly. Mokuba shivered at the heat the stranger was giving off, an unnatural seething heat, as though he was running a fever.  
"Well, silence gives consent I'd say," the stranger mumbled eventually before covering Mokuba's throat with hot kisses.

Mokuba touched the stranger's face gingerly, running a finger over the already sweat-covered skin.  
He could have sworn that he'd recognized his voice, that he'd met him before. He _knew_ him. He knew the man who sank into the soft linen with him and smothered him with kisses; he remembered his manner of speaking, the sound of his voice.  
But he'd accompanied Seto on countless presentations and business meals and whatnot; he'd met so many of his commercial partners that he could hardly remember any of them.  
And yet he seemed so familiar...

"Lie down," the stranger whispered into his ear while playfully trying to roll him onto his stomach.  
"Don't you want to see my pretty face?" Mokuba asked coyly before scolding himself. He definitely had to have a word with his libido later on; it kept speaking his thoughts when he didn't want it to.  
"I'll make do with your pretty ass for now," the stranger replied smugly while raking his fingers across the soft skin of Mokuba's backside. "But you seem rather tense," he added thoughtfully before reaching for a small switch above the bedside table.  
Against Mokuba's expectations the room remained dark, though the silence was replaced by quiet lounge music.

"Just relax," the stranger whispered into his ear; Mokuba shivered at the heat of his breath. The stranger's fingers buried themselves in the tender skin above his pelvis as one of his hands slid over his stomach, pushing his body upwards and against his own.  
A small, round cushion was placed underneath his pelvic area before his body was lowered down onto it.

Out of the corner of his eyes Mokuba saw the stranger reaching for a small bottle, stored on a shelf near the radiator beside the bed. Then he winced as a slick finger entered his anal cavity by force.

Mokuba dug his nails into the sheets as he couldn't help panting and gasping.  
A second finger had joined the first one and was slowly, and to his dismay painfully, stretching him.  
"Take a deep breath," the stranger whispered, an indication of concern resonating in his voice, "And try to slow down your breathing or your heart will go into overdrive. It's already beating like mad..."

Mokuba opened his mouth but regretted his decision immediately as a loud and unabashed moan escaped from his lips; he felt the warm and oily substance trickling into his anus, filling him up drop by drop. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the stranger playfully splaying and spreading his anal cavity, with the viscous liquid dribbling steadily out of the bottle and into his forced open orifice.  
"Don't look at me like that," the stranger leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on Mokuba's neck, "You're extremely tight and probably one or two sizes too small for me, figuratively speaking of course, and though I'd be flattered if you'd remember that night I don't want you to remember me as the one who's responsible for your worst anal fissure."  
He couldn't help noticing that Mokuba's eyes were glued to the bottle. "It's preheated olive oil, cold-pressed and natural," the stranger added explicatively, "Nothing compares to it, really. Also I seem to be sucker for things that give you the close-to-nature feeling."

The stranger pushed deeper, visibly enjoying the feeling of the delicate young body cramping around his fingers. Mokuba's shoulders twitched nervously; he'd buried his face in the linen as to muffle his gasps and yelps. As he felt the fingers inside him trying to extend the distance between them to the maximum he couldn't help crying out.

A few minutes ago the music must have changed without him even noticing it and was now becoming louder.  
No, Mokuba figured as he tried to catch his breath, he'd felt his heart hopelessly struggling to attune itself to the nervous beat.

 _Come on give me just a little bit now  
Fool me please just one more time again_

 _The first time always hurts you know_  
 _Wait till tonight, I'm gonna show_  
 _The last time always hurts the most_

"You're just sick," Mokuba panted and wheezed into the linen, "Does this kind of music turn you on?"  
"It's got a nice rhythm, doesn't it?" the stranger replied promptly, "At least for the act itself..."  
"That's disgusting," Mokuba interrupted him while turning his head around in one swift movement.  
His hips were jolting and struggling against the pressure from above as the stranger tried to get into a comfortable position on top of him.  
Slowly his fingers were withdrawn.

"I think that's enough to make sure that I won't tear you up. Just focus on your breathing."

Mokuba felt the stranger's stiff member pressing against his gaping anus. Panic-stricken he grabbed one of his hands while searching his gaze over his shoulder.  
"W...wait, you don't have a condom," Mokuba stammered but was cut off by the stranger's reassuring voice: "...and I won't need one. I can imagine that bareback costs extra but as I stated quite clearly before money is no object. Either way I bet you're worth your price."

Mokuba bit his lower lip. "Please, I don't want..."  
"I trust that you're clean," the stranger said in a low voice, "And you should trust me too."

That voice...  
Mokuba tried to get onto all fours as realisation dawned but he was pressed down onto the pillow determinedly. Desperately he looked back at the man kneeling behind him.  
"Rafael," he mumbled aghast but his verbalized affright was muffled as his head was forced down into the mattress.

It dawned on Mokuba that this measure had been taken pre-emptively as Rafael ground his hips against his backside before stretching his anus with his fingers while pushing in in order to alleviate the pain caused by the intrusion. Mokuba had to suppress a howl nonetheless as he felt his body tightening around Rafael's hard cock.

Rafael waited for Mokuba to catch his breath again and therefore paused with his member just two inches inside him. But somehow his immobility made things worse.  
Mokuba started to squirm beneath him, panicking at the unfamiliar pain.  
He was oblivious to Rafael's attempts to comfort him as his heart was thumping madly in his chest.  
"Please pull it out... pull it out..." Mokuba whispered, not daring to move a muscle.

Rafael sighed while nuzzling his neck.  
"Just relax," he whispered while slowly increasing the pressure and inching his way forward, "You're slick, you're rather flexible and would stretch around me nicely if only you could stop thinking about the size of my cock...though it's very complimentary that you're scared of its size..."

He combed his fingers through Mokuba's hair while penetrating him passionately but rather sensitively.  
Somehow the rhythmic motion helped Mokuba loosening up. And to his annoyance he found that concentrating on controlling his breathing did make things more bearable.  
As for knowing that he was getting ploughed by one of his brother's former archenemies...  
Well, to tell the truth, that was a huge thrill.  
Though the real turn-on was knowing that Rafael would literally impale him when pushing all the way in. He was just so much bigger and thewy. And so hard-hitting... quite literally.

Rafael's hands grabbed the soft flesh above Mokuba's pelvis and positioned themselves on his Iliac furrow. After unsuccessfully trying to control and direct Mokuba's erratic movements he dug his nails into the tender skin underneath his upper parts of the hipbones, causing Mokuba to thrust out his buttocks. "Tilt your pelvis backwards and arch your back a bit more," Rafael wheezed while trying to keep a steady grip on Mokuba's underbelly as he ground against him, "Try to absorb the thrusts by countervailing as though you're trying to push me back, no, push me _out_ while I thrust into you."

Mokuba, following his instructions out of lust-driven curiosity, felt Rafael's cock burying itself deeper and deeper in his body. He moaned aloud, feeling the heat of his own skin burning against Rafael's.  
He was nearly all the way in now...

 _Oh come one come on just a little, just a little closer  
Oh come on come on just a little, just a little closer..._

Mokuba barely resisted as he was pulled backwards, lifted off his hands and knees and shoved into Rafael's lap. Then, as in a dream, he glanced down at his glistening thighs, moisturized by sweat and sprayed with oil. And between them towered his own erection, carelessly neglected until now but firm and stiff nonetheless...  
Mokuba' eyes snapped shut as he held his breath. He felt as though Rafael was going to impale him, driving his cock with such agonizing force into his body.  
He was squirming restlessly on top of Rafael's muscular thighs; Rafael wrapped a strong arm around his chest to keep his body tolerably still.

Mokuba was covered in sweat by now, gasping and moaning shamelessly at every thrust. He felt Rafael's member pressing ahead as he picked up the pace, the impacts of his thrusts rippling throughout him.

There was a short and very painful sensation deep inside as though Rafael had stripped the raw flesh from his inner walls – only to be chased away by unearthly bliss.  
He held his breath, the unknown pleasure washing over him and tearing apart his senses.  
Mokuba clasped the hands that locked him into that pleasurably painful position with his nails digging into the warm skin as he ejaculated onto Rafael's steamy thighs.

Rafael released his grip in Mokuba who sank back against his chest, panting and moaning and helplessly struggling for air.  
"Very unprofessional," Rafael wheezed as he pulled out of Mokuba to squirt some more oil into his gaping hole, "Though I take it's a quality feature that you _can_ come, which isn't too common among the likes of you." Mokuba winced at the sensation of the warm oil dripping from his anus.  
"Still," Rafael added after taking a deep breath, "I take it as a compliment that you came without needing to touch yourself..."

Mokuba panted uneasily as he was placed in Rafael's lap once again and merely moaned as he felt his stiff cock entering him. Rafael's thrusts were more violent and passionate than before, as he was visibly struggling with both his own and Mokuba's body.  
Mokuba's back was pressed against Rafael's chest, his head tilting backwards to find a comfortable position to rest on his shoulder. He kissed Rafael's sweat-covered neck, lapping appreciatively at his salty skin; his hands were brushing over his own body in search for Rafael's only to entwine with his fingers as soon as they met.

Mokuba had wondered what Rafael's cumshot would feel like; therefore he was almost a bit disappointed that he barely noticed Rafael coming inside with him, with all the hot fluids already filling up his tender cavity.

Gently he was lowered onto the bed.  
Rafael slowly pulled out as he rolled Mokuba onto his back, who had a hard time keeping Rafael's freshly reaped cum from leaking out of his body.

Mokuba sighed enfeebled; he felt the fatigue and exhaustion weighing him down as he tried to relax on the soft linen.  
Rafael pressed his forehead against Mokuba's as he closed his eyes; he was now on all fours above him, tenderly breathing on him.

"Has Kaiba Corp gone bankrupt?" Rafael asked as his blue eyes snapped open, boring into Mokuba's, "Or are you just supplementing the net profit?"  
Rafael caught Mokuba's hand as he was about to slap him. He pinned down the tender teenage body beneath him with his weight as he treated Mokuba to an affectionate smile.

Mokuba was about to open his mouth as Rafael sealed his lips with a long kiss.  
Eventually Mokuba managed to break free after biting Rafael's tongue.

Rafael sat up on top of him and treated Mokuba to a scrutinizing stare.  
"Is there anything you want to get off your chest?" he asked eventually.  
"You better pay me quickly before I tell someone that you forced an underage teenage boy into selling his body."

Again Mokuba didn't know where that had come from. But he pressed on nonetheless.  
Rafael cocked an eyebrow at him; he remained calm and didn't seem the least bit unsettled.  
"You didn't tell me your age," he replied eventually, "and you were seducing me. Either way, I'm not going to pay you."  
"You promised me money," Mokuba snapped lamely.  
"You should have demanded cash up-front."  
"As if you would agree to something like that," Mokuba replied while grabbing his shoulders, "And if you don't pay me I'll tell Seto that you raped me."

This seemed to have the desired effect as Rafael didn't look as confident as before.  
Nevertheless he treated Mokuba to a dismissive glare.  
"Why do you want money?" he asked, "You don't need money. You're well off and have already earned more money than I could possibly give you. And besides, if you think you can threaten me with your brother's wrath than you're even more immature than I would have given you credit for."  
Mokuba glared at him as he folded his arms in front of his chest.  
"I don't have to rely on my brother to get what I want," Mokuba replied eventually, "Though we both know that he could have you captured and killed in two days if he's in one of his moods."

Rafael owed him a reply; but Mokuba chuckled as he felt his muscles tensing at the thought of it.

"Pay me," Mokuba demanded. He snuggled against Rafael's chest while stroking his back, "I earned that money. I bounced on your hard cock and risked life-threatening injuries as you impaled me; you can't deny that having sex with you is physically demanding."  
"You're a cute sweet-talker, aren't you?" Rafael sighed while smiling mildly at Mokuba.  
As he met his gaze he felt the unyielding adamant eyes of Seto Kaiba staring right back at him.  
Like big brother, like little brother...

"I suppose we could strike an agreement..." Rafael stated after due consideration as he reached for Mokuba's soft thighs.

* * *

 _The author would like to thank you for reading their story. If you like what you've just read (or would like to criticize it) feel free to leave a comment._

 _The lyrics are taken from **'The first time always hurts'** and **'Dream with me'** by **Oomph!** , an extremely talented German rockband._


	3. In plain View

_Thanks to everyone who is following and favouriting this story!_

* * *

"I'm not sure about this, Rafael."  
"Just relax."  
"Please... it just feels wrong..."  
"Does _this_ feel wrong too?"

Mokuba bit his lower lip as Rafael feasted on his loins, sucking vigorously at his half-hard member as he buried his face in his groin. Mokuba desperately tried to dry-hump the air, twitching and gasping beneath Rafael's demanding tongue as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair.  
He bridled another moan as his gaze drifted upwards...  
Rafael, lifting his head slightly without interrupting to please Mokuba orally, locked onto Mokuba's gaze before narrowing his eyes at him. Mokuba's cock slid out of his mouth with an obscene plopping sound as he grabbed his thighs and spread them even further.

Mokuba bit back a quiet yelp as Rafael hauled him onto his back.  
"I said _relax_ ," Rafael growled as he unbuckled his trousers.  
"You're hurting me," whined Mokuba defiantly.  
"And you're unfocussed," Rafael replied boldly, sealing Mokuba's lips with a kiss before he could have protested.  
"It's uncomfortable," Mokuba moaned after breaking free from his lover's forceful lips.  
"You should have gotten used to having sex in a car by now," Rafael placed a firm hand on Mokuba's chest, restraining the boisterous and virile body easily while he placed his youthful lover's legs on his own shoulders. He smiled at the writhing body in front of him as Mokuba shot him another pleading look.  
Mokuba was so... tempting. He was stubborn and arrogant, yet compared to his brother he was a loose cannon. Something hiding in the deepest depths of his mind was spurring him on, pushing him forward, pushing him into Rafael's arms, always craving for more.  
So easily aroused...

Mokuba barely shifted as Rafael started exploring his anal cavity with a slick finger. And yet...  
"What if anyone sees us?" Mokuba mumbled as his gaze was once again drawn towards the car window.  
"They won't," Rafael replied levelly as he pulled Mokuba's ass upwards before nuzzling his tender skin.  
"I don't want them to know..." Mokuba began but broke off in mid-sentence as Rafael's ruthless tongue bore into his body, penetrating his rosette.  
"No one will know, alright?" Rafael replied visibly unnerved as his tongue retreated, "The windows are shaded and reflective and the noise from the street will drown out your moans. So you don't even have to hold back..."

"Why does it have to be on a _street_? Can't we drive to a car park?" Mokuba pressed on as he watched another passer-by disappearing from view.  
Rafael sighed as he licked his anus playfully. "If you don't want to get dragged out and shagged on the engine bonnet you better shut up now."

Mokuba dug his nails into the leather cover, stifling a hiss. Rafael had picked him up right at the beginning of his lunch break and he'd been treated to a coffee and a quick blow job in a hotel's foyer. But even there he'd felt that Rafael wasn't relaxed. He was edgy and unusually quiet today. And whenever he was in that kind of mood he was rough and ruthless...

"Please, use a condom," Mokuba sighed as he felt Rafael's stiff member pressing into his body, "Seto's set up another meeting for this afternoon and I have to accompany him and I don't want to feel _you_ inside me all the time."  
"I don't have one," Rafael replied honestly, "And I'll try to pull out in time, okay?"  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rafael's chest.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Rafael added dismissively. Mokuba recognized the bottle Rafael retrieved from somewhere around floor level and winced as he felt the olive oil trickling into his body.  
Mokuba sighed crestfallen. "Stop it, it's nearly empty now" he growled as he felt the first drops oozing from his cramped anus as Rafael pulled out the bottle again, "I don't want to stain my clothes again..."  
"Then try to keep it inside you," Rafael smiled, his fingers combing through Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba sighed again, his head rolling into the nape of his neck. He watched nervously another stranger approaching and held his breath as he slowed down beside the car...

Mokuba winced and closed his eyes instinctively as he was flipped over and pressed into the back of the rear bench seat. He reached for his cheek and felt it burning beneath his touch.  
Rafael had slapped him.  
Mokuba looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Rafael as he bore into him, quickly picking up the pace.

Aggressive sex.

Mokuba had had enough sex with Rafael to know that he wasn't gentle; he just didn't have it in him when he was ploughing him, his brawny body slamming into him.  
Yes, Rafael was sensitive and caring. But he wasn't gentle.  
And when he was stressed and under a lot of pressure (which he was on a regular basis since he'd managed to become a company's CEO) he unveiled the true meaning behind sex.  
Sex was violence, condensed and transformed into something more bearable.  
But when Rafael shagged him Mokuba felt the spark inside, the pure aggression, the lust born from hatred and anger.  
Sex was tough.  
Sex was _painful_.

Mokuba's lips parted as his face was forced deeper into the back of the seat. He gasped loudly, his hands searching for anything to hold on to before clasping around Rafael's haunches.  
Mokuba felt his own neglected erection thrusting against the leather cover in search for anything to begat.  
Rafael's hips were driven into his backside with a force Mokuba wasn't used to; he shivered beneath his lover's touch as Rafael readjusted the grip on his arms.  
Mokuba suppressed a groan and panted while staring pleadingly over his own shoulder.  
"It...hurts..." he managed to mutter between Rafael's brutal thrusts, "Slow down...please..."  
"I can't," groaned Rafael while catching his breath. The strange steamy hotness that usually clung to his body when he was shagging Mokuba was worse than ever; his sweaty skin felt disgusting. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes and taking into account that I can't shoot my load into you I'm going to need some extra time for cleaning myself..."

"So I'm nothing more than a dirty sex-doll to you that conceals your cum?" Mokuba snapped.

"And I don't have time for that, either," Rafael wheezed. He reached for Mokuba's throbbing member and stroked it with practised fingers.  
"For what?"  
"For an argument. Also, I'm not in the mood to discuss anything. You either know what you mean to me or you don't; it's up to you."  
Mokuba panted heavily as he thrust into Rafael's hand. He felt the pressure growing, becoming too much for him before he gave in to the pressing urge and came on Rafael's fingers.

He was still catching his breath as Rafael pulled out to ejaculate onto his invitingly pulsating anus and sweaty thighs.  
Shamefully Mokuba rolled onto his back as he felt the hot lube dripping from his stretched hole but failed to hide it from Rafael's view.  
"Can't keep it in today...?" Rafael smirked while slapping Mokuba's thighs.

They dressed in silence, shifting and jerking around awkwardly while trying to get into their clothes. And a MC Stradale isn't what you'd call spacious, either...

"Can you take me home?"  
Mokuba asked and turned to find the spot beside him unoccupied.  
Rafael had already gotten out of the car, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that didn't smell of adolescence and hormone overdrive.  
He watched the car door opening beside him and stroked Mokuba's back tenderly as he turned to face him.  
Mokuba's eyes widened at the sight of the building in front of them.

"We're at the KaibaCorp headquarters?" he stammered unbelievingly.  
"Correct," Rafael replied while falling into a trot, "And if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for the meeting you'll be having with me."

Mokuba stared at Rafael before running after him. He grabbed his hands and pulled, causing Rafael to half-turn while stopping. He smiled observantly at Mokuba.  
"Just one more thing..." he mumbled before wrapping an arm around Rafael's neck and pulling him down to steal a kiss from his lips.  
Rafael sighed, a hand brushing over Mokuba's soft cheeks.

"You're soppy."


	4. Secret

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The sounds of chairs being pushed back as their occupiers arose in the most civilized manner possible.

"I'm confident that this will only be the beginning of a great future for both of the parties involved. It's not often that I've had the privilege to make the acquaintance of such an eloquent negotiant."

Fake smiles and good-natured businesslike etiquette.

Mokuba risked a glance at his brother shaking hands with Rafael, a man who a few years ago had tried to kill both of them. But as long as the opportunity of new profits dangled before Seto he would negotiate with everyone. And for some reason this seemed wrong to Mokuba.

He'd felt a pang of guilt after sleeping with Rafael. Sure, he'd threatened to blackmail Rafael and in the end he'd taken his money just because he'd _felt_ like it... But still it was sex for sale. And this, at least in the view of most people, was _wrong_.  
While selling pleasure to those who were in dire need of it (and God, Rafael needed it!) was abominable selling your soul for money was _etiquette_ and a sure way to success.  
And somehow that made Mokuba feel even worse...

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting," Seto stated firmly while showing their business partner out.  
Rafael smiled with obscene content.

"I'm certain it will proof to be even more fruitful than our first. You could say that our oral proceedings have been pure delight so far."  
Rafael nodded towards Mokuba who could have sworn he'd seen him winking.  
Inevitably he blushed and stared at the carpet while the door closed almost silently.

Mokuba was still staring at the conference room's door handle in bewilderment as he sagged back against the spotlessly cleaned glass table.  
He felt dirty, he felt sweaty and most of all he felt sick. He'd spent one and a half hour listening to light conversation between his brother and the man who shagged him behind his back.  
He shook his head. He just wasn't cut out for this game of pretending.

Mokuba got up again dreamily and trudged over to the exit but froze in mid-motion at his brother's words cutting painfully through the silence:  
"A word with you in private. Please."

Obediently Mokuba followed him into a nearby office which was locked behind them.  
He bit down on his lower lip as his brother took a seat and glanced over the papers in front of him languidly. An aware smile danced over his lips before disappearing again behind the blunt iron mask that was Seto's face.  
Seto eyed up his brother unemotionally. Mokuba felt every muscle in his body tensing.  
 _God, he knows, please God, no..._

"I have to apologize for inviting you to this meeting, seeing that it has caused you so much pain. I deeply regret subjecting you to this unpleasant reunion."  
Mokuba was almost shocked at the honesty and guilt resonating in Seto's voice.  
"And I mean it when I say that I'm really sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mokuba lied half-heartedly.  
Seto locked onto his brother's gaze and stared at him thoughtfully. Eventually he treated him to a warm smile while resting his face in his palms.  
"I give you credit for your stubbornness. That's an excellent trait of yours. But also would be admitting your weaknesses."  
Seto sighed and got up. His face was contorted with worry and a dash of pity.  
"Don't give me that hurt look, I hate to see you like that."  
Seto embraced Mokuba tightly, absent-mindedly stroking Mokuba's untameable hair which he'd managed to tie into a loose ponytail.  
"I should have told you in advance who our business partner was," Seto said, "It must have come as a shock."

Mokuba felt inclined to nod but pulled himself together. "You worry too much," he replied and chuckled quietly as he escaped from his brother's grip.  
"A quick exploratory research has shown nothing but I'll look into it again," Seto went on as Mokuba was about to unlock the door again, "Rafael is no one to be trusted. Not with anything. He's as dangerous as he's loathsome."  
"But you don't have to trust him to take his money," Mokuba chuckled but tried not to make it sound like an insult.  
"I don't like having him in my building," Seto growled while turning around to face the large office's windows.  
Mokuba chuckled again, trying hard to sound as light-headed and ignorant as ever: "Neither do I like most of your business partners and their greedy lawyers. But it's just something you have to live with."  
 _If you want to be the filthy lucre's courtesan_ , a vicious little voice at the back of his head added.

Sick of staring at his pondering brother any longer and mad at himself for being so agitated Mokuba pushed the door open violently and darted out.  
He wished he hadn't heard his brother mumbling absent-mindedly:  
"I'm worried."

Worried.  
If anyone had the right to be worried right now it was himself not Seto.  
Though Mokuba was quite surprised that the super-protective freak that his big brother was hadn't found out anything so far he knew that could change _any time_. Which was definitely something to worry about.

And if only he could find a restroom in this stupid new wing he could at least splash some water on his face because he felt hot and sticky and disgusting!

After kicking in several doors and slamming mostly all of them shut again he finally found what he'd been looking for.  
He stared at his own reflection without giving it much thought as he pulled out the hair tie before burying his face in the cold water inside the washbasin.  
He lifted his head again and snatched at the hand that had become entangled in his hair.

"You needy little bastard, you're insatiable," Mokuba growled as Rafael covered his jugular with kisses while ripping his shirt open.  
"Well, I should think you know me by now," Rafael whispered longingly as his hands darted for cover inside Mokuba's trousers.  
But Mokuba shoved him away, tearing his lips free from Rafael's violent kiss.

"Not here, not now!" he ordered breathlessly while trying to regain his composure.  
"I don't want any of Seto's subordinates to find us here."  
Rafael shrugged with mild disinterest, his lips busying themselves with Mokuba's throat, leaving every inch of skin with a little love bite...  
"I said not now!" roared Mokuba while pushing Rafael aside again, "No means no!"

"Most of the time it means 'You have to prove yourself first' and almost every time it means 'Buy me a drink first'."  
"Well, you haven't done either of those things," spat Mokuba while washing his face again.  
"Au contraire," Rafael replied while embracing him tightly, "I have already proven myself and you're too young to drink."  
"I'm also too young to be a fat cat's sex toy," snapped Mokuba, "And I said I don't want any staff member to walk in on us."  
"It's your staff, tell them to keep their traps shut about it," Rafael said, "You're in charge of them, right?"  
"Just don't touch me, alright?" Mokuba hissed while turning to face him. Rafael's calm and reassuring eyes melted away the remaining anger.  
Mokuba sighed while pressing his face against his chest.

"Okay. No love hotel, no cheap motel; it's gonna be your hotel room and a quick shower before and that's it for today. I'm sick of this place anyway."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Please excuse the chapter's shortness. I figured that if I included a smutty scene as well it would have been too long._  
 _And thank you very much for reading, more smut is coming soon._


	5. In for a Penny

Twenty minutes and lots of swearing due to the traffic jam later Rafael slammed the door to his apartment shut. Mokuba cursed under his breath as he fumbled with his tie, desperate to strip off his sweaty clothes as soon as possible.  
"Make yourself at home," Rafael said tenderly while strutting past him, his suit landing heavily on the huge armchair, towering over a small working desk.  
"I need a shower," Mokuba announced before glaring at Rafael who had just gotten comfortable on a rather tasteless leather sofa, "and so do you."  
Rafael locked onto his gaze; he smiled as Mokuba narrowed his eyes at him and cocked a curios eyebrow in reply.  
"I prefer you like this..." he said softly while reaching for a freshly poured glass of brandy before patting the empty space beside him. "You smell so nice...it makes matters a lot more exciting."  
"No. It just makes everything more sticky," Mokuba sighed and slid the door to the bathroom open.  
"I'm going to hit the shower."  
Against his expectation Rafael appeared to be unfazed by his comment and continued ignoring him. Annoyed by the lack of attention he was being paid Mokuba added:  
"And at least wash your cock before shoving it up my ass again. I don't want to feel dirty because of you."

The water droplets hammered against Mokuba's skull as he leaned against the wall of the vast shower. He gasped as his skin brushed against the cold tiles; yet their iciness was refreshing.  
Mokuba felt that he needed to get a clear head and, most of all, a cool head.  
He despised Rafael for his disrespect, he was mad at his brother for being the root of his self-doubts and insecurities and most of all he hated himself for being as stupid as he was.  
He felt weak, he felt used and he felt terrible for feeling like this.  
 _Effeminate_.  
He was Rafael's little bitch after all...

Mokuba growled while drumming his fists at the wall, tears stinging his eyes painfully as he withdrew his hurting hands.  
Why? Just why did he even have to feel like this himself?  
Was it because Rafael was top?

Mokuba cast his eyes at the floor while feeling the fingers feebly crawling up his spine. He clawed at the hand as it settled between his shoulder blades.  
"Piss off," he hissed, his voice a distant rumble of thunder at the back of his throat.  
"You're tense," was all Rafael had to say to this.  
"And you're the last person on earth I want to see right now," Mokuba snapped while turning on his heel. He glowered at Rafael and flung the shampoo bottle he'd clasped his fingers round at his chest.  
It hit him with a deep thudding noise.  
Rafael smirked before forcing himself upon Mokuba, ramming his tender back into the tilled wall.  
Mokuba bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming in agony.

"It takes a lot to break you, doesn't it?" Rafael's lips escaped a quiet chuckle as he glanced down on his poor little victim.  
"Don't flatter yourself, you couldn't break me if you crushed every bone in my body," Mokuba replied unfazed.

Rafael was playing; he was always toying with Mokuba.  
And Mokuba was playing hard to get.  
A provocative glare here, a whispered insult there; either way they ended up teasing and taunting each other.  
But the mind games were what kept Mokuba on edge.  
Rafael would only be properly satisfied if he could abuse his body and fuck with his mind, wouldn't he...?

"You're no match for me," Mokuba gasped as Rafael pressed his muscled chest against his ribcage, thereby forcing all the air out of his lungs. But he'd been prepared for situations like this one so long ago.  
"My childhood was dominated by mind games between Seto our stepfather and me. Don't even think you can compete with that. And I've had worse, by God I've had worse... physical abuse...mental abuse...fucked up things you wouldn't endure a minute..."

Rafael seemed to take no notice of Mokuba speaking whatsoever; instead he busied himself with pumping up his own chest and watching his small lover gasping for air.  
"I told you I've had worse," Mokuba snarled, his hands reinforcing their grip on Rafael's shoulders. Despite putting on an air of adamance, Rafael knew, Mokuba was getting nervous.  
"Unless I've been misinformed your stepfather didn't indulge in erotic asphyxiation of any kind, so unless you and your brother have that kind of relationship I've kind of learned to expect from Japanese siblings I'm sure I can show you something very special..."  
Rafael mused, running his fingers through Mokuba's wet and scruffy hair, "Think you can take it?"

Mokuba wheezed pitifully but stood up straight and fazed Rafael with unyielding determination.  
"What makes you think I'm ready to get ploughed by you again?" Mokuba asked but hissed with unwanted pleasure as Rafael's fingers brushed against his rock-hard erection.  
Mokuba bit down on his lower lip and groaned inwardly.  
He felt like he was losing his mind but it felt good. Or this was just the hypoxia speaking...  
"Okay. Show me what you've got."

Rafael treated Mokuba to a sickly sweet smile as he increased the pressure on his delicate ribcage. He leaned down, nibbling on his little lover's neck before tenderly whispering into his ear:  
"Perhaps some other day..."  
Having said that he stepped back unexpectedly and caught Mokuba in mid-fall as he collapsed.

Mokuba coughed and gasped as he desperately fought for air; still he kicked Rafael's shin and slid onto all fours on the tiled floor.  
"You're the most self-centred selfish motherfucker I've ever met in my whole life," Mokuba roared as he got his voice back; he squirmed to sit on his haunches.  
"And that's something coming from Seto Kaiba's younger brother," Rafael added while rubbing his hurting shin. Inside that barely muscular teenage body, Rafael knew, raged the strength and aggression of a sex-starved maniac.  
"You like to think you're a charmer, transforming your little maiden into a debauched whore. Well, I'm neither of it!"  
The fact that his voice had risen to an awkward shrieked only fed Mokuba's fury and shame; he stormed out of the shower and darted into the bedroom, closing his eyes and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I know that you're not my little toy," Rafael said and probably even meant it as he closed the bedroom door and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space beside him invitingly, "You're an over-sexed and under-fucked teenager with a devious smile and a perfect ass. And I'm here to please and spoil you."  
"I'm..." Mokuba began but was cut off by Rafael who shushed him and placed a hand over his mouth.  
"You can either shut up or finally live out that rape-fantasy where you're abused and fucked senseless by one of your brother's business partners," Rafael interjected and smirked, "Or was that only _my_ fantasy?"  
Mokuba growled barely audible. But it wasn't the thundering growl of refusal Rafael had learned to recognize before Mokuba lashed out. No, it was the purring of a cat; a feral cat perhaps but definitely something small and fluffy; and it would eat right out of the palm of your hand if you treated it right...

Yeah, there was the little feral glint in Mokuba's eyes, the mad glitter of excitement.  
He lunged at Rafael, who collapsed onto the bed beneath his weight, to lock his jaw around the muscular flesh on Rafael's chest, gnawing at his collar bone in annoyance.  
A hiss escaped Rafael's lips. Feline and feral indeed...

Rafael ruffled Mokuba's hair tenderly, his fingers running down the back of his head before they indulged in caressing his spine. The young and soft skin shivered beneath his touch and Mokuba purred delightfully.  
Oh, Rafael knew exactly how to work his hands around Mokuba; a light touch between his shoulder blades here, a soft stroke behind his ear there... and the wild beast would be tame as it had fallen under his spell.

Mokuba breathed in deeply as he scrambled up to straddle Rafael. He purred with pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on Rafael's jugular, giving the throbbing veins on the surface an occasional playful bite.  
The adrenaline was rushing once again through his veins, he was in charge and he felt it, he knew that he was in charge over his body and mind. The gnawing self-doubts and fears had dissolved and now he was back on top of the world.  
Or just on top of Rafael, but that would suffice for now.  
Mokuba ground his hips against Rafael's, pushing and dominating the stronger body underneath. Rafael's skin was hot, his skin was always so hot and steamy but right now it felt better than ever because it felt so real to the touch and the strong musky smell surrounding Rafael just topped it off.

As though he was under the control of pheromones Mokuba was riding Rafael's loins, his stiff member chafing against the pulsing flesh towering proudly between his friend's thighs.  
And he wanted more, he wanted so much more...

Rafael's lips contorted into a self-contented grin.  
To Mokuba it was a blur in which Rafael was all around him, heated skin gliding over twitching limbs as Rafael managed in one swift movement to position Mokuba beneath him. Mokuba sighed, squirming and shivering with dissatisfaction as he was rolled onto his stomach with his neglected erect limb poking the soft mattress reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba almost whined as Rafael reinforced the grip on his lover's haunches.  
"Something special," Rafael whispered tenderly. He giggled.  
Mokuba held his breath, his limbs frozen in astonishment at the sensation of Rafael's tongue giving his anus an experimental lick before rasping mercilessly over it.


	6. Not Fair

Finally Mokuba gasped, still trembling at the sensation.  
He hadn't done anything like this before. Not even coming close.

He'd had the odd quick shag in a public restroom; he'd had dirty, sweaty, hour-long sex in love hotels;  
But having his current sex-partner licking his asshole and penetrating him with his tongue was something completely different.  
And it felt...  
Well, to be honest, Mokuba had to admit that it felt more than great, it was a mind-blowing sensation. The touch of his dripping tongue was so soft and hot and wet and much more sensual than just having Rafael cramming his dick in.

Small beads of sweat formed on Mokuba's twitching skin, he felt the sweat running down his thighs wherever they came in touch with Rafael's fingers. His buttcheeks vibrated, clenching agitatedly whenever Rafael drove his tongue into Mokuba's tight hole.  
The feeling was new to Mokuba and it had shook him to the core; he felt warm and light as a feather, the fluffy-pink thoughts of easiness clouding his mind as his body, _his shell_ lay on the bed and received the most pleasant oral treatment while his soul had the chance to catch a glimpse of what a real, pure and unearthly climax felt like.

With the tension draining from his muscles Mokuba sagged deeper into the sheets, his hands gripping the soft linen as though his fall hadn't stopped now. But it had stopped; he'd seen heaven and beyond, his mind had drifted through space and he'd felt good, oh so Goddamn good and satisfied.

He coughed lightly before breathing in deeply, tilting his head backwards to feel the fresh and considerably cool air on his face again.  
His fingers were clammy and numb.

Rafael's soft tongue circled around Mokuba's anus, drawing closer and closer before dipping delightfully into his hot and vulnerable cavity. Mokuba howled sweetly, his lips aquiver. His hips pumped and ground against the mattress as his cock hardened in anticipation.  
He felt Rafael's hot breath barely on his sweaty skin as Rafael lifted his head.

"No, don't stop!" Mokuba yelped and gripped the blanket desperately while half turning to face Rafael, "Please, don't stop!"  
"You're already close and dripping all over the sheets," Rafael replied, his voice dark and soft like honeydew honey.  
"Don't stop now," Mokuba wheezed. His right hand lashed out and gripped Rafael's fingers painfully tightly, "You can't stop now..."  
" _You_ can't always come first," Rafael remarked bluntly while grabbing his own member and massaging some life into the tender organ writhing nervously in his fingers.

Under different circumstances Mokuba would have enjoyed the show, it was something Rafael always did; pleasing himself manually, letting his youthful friend watch him masturbating shamelessly in front of him.  
Teaching him how to do it properly.  
Watch and learn.  
Mokuba grabbed the sheets with his fists.  
No, not now!

"I won't," Mokuba begged and promised childishly, "I'll wait for you, I'll hold back but please don't stop now."  
Rafael treated Mokuba to a scrutinizing stare. He enjoyed seeing him like this, so needy and desperate, dependent on his attention and addicted to his special care. Oh, how cute and reproachful the little boy, yes he was a boy, a spoilt and lewd little boy, positioned himself before him, staring at his experienced friend's throbbing member longingly.  
Nevertheless...

"Fine..." Rafael sighed. A trifle quieter he added: "We both know that it's not gonna happen anyway..."

Mokuba shivered and gasped as Rafael's practised tongue rasped over his delicate skin, he felt his warm spit slowly dribbling into his body as he tried to ease the way for the tongue's next intrusion. His body was hot and twitchy and yet he'd never felt so at ease before, totally enraptured and still getting hornier.  
And Rafael pleased him so self-sacrificingly, every touch, every lick and nip had its sole purpose in gratifying his teenage lust.

Mokuba almost choked while coughing; Rafael had rammed his tongue into his saliva-moistened anus again and stretched him playfully.  
Mokuba looked over his shoulder and watched in silence the shock of blond hair moving rhythmically between his buttcheeks and a pair of hands grabbing his soft buttocks and giving it a firm squeeze.  
He bit his lower lip.  
He had to ask.

"What does it...taste like...?" Mokuba quavered. Rafael barely lifted his gaze before working his way over Mokuba's pulsating tender spots again.  
"I mean...down there... I..."  
"It tastes very much like you," Rafael replied to cut a long story short. He gasped and breathed on the sweaty flesh lightly. "Intensely and very much like you... and salty."  
Mokuba sighed and let his head sink back into the linen heavily.  
He'd never wanted to cum so badly...

"You're doing a good job so far," Rafael wheezed, indicating Mokuba's self-effacement. Mokuba really did last longer than he would have given him credit for.  
"So do you," Mokuba replied and couldn't bite back a chuckle.

Rafael spat and levigated the 'natural lube' with his lips. Still pumping his throbbing cock with his hands excitedly he was becoming more and more agitated. He was denied his pleasure, he was trying to give his friend's ass the best attendance he'd ever had and therefore had to wait, wait his _turn_.  
Again there was a gasp. And a chuckle  
"You think that's funny?" he growled under his breath.  
Mokuba couldn't help it and started giggling uncontrollably. It was either the nervousness which always washed over Mokuba right before his climax or the realization that he was so horny that he was technically brain-dead right now.  
Either way, Rafael felt, it was more than justified to blow a fuse.

He got up quickly, pinning Mokuba down onto the bed with one foot to give his neglected hard-on the space and attention it's been denied. Then his free hand darted at the bedside table and retrieved his keys.  
Only now Mokuba noticed the strangely shaped keychain dangling from it.

"Do you know what it is?" Rafael panted, his proud erection thrusting rhythmically into his hands.  
Mokuba bit his lower lip and shook his head. The pressure put on his own stiff member made it impossible for him to speak.  
"Do you _want_ to know?" Rafael asked. Which was, of course, a rhetorical question.

Mokuba yelped at the sudden anal intromission and crept deeper into the sheets as Rafael fingered his slick ass and pushed the vibrating intruder further into his gaping hole.  
It was pulled out immediately, followed by a dissatisfied grunt from Mokuba, before violently going all the way in again.

Mokuba felt his insides vibrating around the soft und writhing thing, he felt his blood pulsing and his stuffed cavity clenching as the first drops of his cum sprayed the sheets.  
He held his breath while vigorously humping the mattress before he finally climaxed almost soundlessly.

Then, the lewd hotness still running through his veins he bucked up and rubbed his leaking ass against Rafael's thighs, pushing back further until he felt the determined pressure of his hard cock.

Rafael crammed it in with just a grunt to indicate the following penetration, ploughing Mokuba hard and fast until he finally ejaculated into him, retrieving his veiny cock while his hot cum was still gushing out and cascading over his sweat-covered buttocks..

There was silence before both of them dared to sigh, satisfied and relieved.  
The flood had receded. (Even from Mokuba's still gaping hole...)

Mokuba panted.  
His muscles felt limp and overstrained. In the aftershock of the orgasm his limbs were still numb.  
Rafael flipped Mokuba onto his back to lie down beside him.  
Mokuba tried glowering at him but it failed to have the desired effect. He sat up, cursing, and pushed the thick strands of dark hair out of his face.  
"Well, I could have guessed what it was..." Mokuba mumbled eventually after treating Rafael's special key chain to a scrutinizing glare. "A pocket vibrator on a key chain disguised as an oversized strawberry. Who comes up with these ideas?"  
"Someone in dire need of something special to surprise his little lover with," Rafael whispered sweetly.  
"Anyway, everything's so sexualized these days," Mokuba said as Rafael cradled him in his arms, "A strawberry's a strawberry and a sex toy a sex toy."  
"A real strawberry wouldn't make a good sex toy, you'd squash it in a minute," Rafael added nonchalantly, "Though your ass with that cute plaything and my juices in it really gives 'strawberries and cream' an excitingly different meaning..."  
Having said that Rafael bent down to rest his head on Mokuba's shoulder before nibbling on his ear.

"Ready for round number two?" he proposed while digging his hands into Mokuba's tender flesh between his thighs.  
"You randy bastard, you're insatiable," Mokuba groaned but chuckled nonetheless, "And now lay off. I've had enough for today."  
"Well, I haven't," Rafael replied bluntly, "And if you don't want me to rape you in ten minutes or so you better put on some clothes or else you can't deny that you've seduced me. Lying with that perfect little ass on my bed, begging for more..."  
His voice had dropped to a softer tone and Mokuba, despite himself, chuckled.  
Rafael couldn't scare him, not any more. Though Mokuba knew that Rafael liked to baffle him, to make him feel uncomfortable and uneasy about himself, he was no longer able to achieve what he wanted.  
Mokuba had grown accustomed to it. And having him talk like this was kind of intimate, too.  
It was their code.

"I'm having a quick shower before giving it, that is to say your cute little backside should I find it bare and invitingly uncovered, another try," Rafael said while rising from the warm bed and heading for the door.  
"Your use of herbal Viagra is going to kill you one day," Mokuba chuckled.  
"I don't need sexual enhancement products, it's just my natural sex drive," Rafael explained coldly.  
"Nothing about your sex drive is natural," Mokuba replied and sighed with exhaustion.  
Rafael smiled proudly, unable to hide his satisfaction. He really was pushing Mokuba's limits.  
And Mokuba let himself get pushed by him, one way or another.  
Anyway, as if the little sex-starved devil wasn't gagging for it...

The door slammed and Mokuba was left to his blank mind and shaking extremities.  
He felt drained and weak and so bloody tired.  
He'd have to thank Rafael for taking him with him right away which granted him, after all those weeks of late-night trysts and quickies at ungodly hours, _finally_ a good night's sleep.

And he was already half asleep and would have dozed off any minute if it hadn't been for Rafael's damn phone ringing right beside his head at the small bedside table.  
Oh, the worst melody anyone should wake up to...

 _...It's not fair and I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _Oh, you're supposed to care but you never make me scream..._

Mokuba got up into a kneeling position and whacked Rafael's phone off the table. It fell silent as it disassembled on the floor.  
He sank back into the bed, disgruntled because of the sleep he'd been denied and upset by the sickeningly tasteless music.  
As he'd learned before subtlety wasn't one of Rafael's traits.

The door opened and Mokuba stared straight ahead, his gaze at the same level with Rafael's groin.  
Rafael came closer. He paused in front of the bed.  
His damn feral instincts had picked up on the change in Mokuba's mood, didn't they?  
Mokuba's stare sunk and settled around floor level.

"Open your mouth," Rafael whispered.  
Mokuba refused to move but cocked an eyebrow at him before staring at thesoda can he was offered. "Out of the fridge. Should help you to cool down."  
Mokuba grabbed the open can without a word. He barely spilt its content as the can swayed in his hand.

"Something the matter?" Rafael asked before eventually following Mokuba's gaze. He bent down to pick up the remnants of his mobile, putting it back together automatically.  
"Phone's been ringing," Mokuba grumbled sullenly. He evaded Rafael's stare and cursed under his breath as he sat up in bed.  
He drank in total silence before setting the beverage can down on the bedside table as quietly as possible.  
Still the sound pierced his ears and kept ringing in his skull.

The mattress shifted beneath Rafael's weight as he took a seat beside Mokuba who barely turned as he slammed his hand against his chest to push him away.  
"You're a terrible indelicate bastard," Mokuba snapped lamely before slapping Rafael again.  
Rafael gripped his wrist and smiled tenderly at Mokuba, pure relaxation radiating from his face.  
This wasn't serious; this was a pseudo-domestic quarrel.  
And Rafael knew why he'd never married...

"I take it you don't like my ringtone?" Rafael asked and chuckled at the bitter glare to which Mokuba treated him.  
"Don't your subordinated complain about you, you stupid bastard?" Mokuba sighed, "You're the worst superior I can imagine. You're..."

Mokuba broke off. Rafael was still smiling benevolently.  
"Don't hold your fire. As you were saying, I am...?"

"You're an insensitive prick lacking any possible discretion; you're tasteless, disrespectful, extremely possessive and despotically. You humiliate me, subdue me and sexualize everything. Even now you're leering at me," Mokuba took a deep breath before raising his voice: "And if you've really put what I think you put into that soda can before offering it me, you're going to regret it!"

Rafael sighed with amusement while ruffling Mokuba's hair tenderly.  
He knew that the aphrodisiac was already taking effect, indicated by Mokuba's soft and shy panting and sudden stiffness in his limbs. Well, especially one particular limb...

"I don't think I'm going to regret this..." he whispered softly into Mokuba's ear as he embraced the barely resisting body tightly, "I think I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

Rafael pushed Mokuba back into the bed and pinned him down with his weight as he sat down on his thighs.  
"And as for your criticism... I think you have every right to speak your mind. But don't forget..." Rafael reached down, wrapping his hands about Mokuba's before seductively sucking at his forefinger,

"You _chose_ to be mine."


	7. Toyboy

Author's Note: Lots of dirty-talk and a bit smut. The chapter turned out to be too long and had to be split.  
Next one is going to be even smuttier.  
BTW: the reference in the previous chapter was, as you may have guessed, Lilly Allen's 'Not Fair'.  
Personally, I adore this song for being bold without being graphic (something I'm definitely NOT!)

* * *

His lips were pressed together firmly. His eyes looked empty, his gaze seemed distant and hollow as he tried to force a gentle smile onto his lips.  
Mokuba found his eyes drawn to the grey sky waiting outside this boring conference room.  
He hated rainy days. And these meetings always got on his nerves so easily.  
This time was no exception.  
Lots of shaking hands, exchanging meaningless nods, ignorant smiles...

Mokuba failed to pay attention as always, he just wasn't cut out for this.  
Another half hearted smile as he felt the eyes of yet another CEO resting on him.  
But that was it, wasn't it?  
Smiling and nodding and trying not to space out too soon when you simply didn't understand a single word of the lecture given in front of you.  
What a waste of time. If it wasn't for a worthy cause...

He felt a warm hand nestling against the soft skin of his thighs through the thin fabric of his trousers.  
Mokuba grasped Rafael's fingers gingerly. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Rafael's businessman-like benevolent grin.  
And yet it was more than reassuring to have him by his side.

Mokuba was his little treasure.  
And a treat for the other members of the meeting.  
Mokuba's company was highly valued by Rafael and apparently a number of CEOs he had been introduced to. CEOs who weren't au fait with the name KaibaCorp or its important role within the IT sector. All they saw was a pleasant boy, pretty as a picture, a businessman's protégé who had been taught to sit still, smile and behave. And they could just imagine how he'd be rewarded for that.

Eye candy.  
Mokuba was dragged around by Rafael as his toy-boy, his high class playmate and was kind enough to let his fellow business-partners in crime catch a glimpse of the gorgeous company he enjoyed. Mokuba was eyecandy, sitting neatly beside Rafael to lighten the mood in the conference rooms and making matters for negotiating partners far more pleasant.  
Having a pretty face to gaze at while discussing business matters and the prospect of giving the pretty boy's well shaped ass a firm squeeze during an unobserved moment...

Mokuba trusted Rafael and he was eternally grateful for _knowing_ that he could trust him. He knew that Rafael would never let any of those filthy fat cats have him just to press ahead with negotiations.  
No, it was always 'look but don't touch'.  
Rafael patronised him and guided his every steps. He marked his territory unapologetically. Mokuba was his, he belonged to him. They knew he owned him. Either as rent-boy or office whore.

Mokuba sighed quietly as his gaze was drawn to the lusty stare of an old fat cat.  
Still, he couldn't decide whether the whole thing was exciting or disgusting.  
Probably both.

Mokuba's fingers entwined with Rafael's as he intensified his grip on his hand.  
He was once more lost in thought, hovering high above the skyscrapers in the dark clouds, feeling the drops of cold rain on his skin, gazing at the darkening surroundings.  
Absorbed in his daydreams he leaned his head against Rafael's shoulder, who found his hand reaching for the neat but untameable hair cascading down his chest.  
Rafael smiled benignly, lowering his head as he whispered: "Didn't get enough sleep last night, eh?"

Due to the distracting coughs and muffled laughter he figured that he hadn't been speaking as quietly as he thought he did.  
Mokuba lifted his head and looked straight ahead, eyes fixed on the dark clouds as he gritted his teeth and kept the blush from rising. He felt the stares prickling on his skin.  
Oh, how all of a sudden their eyes were alive with lust as they grazed upon his body.

Mokuba longed for the liberating "That's all for today now, I'm afraid," and how his heart beat with anticipation as the chairs got pushed back and he could finally stretch his hurting legs.  
He wandered over to the window, waiting for the aged participants to hand-shake their way out as he waited for Rafael to cease chatting with his colleagues.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rafael smiling bemusedly; his smile added lecherousness to the otherwise spotless air of a prudent tradesman. And it caused Mokuba to get weak in the knees as well...

"I heard some very nice comments about you today," Rafael said as he guided Mokuba's steps through the underground car park.  
"Nothing new I suppose," Mokuba chuckled.  
"Do you want to hear them, too?" Rafael went on while taking off his jacket. "All of them?" Mokuba replied cheekily, "in a nutshell."

"You're a gorgeous little devil with a pretty mouth and an ever prettier ass, both being the centre of attention and all kinds of pleasures. Though they're still getting their hopes up that I might pass you on to them which, of course, is out of the question."

Having said that, Rafael nuzzled Mokuba's neck before tucking him into his seat. "Either way they couldn't afford that. You're the crème de la crème."  
"You just say that because you want to fill me with your hot cream 'till I'm dripping all over," Mokuba remarked. Rafael's hand came down hard on Mokuba's thigh before it nestled towards his crotch.

"I never realized what a sex-starved monster I've created," Rafael sighed. He adjusted the rear mirror before starting the car.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba wondered out loud.  
Rafael shrugged. "Why would you think that something was the matter?"  
"You look strained," Mokuba said touching Rafael's cheeks thoughtfully and caressing his sideburns, "Something's bugging you. I just know it."

Again Rafael shrugged. There was his strained breathing again as he took in the darkening sky. He seemed to ponder quietly.

"Come on, tell me," Mokuba teased. His hands travelled further downward, only stopping to unbuckle Rafael's belt. He took in a deep breath, sucking in Rafael's musky scent, "Or do you want to give me my daily load of your thick cream first?"  
"I'm too distracted while driving, save it for later," Rafael shoved Mokuba's hand back into his own lap.  
"But I can still make you horny," Mokuba whispered before nibbling on his ear.  
"My colleagues are sick bastards. Most of them anyway," Rafael remarked after a while.  
"That's coming from the one wearing cufflinks matching the vibrator he's given me as a present. Don't think I haven't noticed," Mokuba snapped while reaching for the jacket hanging over Rafael's neck rest. "They may be 23 carat but it's sick. And don't tell me again that it's easier to clean."

Once again Rafael shrugged.  
"It's a different kind of sickness," he said, "They congratulated me on my well-bred nephew and asked whether I was already breeding him myself."  
"That's... disgusting," Mokuba mumbled after feeling his stomach churn.  
"Mh..." Rafael agreed and nodded.  
"Still, I'm surprised to find you put off by that," Mokuba went on.  
"I'm not really into incest," Rafael explained, "Mind you I don't have any close relatives still alive so I can't even try it and see if I like it."

Mokuba held his breath out of pure irritation over Rafael's tactlessness.  
"That was in very poor taste," he replied at last.  
"I know," Rafael sighed, "Sorry for that. Either way I can't bring myself to like incest porn. Does nothing for me, really.  
"It's exciting because it's forbidden," Mokuba babbled before adding sheepishly, "I guess."  
"It's not forbidden it's just..." Rafael waved his hand vaguely before resting it on the car wheel again, "It's unerotic, that's what it is. It's not in the least way a turn-on. I just can't see what some people see in it."  
"I'm not into..." Mokuba began but broke off.  
"I know," Rafael reassured him lamely, "The idea of Kaiba indulging in any kind of sexual activity is simply..."  
Mokuba shrugged.

He'd never given it any thought. He didn't know whether his brother was frigid or simply asexual. He'd never cared for it. Seto was there for him, he'd looked after him like a parental substitute. But like with real parents you didn't really want to know what was going on once the bedroom door was closed.

Half an hour later they had checked into a new hotel and were just about to put the honeymoon suit's bed to a test.  
"Why does it always have to be the honeymoon suit?" Mokuba asked as he ripped open Rafael's shirt. He gasped as Rafael drew a long and intimate kiss from his lips while disposing of his own pants.  
"Did you see the look the reception had shot me? Did you?" Mokuba struggled for air and sank back into the mattress, breathing heavily.  
"She probably suspected you of warming up the sheets for my wife who'd arrive later on," Rafael replied smugly, "Or you've just come with me for 'practising'."  
"You know what?" Mokuba groaned under the weight of Rafael, "I don't give a damn about what she thinks."

Rafael pushed his knees upwards thereby separating Mokuba's legs until the soft and warm flesh of his groin lay bare before his pulsing manhood.  
"No, please," Mokuba whispered, "My neck still hurts from yesterday. Let's try something else." Rafael shifted, rolling Mokuba onto his side before grasping him tightly.  
"What do you have in store for me today?" Mokuba asked meekly. He rubbed his ample buttcheeks against Rafael's stiffy.  
"Sex in the shower?" Rafael suggested.  
Mokuba sighed concerned.  
"You know how long it takes my hair to dry," he said before suggesting, "We could drive to the park for a discreet quickie."  
"You'd catch a cold in that weather", Rafael shook his head, "Beside we've just checked in and it's warm and cosy." He sat up. "There are some candles in the top drawer of the bedside table."  
"Not wax play," Mokuba complained, "It took ages to comb out of my hair."  
"69?" Rafael asked rubbing his proud erection nervously. He was getting edgy, the pressure between his legs painfully intensifying. And worst of all Mokuba was in one of his cheeky moods and wanted to be courted.

"We did that just yesterday morning," Mokuba replied in a rather childish tone of voice, "And you didn't like it much."  
"Because _you_ stopped sucking me off as soon as you had been served yourself, you selfish little bastard," Rafael growled, growing more and more impatient while pleasing himself.  
"Anyway I want you to cream my ass," Mokuba whispered seductively. He rolled onto his stomach his hands squeezing the soft skin of his own buttocks, tugging at it and forcing it slowly and to Rafael's annoyance most pleasurably apart.  
"What about the backwards turtle in the rain?" Mokuba suggested, "You always tell me about it but we've never tried that one."  
"We can't do that," pushing the sweat soaked hair out of his face, "We'd need two hubcaps, a hose and lots of lube."

"Do you have any toys for me?" Mokuba wondered out loud. Rafael gave this some thought and looked over to the briefcase he'd flung onto the carpet.  
"A penis harness," he replied after due consideration.  
"You always buy them your own size, they never fit me," Mokuba almost cut him off, "You need to get one with rubber rings.  
"And an anal speculum," Rafael went on, ignoring Mokuba's protest.  
"That's for foreplay," Mokuba groaned, "and it's more fun for you than for me. I'm not getting turned on by you staring at my ass, I want you to stick something in."  
Mokuba's voice had dropped to a wail.

"Well then..." Mokuba wheezed, thrusting his hips impatiently against the mattress.  
"What?" shouted Rafael unnerved.  
"Surprise me," Mokuba demanded.  
"Oh, you'll be in for a surprise," Rafael's growled while grabbing Mokuba's head and forcing it towards his groin.

He shoved his twitching cock between Mokuba's soft lips before yanking at his hair to drive it in deeper. Mokuba tried to dislodge the dripping intruder and coughed violently but Rafael clasped his hands around his throat and squeezed until he felt his own cock through the thin skin stretching over it. Muffled gagging noises escaped Mokuba's abused throat as it was brutally penetrated.  
Mokuba was about to scream and gripped Rafael's arm in fear when all of a sudden he got pushed away by his shoulders, his thorax now enjoyably free.

"That's...too far..." he heard Rafael mumbling as he attended irritated to his throbbing member "Either way I don't want you to be sick all over me."  
"That was...surprising," Mokuba mumbled eventually.  
They exchanged glances timidly at first before they both noticed the tension draining from the opposite's face.  
Finally both of them couldn't help laughing out loud.

Rafael got to his feet slightly swaying. He fumbled with his erect manhood awkwardly before leaving for the luxurious living room with the small kitchen.  
"You don't need to spike my drink with aphrodisiacs," Mokuba replied, "oddly enough I'm still rock hard even though you tried to suffocate me."  
"Asphyxiation can be really stimulating when done properly," Rafael replied from the other room, "And I needn't use any artificial stimulants."  
What followed were muffled thuds accompanied by short scraping sound just like knife cutting on a plastic surface.  
Curious, Mokuba sat up.

"Cooking isn't foreplay," he teased and couldn't suppress a quiet giggle.  
"I take you've never been to France then," Rafael replied his nearing footsteps indicating that he was returning to their love nest.  
Mokuba stared at the neatly cut-up vegetable chunks.  
"Chilli peppers?" Mokuba asked wonderingly.  
"A natural aphrodisiac," Rafael replied as he sat down beside him one hand still clasping the chopping board.  
"I don't like the taste," Mokuba said falling back into his petulant immature behaviour.  
"Little boys should eat their vegetables," Rafael mocked him, "Now open up."

Rafael, oblivious to the fact that he'd touched a nerve by treating him like a child, barely tried to suppress a chuckle as Mokuba folded his arms in front of his chest and glowered at him. As he stuck out his tongue Rafael made sure that he placed a small chunk of chilli pepper on it.  
Though the concept of getting hand fed by Rafael excited him, Mokuba swallowed the chunk before spitting. "It tastes gross, "he complained: "Aww and now my tongue is burning."  
"Come on, open your mouth."  
Mokuba's lips parted obediently and he stuck out his tongue to find another chilli pepper placed on it.

"And now: Try not to swallow it," Rafael instructed him as his cock followed the vegetable into the pulsing fleshy cavity.  
Mokuba sucked Rafael's dick expertly his swollen tongue capping around the chilli pepper as it worked its way up and down Rafael's length.  
"It's getting bigger," Mokuba remarked awe resonating in his excited teenage voice before he helped himself to some more peppers. The chunks rasped over Rafael's throbbing cock and Mokuba enjoyed the sweet hisses of his aroused partner. Pleasure and pain doubled in his vocal chords and produced the coarsest horniest and oestrus-inducing growl mankind had ever been forced to listen to. And with every breath drawn it intensified grew louder and more threatening.

Rafael was already close to coming into his mouth and the only thing from saving him from ejaculating early was the cool air clinging to his cock as he pulled it from Mokuba's mouth forcefully.  
The saliva coating his manhood, now slowly cooling down, sent shivers down his spine.  
He held out his hand. "Okay...now spit."  
Mokuba looked back and forth between Rafael's fingers and his despite his arousal complacent face. Having decided on obeying he dislodged the chilli peppers as civilised as possible, one by one, before licking Rafael's hand tenderly. Rafael forced him onto his stomach, one hand pressed flat against his stomach before pulling him upwards and onto all fours. Mokuba glanced over his shoulder worriedly.

"No, no...no, don't...!"

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly and grabbed the sheets as he felt the bits of chilli pepper entering his anal cavity the way they had left his mouth, one by one.


	8. Asphyxiation

"It burns," he whined, quivering and shaking at the strange sensation of Rafael rubbing the last chunk over his sweet, pink anus playfully. "Please, I don't want this…it feels weird…"  
Rafael shoved the last chunk in, his thump pressing forward until Mokuba's cute entrance had closed around it again. Though he felt the resistance from within.

"No, you don't," Rafael grabbed his own cock and crammed it into Mokuba's firm ass while slowly his thump retrieving. Mokuba gasped, tightening around Rafael's thick manhood involuntarily.  
"Stop pushing like that," he complained his knuckles whitening as they increased their grip on the sheets, "Your cock is so swollen it hurts."  
"Your ass keeps sucking me in, don't tell me you're not enjoying it," Rafael grunted while pulling Mokuba's backside higher to deliver deeper and more intense thrusts. "You wanted me to cream your ass," Rafael said. He ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately and sighed at the wails escaping his small friend's lips, "I'm not going to hold back, I know you're waiting for my hot load inside you."

Rafael nuzzled Mokuba's neck, pulling him towards his chest while literally impaling him.  
"I want you to make me feel good," Mokuba complained, instantly cursing himself for his pathetic babbling.  
What a cliché.  
His partner was ruthless and hot-blooded seme while he was the fragile, small, soft-hearted uke.  
Either way he was too stubborn to back down now.

Rafael slowed down. His violent penetration transformed into deep and passionate thrusts.  
"You're selfish," Mokuba pressed on, his voice now pathetically boyish, "You've set my intestines on fire, just for your own pleasure, why I can't even jack-off because your weight would crush me. I want to come too…but I'm not even half hard."

"You're just as selfish as ever," Mokuba bit his lower lip.  
 _Right_ , his sarcastic side added, _proof to him that you're not just a little boy, depending on him. Oh, right I forgot you can't because that's what you are. Without him you can't even handle your own arousal._

Rafael pulled Mokuba closer, his insatiable cock still churning inside of him.  
"I know, it's my own fault," he whispered seductively, "I've been spoiling you, you're used to something better and I'd love to show you something thoroughly stimulating, but…" and then he kissed his neck, "I don't know if you can bear it."  
Mokuba arched his back and thrust out his rear end. Slowly he got accustomed to the feeling of the tickling bits of vegetable. Though it wasn't much of a turn-on, at least not to him.  
"Depends on my fee," Mokuba replied at last as the little part of him that was a loose cannon broke through.

"It's no game this time," Rafael replied. He sounded concerned. "I've told you about erotic asphyxiation and given you the odd foretaste as well. But to allow your partner to hold you on the balance to death requires trust. I need your trust Mokuba."  
Behind him Rafael kneeled down, placing Mokuba's delicate body in his lap while restraining the quivering limbs in his strong hands.  
"I need you to trust me," Rafael repeated thoughtfully.

"I've trusted you so far," Mokuba whispered sounding more certain than he felt, "I'm not going to stop now. Don't forget I'm your little rent-boy. You pay, I obey."  
Rafael caressed his back tenderly. His thrusts were slow and reserved. "Chose a safe word," Rafael instructed him, but hesitated, "No, forget it we don't need one. This is your first time with that technique. A simple 'Stop' will do."  
"Either way I won't say it," Mokuba replied cheekily.  
"I told you this is not a game," Rafael snapped, "You trust me that I'm not going to suffocate you and I trust you that you will tell me to stop when you can't take it anymore."

Mokuba nodded. He felt nervous despite his confidence in Rafael. But he shrugged it off.  
Grin and bear it. Just like those meetings. Just grin and bear it.

"Whatever you do, don't panic," Rafael soothed him while embracing him tightly, "You know, you can trust me. I'll take care of you, I'll promise."  
Rafael's love oaths, thought to relax and ensure Mokuba only made things worse for him. But Mokuba ignored his inner voice that pleaded and begged, begged him to quit while he still could.  
"Okay," Mokuba breathed in deeply and tried to brace himself, trying to hide his inner turmoil from Rafael.  
"Come on, let's do this," Mokuba said as he gripped Rafael's hands.  
 _Before I change my mind_ , he added as a mental note.

Rafael's hands surged up, feeling for the tender neck, brushing over it, titillating the soft skin before suddenly closing around it.  
As a gut reaction Mokuba clapped his hands around Rafael's and, feeling that they wouldn't give an inch at his desperate tugs, felt the blood draining from his head as an agonizing terror gripped him. He was close to drumming his fists on Rafael's arms, but got a grip on himself and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on not freaking out and gasped for air in relief as Rafael allowed him two lungs full of oxygen.

In his distress Mokuba pressed himself flat against Rafael's body thereby facilitating an even deeper intrusion. He synchronised with Rafael, moved with him, against him, rode his cock with increasing effort and dwindling consciousness. Instead of fighting Rafael he tried spurring him further on. His hands rested on his own thighs as he worked his way up and down Rafael's cock. He gulped for air, winced at the firm pressure around his throat and sank back into Rafael's arms. He closed his eyes again, his limbs dangling lifelessly, his body unresisting and barely responding.

His fingers growing numb, Rafael struggled to keep the steady pressure up in Mokuba's throat as his thrusts thundered through the tender little body in his lap. His hands were twitching in agitation, he was close to spilling over the edge and secretly he wished Mokuba would urge him to stop. But that little brat didn't know its limits, did it? No, Mokuba would rather choke than admit defeat, admitting that it was too much for him. That stupid little boy still thought of it as a game.  
This time Mokuba coughed lamely as he sucked in as much air as he could. He moaned aloud with his ass tightening around Rafael's rock-hard cock until his voice broke off, throttled by Rafael's violent hands.

But was he any different, Rafael caught himself wondering.  
He wouldn't admit defeat himself, he'd struggle to maintain his control over Mokuba until the very end. Whether he'd risk suffocating him was a question he didn't know the answer to himself.

The world around him started to change into a fuzzy net of lights. Mokuba barely blinked, because the sight of it freaked him out. But the feeling, the sensation inside…was too good to be true. Rafael's veiny cock had never felt so surprisingly real. He felt him inside, closer than ever, felt every drop of his pre-cum, felt every muscle inside vibrating. His foreskin throbbed inside of him, coming alive within his slick ass, rubbing his most exquisite spots so delightfully.  
He was nearing his climax himself, he'd twitch and jerk at every spasm in his nether regions. Mokuba blinked at his own proud erection, his own cock twitching pleasantly, looking so cute and inviting.

He reached down to find a pleasure sparkling from his fingertips, his own hands were driving him into ecstasy, he felt so real and so good, so goddamn good and new.

"Say it," Rafael wheezed as he was growing impatient. He felt Mokuba's body jumping up and down on his groin, grinding the sweet ass against him as if the boy in his lap was a sex toy.  
"For fuck's sake, say it, say stop!"

Mokuba smiled, bliss dancing over his lips as he released the pressure into his hands, fumbling with his genitals awkwardly before slipping deeper into Rafael's lap.  
Rafael groaned shamelessly as he let the little lifeless doll move at his every will, forcing the tender body into submission, driving his greedy member in and out until he felt Mokuba's raw anus clenching around his length in agony.  
Fighting against his feral urges, his instincts to conquer, abuse and destroy, he detached his hands from Mokuba's throat and let the fragile body topple forward onto the bed.

Rafael grabbed Mokuba's haunches and forced him face down into the bed, his cock enjoying the slightly different but far more stimulating angle. He thrust brutally into Mokuba, who stabilised his breath and barely wheezed at the pain, before stopping in mid-motion and doubling over. His body slamming into Mokuba's, he grunted and moaned into his ear without shame while pumping his precious seed into him.

The beast was becoming tame again and Rafael licked Mokuba's sweat covered skin and nuzzled his neck affectionately.  
Rafael rolled down from Mokuba and onto his side to hug the tender body, hug him and never let him go again. Once again he was drawn to Mokuba, protecting and cradling him in his arms, when deep down he knew he was yearning for his younger lover's love, the feeling only he could give him.  
The feeling of belonging.  
After all, even a wolf can become tame…

"You're crushing me," Mokuba whispered and made pathetic attempts to wriggle out of Rafael's tight embrace. The lack of oxygen was still predominant in his muscles, he felt shaky and exhausted but at least his vision, and his scruffy side, were back to normal again. Well, almost.

Rafael rolled onto his back and stroked Mokuba's shoulders thoughtfully. His hands travelled downwards, rubbing the reddening butt cheeks with the back of his hand. His fingers fondled the sweetly swollen entrance, still sticky with cum and dipped into it, feeling the hot softness stretching around them. As he withdrew his fingers he felt his warm cream dribbling out of Mokuba's ass and sat up to watch.

"Pervert," Mokuba mumbled with his face in a pillow and tried to escape onto his side. But Rafael's hands pinned him down onto his stomach as their owner didn't want to be deprived of the sight of this delightful natural phenomenon.

"You didn't tell me to stop," Rafael said, lost in thought, as he ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair.  
"I didn't need to," Mokuba replied and chuckled, "you stopped yourself."  
There it was.  
Seto Kaiba's cheeky little grin, a smile rich with superiority and distain. And yet, displayed on his brother's lips, there was something else…  
Mokuba's eyes were different from his brother's. They sparkled.  
They were trusting, those were eyes you could lose yourself in.  
Or was that just Rafael's feral instinct talking…

"I didn't need to," Mokuba repeated a trifle quieter, "Because I could trust you. I knew you would stop before hurting me."  
"You're being soppy again," Rafael said and ruffled the sweat soaked strands of hair hanging into Mokuba's face.  
And yet, deep down, he knew that those soppy words meant the world to him.

Even though he'd never admit it. At least not as long as he was sober.

* * *

Mokuba lay curled up into a ball in Rafael's arms purring with delight whenever Rafael raked his fingers through his hair.  
"Do you…" Mokuba began, rolling his head into the nape of his neck to give Rafael the cutest look he'd ever seen on him, "Just out of curiosity…Do you still have your bike?"  
Rafael stroked him tenderly. "Why do you ask?" he asked back bluntly.  
"I just thought…Can you give me a ride home?" Mokuba asked still sickly sweet.

"No."

"You can't take me home, or you can't take me home on your bike?" Mokuba kept on nagging.  
"Both," Rafael replied while sitting up, "But if you beg me really nice, I may consider driving you home."  
"So you still have your bike," Mokuba deducted, "Why can't you give me a ride?"  
"We came here by car," Rafael pointed out.  
"You're used to make unnecessary arrangements just for me," Mokuba said, "So you better come up with a good reason now."

"I don't ride it very often," Rafael explained after a while, "It symbolises everything I've left behind. The things I were and never want to be again. It's part of me, obviously, but it's locked up in a garage most of the time. Though I make sure to keep it close to me."  
"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Do you have any idea what these machines cost?" Rafael asked back, "I'd lose a fortune if it got stolen."  
"And you never give it a ride?" Mokuba pressed on.  
"Look, I can't take you home on the bike," Rafael sighed.

"Why not?"

"It would feel wrong," Rafael admitted quietly, momentarily lost in thought. Indeed, it would feel wrong to have someone accompany you when you've rode that bike on your own, building up your own strength, your resistance to loneliness.

"There's not enough room for two to sit comfortably. Would have worked on Alister's bike but not on mine."

"You always say, that I'm so petit and small, I won't take up much room," Mokuba insisted.  
"You're a pain in the ass," Rafael sighed and Mokuba, knowing him for the time they had shared now, knew that Rafael was about to give in, "But if your brother catches us, he's going to kill us."  
" _You_ ," Mokuba corrected and giggled, "He'd never lay a finger on me."

* * *

"That's as far as I can take you."

Mokuba took off his helmet and shook his head in a fruitless attempt to detangle his hair. His head was still racing, the heavenly bliss of pure adrenaline still washing over his mind.  
Rafael had stopped near the gates of the mansion Mokuba called home and was looking more than worried.  
"Come on, give me back that helmet," Rafael demanded while snatching it from his fingers.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Rafael's shoulders and kissed him passionately and without thinking.  
"Alright, get a move on," Rafael ruffled his hair nervously while detaching himself from his firm grip, "And try to get rid of that broad grin. You look like someone who has been fucked brain-dead."

Mokuba giggled cutely, still moving as if in a dream and thoughtlessly waving after him as Rafael disappeared among the roaring of his engine.

Something he instantly regretted as soon as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
Someone must have seen them. Christ, someone _must_ have seen them!

He rushed to his brother's private study, cursing himself for his clinginess and his lack of self-control.  
He turned the knob to find the room locked. Inside of him relief and dread fought for dominance.  
Seto wasn't here, he hadn't seen him, right?  
Obviously he wasn't at home when his study, in which he was technically living, was locked in the afternoon, right?  
Or he just couldn't answer the door because he was already organising a sniper for Rafael's assassination…

Mokuba hammered against the dark chestnut frame and rattled at the door, the cold dread slowly devouring him.  
The room was dead-silent.  
Then, finally, there was a rustling sound from within; a bed creaking in distress under the shifting weight on top of it.  
There were two thuds as the obviously irritated owner of a shaking pair of feet felt the cold ground beneath their toes.  
Someone cleared their throat.

"You... took your time," Seto sounded stressed and slightly distracted while unlocking the door and cracking it open. And yet his voice was reassuring, no, it rebuilt Mokuba's strength and confidence. His big brother was here, he'd probably been dozing until he had nastily woken him. But all the irrational fears were gone, Seto was at home and as real as ever, not threatening in the least way. In all his life had Mokuba never been so pleased to hear his brother's voice.

"I'm so sorry," Mokuba began while trying to remember what excuse for his absence he'd given Seto.  
Either way he wasn't given enough time to either recall it or come up with a new lie as his brother merely nodded lost in thought. His eyes rested on a spot a few inches behind his head.  
"I'm glad you're home already," Seto replied while looking over his own shoulder. Only now Mokuba noticed his brother's topless body.  
But as he searched his brother's gaze he found the later one's attention drawn to the wardrobe beside his working desk.  
"To be honest, I'm still very busy..." Seto explained, a strained sigh escaping his lips as he fumbled with the doorknob, "I'll check on you later if you don't mind."  
"No, that's fine," Mokuba said and meant it; though he was slightly irritated by his brother's mental derangement.

Seto was never one to be absent-minded or careless, especially when it came to his little brother (who was still receiving more attention than he could bear). He was usually the one to give Mokuba the third degree and ask questions Mokuba didn't want to answer.  
And he was 16. He was literally begging to be kept at bay.  
Still.  
Seto had never closed the door in front of his face when he'd come to his room before.

As Mokuba left he was too lost in his thoughts to notice the door shutting and closing once again before being locked up for good.  
Neither did he hear a second voice, definitely not belonging to his brother, asking: "Is he gone?" before their owner dared to leave their hideout in the wardrobe.

No, Mokuba kept pondering why Seto would keep anything a secret from him.  
The thought struck him like a thunderbolt. It wasn't something. It was _someone_.  
Mokuba had reached his room by the time the prior incident had pieced itself together in his mind.  
Seto wasn't hiding something. He was hiding _someone_.

Mokuba sat down on his bed, trying to digest the idea.  
Someone must have been in Seto's room, Seto had been meeting up with someone. He... had probably been doing something indecent. Okay, judging by the guilty look on his face and the few incoherent words he'd greeted him with and the apparent lack of shirt... well, probably the lack of any clothes at all... Gosh, he must have caught him doing something really awkward!

Mokuba didn't know whether he should laugh or cry out of pure shock. He settled for something in the middle and giggled in bewilderment.  
His mind was bubbling over with ideas.

Poor Seto. So far Mokuba hadn't even discovered whether Seto possessed any taste for sexuality at all. And now he had been unfortunate enough as to be interrupted by his own little brother while having sex. Probably being interrupted while having sex for the _first time_.

Mokuba hoped that he was mistaken and hadn't just prevented his brother from finally getting laid. No, that couldn't be it. Seto must have had sex before.  
Well, he'd been around him most of the time, but somehow and somewhere he must have...  
Well, the more he thought about it the more unrealistic it seemed.

For heaven's sake he had cock-blocked his own brother! No wonder Seto hadn't even dared looking at him. He probably thought that he didn't even know what it was he had been doing. Seto probably thought... no, Seto _definitely_ thought that Mokuba was still as innocent as he looked.  
To think that when he had suspected Seto of knowing about Rafael and him Seto must have suspected him of noticing what was going on in his private study...

Mind you, he caught himself wondering, _what_ had been going on in Seto's study? And what was going on right now? Well, he couldn't just sneak to his room and hope for a peek at Seto's... well, _partner_.  
Mokuba hadn't yet decided whether it would be a man or a woman that was sharing a bed with his brother. Probably even right now. While he was thinking about it.  
Seto had always seemed so...androgynous and asexual.  
Nevertheless he was now either shagging a woman or being ploughed by a man or shagging a man and being ploughed by a woman (if she wore one of those things Rafael had recently told him about that should bring equality among men and women, at least considering rapists).  
And this was so wrong in so many ways.

Mokuba collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to decide what to do next.  
He knew that his relationship with Rafael had, despite his efforts of preventing it, made him more mature and considerate.  
Still, he was 16 and wouldn't waste his youth just because of that. So he did the only sensible thing any teenager would do.  
He grabbed his phone and messaged Rafael.

[I think Seto wanted to have sex for the first time today but I didn't let him. Dunno. Feels weird.]

Mokuba rolled onto his stomach and waited, his feet dangling impatiently up and down.  
As soon as he heard the vibrating sound he stared at the display.

[I told you I'm not interested in incestuous porn. NO; SRSLY?! WHAT WAS THAT JUST ALL ABOUT?! CALL ME ASAP!]


	9. Crouse Calls

"You're kidding…"  
"Come on… no!"  
"You fucking bastard… yeah, sure…pull the other one."

Mokuba was still lying on his bed and rolled onto his side while chuckling dismissively. He'd called Rafael right away after the incident with the misleading text message.  
And now, having chatted with his lover for some time now to lighten the mood again, he couldn't believe what Rafael had just revealed to him.

"I thought you worked for a company in the IT field," Mokuba tried to defend his aforegoing, mocking comments.

"I do," Rafael replied via phone, "it's all about software virtual interface."

"But you… you fucking liar," Mokuba burst out laughing again.

"You've accompanied me to a dozen meetings, met up with clients and my superiors and still you didn't know what company I work for. You must be either extremely ignorant or childish not to hear a word of what we were discussing," Rafael said, confronting Mokuba with his main flaws concerning his future career in KaibaCorp's management floor.  
Mokuba feigned interest easily but it was almost impossible for him to get his head around things that didn't concern him in the least way.

Mokuba rolled onto his stomach.  
"You work in a sex-toy factory," Mokuba summed up what he'd just been explained to.  
"No," Rafael corrected him; Mokuba could almost hear him rolling his eyes, "I work in the company's IT- and development department. I am to come up with new ideas for people to please themselves or their partners by use of one of our magnificent machines."

"No wonder you think about sex all the time," Mokuba giggled in bewilderment, "It's technically your job."  
He paused, a thought springing to his mind.  
"Then why did you meet up with Seto in the conference room?" Mokuba asked, adding bemusedly, "Did you sell him anything special?"  
"No," Rafael almost cut him off, "We discussed business only. I was interested in one of his recent developments."  
"But our company specialises in hologram-techniques," Mokuba explained.

"Exactly," Rafael agreed smugly, "KaibaCorp has developed the most life-like holograms ever created by man. They are so realistic you can actually feel them… not, of course, really feel the hologram itself but the small electric shocks transmitted via your skin when you should 'touch' their surface, as your brother put it. But they manage to create a surprisingly realistic sensation."

"But they were meant to revolutionise the gaming experience," Mokuba stated perplexed.  
"I'm aware that your brother had reduced the application spectrum to a gimmick for games; but I believe that there's more to the market than he sees right now."

Mokuba, with his head sinking into his pillow, turned the idea round and round in his head.  
"You're speaking of hologram sex-dolls," Mokuba deducted.

"The term 'virtual partners' would be more appropriate," Rafael ts-tsked nonchalantly, "think about it. Your deepest wishes could come true. Who wouldn't want to have sex with a real porn star, or an actress or shag a lovely starlet… Also the intensity of shocks could be variable and a new system, which your brother has told me about, could possibly simulate thrust and stimulus, thereby creating the sensation of solid shapes which could be inserted."

"You could fuck a hologram," Mokuba summed up again, "And possibly get fucked by it, too."  
"You're a smart cookie," Rafael chuckled, "So it won't be one of those hardcore 'men only' sex toys. Twice as many costumers."

"It would be extremely expensive," Mokuba pointed out, "Who would want to buy it?"

" _Want_ is not the same as _can_ ," Rafael explained, "As I said before: who wouldn't want to shag someone out of their league. As for _can_ : There's lots of money in the sex toy industry."

Over the phone Mokuba heard Rafael stretching in his chair comfortably. The memory of the soft leather of his executive office chair into which he had dug his nails as Rafael had fucked him violently during a break flowed back into his mind and his free hand patrolled the twitching skin of his now stiff member nervously.

Rafael sighed as he relaxed some more. Was he touching himself as well? Mokuba couldn't stop wondering. And the thought of that was even more of a turn-on.  
"You wouldn't believe what people are buying," Rafael went on.

Mokuba bit his lower lip and drew a long breath. "Tell me," he invited him.

Rafael chuckled before clearing his throat.  
"Customization," Rafael began, "Customization is the thing. Like... Personalized dildos with the donor's name engraved so you can feel it at every push. And I remember one specifically kinky CEO ordering a dozen dildos modelled after his own genitals as a generous gift to his female employees."

"That's terrible," Mokuba said. Nonetheless he felt his own hands darting for cover inside his tightening pants, "...Anything else?"

"Animal-type dildos. And I'm not talking about sex-toys in the shape of a dolphin, which, earnestly, look like penises naturally, but modelled animal genitalia. Some perverts even order them in life-size which is rather odd, and possibly dangerous, with walrus penises," Rafael went on levelly, adding nonchalantly, "You're getting turned on by this, don't you?"

"Shut up," Mokuba hissed through gritted teeth. To his own shame he had to admit that he had just unzipped his trousers in order to relieve some of the pressure from his groinal region. "Go on," he commanded Rafael in his lust-driven raspy voice.

"Some of the machines are rather... brutal," Rafael explained. His voice was different now, as if he was under a lot of pressure himself. "Most of them aren't even coming close to being produce en mass. They are just prototypes but believe me, they are disturbing enough. Like..."

"Like what?" Mokuba asked cheekily, feeling the thuds of his heart pulsing in his nether regions. He started touching himself almost absent-mindedly, quivering and shaking at the sensation of his own fingers stroking the firm and erect flesh towering between his thighs.

"Like..." Rafael began, obviously suppressing a pleasure-filled moan, "Dildos speckled with miniature needles, barbed hooks to be specific, almost invisible and not strong enough to penetrate skin but mucous membrane. For those who believe pain really is pleasure; Though the use of it will probably lead to a long and awkward talk with their urologist."

Mokuba sighed almost soundlessly. He listened for Rafael's hasty breathing, the stifled groans escaping his mouth whenever he gasped for air. By now Mokuba knew that Rafael was playing with himself as well and enjoyed discovering the audible indicators as he went on.

"What else?" Mokuba teased. He chuckled as Rafael cleared his throat, a definitive sign that his mind had been preoccupied with the pulsing of his nether regions.

"The unicorn's horn," Rafael went on, wheezing and panting between breaths, "a spiralled dildo in a colour blend that reminds you of cotton candy. Though it's not the cute toy for little girls you might expect it's rather flexible and adapts to every shape and bend. Therefore it's not an 'impaler', as is the actual mythological creature it was modelled after. Comes with pink-glitter lube to give you that magical feeling you've longed for all your adult life."

He paused and drew a deep breath. Mokuba licked his dry lips as he closed his eyes. His twitching fingers caressed his warm manhood tenderly.

"What's the sickest thing you've created in your whole career?" Mokuba asked with a pleading voice, shamelessly begging, unable to hide his covetousness. Agitatedly he reached for his cushion, dragged it down over the side of his body and shoved it between his twitching legs as a lame replacement for his hot lover's body. But he needed something to hump and mount; something he could violate while thinking of Rafael.  
And just to hear his voice was enough stimulation to send shivers down his spine.

"Possibly..." and there Rafael let out a deep sigh which vibrated through his strained lungs as he panted, "the Extraterrestrial Intruder."  
"What's that?" Mokuba begged to be told. He pushed his hair, which had a tendency to droop and hang down in unwanted places, out of his face.  
"Its shape puts you in mind of a vigorous tentacle or a barbed tongue. It looks modern, sleek and invitingly nubby and you barely notice the small hatch on the side, which opens up under firm pressure to reveal that this little handy helper is conveniently hollow. The long and thick tube-like construction inside is visible through the translucent rubber."

"I'm not one of your costumers, you don't have to persuade me to buy something off you," Mokuba giggled, not even able to shut-up his cheeky side in the current state of arousal.

"Via the hatch the tube can be filled with lubricant you can squirt inside, creating the sensation of a really intense ejaculation... or you release eggs..."

With his trousers stripped down to around ankle level Mokuba mounted the cushion while thrusting into his own hand. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of his fingers; how practised they had become under Rafael's guidance.  
He stroked his glans pleasurably, thrusting into the firm grip of his fingers wrapped around his attention-seeking member with a jerking of his hips.  
"Eggs?" he repeated almost breathlessly, sweat dripping all over his face.

"Fake plastic eggs," Rafael groaned, "They're included for the extremely kinky-minded. Imagine... the sensation of something warm, something alien to you shoving its way into your body... an extraterrestrial oppressor abusing you, inseminating you... or designating your their host to carry their offspring."

"That's fucked up," Mokuba wheezed, enjoying whispering the syllable 'fuck' more than ever, his hands trembling with the built-up lust and awaiting the relaxing release. Oh bloody hell, he was already so close... if only Rafael wouldn't stop talking and groaning and filling his head with those fucked up thoughts...

"I think I should get you one of them," Rafael mused, audibly struggling to articulate properly, "I could fill it with my cream beforehand then you've got something to cheer you up while I'm away on a business trip."

A choking sound grumbled through Mokuba's throat as he picked up the pace.  
He dreamed of pleasing himself with Rafael inside this vessel of a sex toy, no, several loads, his condensed essence, all just for him, waiting for him to shoot him into ecstasy... feeling him everywhere inside of him, with every drop, close and closer than ever...

Mokuba groaned while ejaculating into his hands, rubbing his violently pulsing member ecstatically.  
He felt the cold sweat dribbling down his neck before he fell back into the soft mattress, hellish bliss still pumping through his veins and dislodging itself onto his sweat soaked sheets. He picked up the phone he'd dropped, longing for his lover's voice.  
"Sorry, he managed to whisper, shame and self hate returning to his conscience for coming to early.

"Go on, "Rafael instructed him, almost begging. It took Mokuba more than a moment to get comfortable on the bed again.

"Keep moaning," Rafael ordered.  
"But I've already…" Mokuba was about to explain as Rafael cut him off: "I know, just fake it. Keep going and make me horny."

Mokuba was appalled by the idea. He'd groaned and panted shamelessly while being aroused and being in action. But faking pleasure...  
His mind, set in its own way, brought up the logical question of 'why'. Why should he in fact do anything as messed up as feigning arousal? Pretending to be enjoying something when you weren't wasn't just stupid it felt downright wrong to the core.  
Playing and pretending was something only whores did. To get you've got to give.  
But he was free in his position to do as he pleased.  
So why should he do anything for Rafael?

 _Because you_ want _to_ , a little voice at the back of his mind sniggered, _because you take pleasure in giving him pleasure_.  
But I've already taken my pleasure in it, Mokuba reassured himself after giving his sagging limb an experimental stroke. I don't need a round number two.  
 _But you know that you'll be rewarded for your selfless acts_ , the voice added, _In a way you've already been rewarded by being asked to do it for him_.

Mokuba shook his head, hoping thereby to close the tormenting book called 'My Feelings and Emotions – Volume 1 of 20' once and for all.  
It was bad enough to think without having any of these thoughts as it were.

"I don't know what..." he tried explaining to Rafael his uneasiness considering the correct approach towards this alien subject. But he got cut off by another groan emerging from his speaker.  
"Just pretend you're lying in my arms and I'm teasing you," Rafael suggested anxiously, "You know…think of something to get into the mood."

"But how?" Mokuba asked honestly.

Rafael coughed nervously as Mokuba heard him fumbling with his phone.  
There was the clicking of keys on his keyboard. And, finally, soft music floating into his ear.

 _Laughing  
Locks turned  
Pale with stress  
As I watch you  
Give time and gain your very best  
Now as I see your blue eyes true  
My words fail to persuade you..._

Mokuba felt inclined to close his eyes and let his mind become one with the beguiling music.  
The tune created a secluded air in Mokuba's mind, a feeling of intimacy and closeness. And an inexhaustible feeling of security. He felt the words in his heart, drifting through his body, thinking of Rafael's blue eyes, the voluptuous glances he shot him, his lovely eyes, the eyes he wanted to lose himself in.

"Relax," Rafael whispered seductively, judging by Mokuba's cute sighs and soft moans that the ambiance music was already doing the trick for his little lover," show me what a cute little kitten you can be. Rub your soft skin against mine." In a lower voice he added, "Purr for me."

Mokuba was about to laugh out loud but felt his vocal chords vibrating as he purred and moaned sentimentally. He enjoyed hearing Rafael's replies; every moan from his throat was rewarded with a sigh and compliment in return.  
"You're the cutest thing in the world, you know that?" Rafael sighed into his ear, "I want to feel you. I need you so badly."

Rolling back onto his stomach and then onto his side Mokuba rested his head against his pillow with his phone buried underneath his ear. He ran his fingers over his body tentatively. Maybe that would help to get into the mood…

"Oh, please Rafael... I want you too..." he moaned sweetly, hoping that it sounded less cheesy than in his head, "Please... oh, I want you to touch me, to run your fingers over my skin... oh, Rafael..."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Rafael asked seductively. He cleared his throat, now panting at every breath drawn.

"You know..." Mokuba purred and giggled childishly, "Where it feels so good... oh Rafael... I want you to ram your big and brutal cock into me, I want to feel every inch of it... oh Rafael, please, I need to feel you, I want you so badly..."  
Mokuba did his best moaning and sighing and whispering sweet words into his phone with Rafael gasping and groaning at every sound from him.

Rafael's voice sounded distant and a lot deeper which, in Mokuba's experience, was a sure sign that Rafael was about to climax.  
Mokuba chuckled.  
Then he let out a guttural moan and begged Rafael: "I need your cum... please come for me, I need you to come... Oh, Rafael, fill me with your cum, fill me up until I'm dripping all over..."

A deep and soft sigh from his speaker indicated Rafael's exceedingly anticipated release.  
Despite himself Mokuba noticed that he was grinning. He felt pride in knowing he'd caused his lover to come; he could make him orgasm without needing to touch him.  
Well, he caught himself musing, who would have guessed that he'd feel content with just knowing that he'd pleased Rafael?  
He harrumphed.  
Rafael was right. He really was soppy.

"Damn," Rafael cursed under his breath as Mokuba heard him jerking in his seat, "I've only had this desk cleaned yesterday..."  
Mokuba couldn't help giggling. "Send me a picture, I want to see it," he blurted out.  
"Why don't you come over first thing tomorrow morning and lick it all off?" Rafael suggested while Mokuba heard him scrubbing at his desk, "Or better yet, I'll wedge a funnel between your petite buttcheeks and let it dribble all in."  
"I like your cum fresh," Mokuba replied cheekily, "and it's worse cold. It feels revolting."  
"Tastes revolting too," he added after giving it some thought.

"You're so dirty minded," Rafael whispered sweetly, still shivering at the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
"I know," Mokuba said, his head feeling as light as air, "You wish you had gotten hold of me earlier, don't you? You could have taught me one thing or another and brought me up to be a sordid, down to the core shameless slut."  
"You _are_ sordid," Rafael explained, "And since I don't allow you to hump anyone else apart from me we can neither confirm nor deny whether you're a slut."

"If you say so," Mokuba snapped; but he wasn't hurt, he was teasingly cheeky and gave a little moan, "I bet your colleagues would love to hear me moan like that. They'd even pay me good money for my services."  
"They won't pay you more than I'm already doing," Rafael replied, "Let me hear some more of your cute and sexy voice and I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow night in this fancy new Taiwan restaurant."

Mokuba's smile broadened.  
Well, what could he say? Being paid for was a huge turn on.  
Mokuba began with a low growl before his voice rose to a deep groan, interjected by sweet gasps for air.

Someone knocked at his door.

Feeling the blush rising Mokuba fell silent almost instantly before whispering a shamefaced "Gotta go now," into his phone. He pulled up his pants again and panic-stricken straightened out his clothes as he darted for the door.

"What is it?" Mokuba croaked in a voice laced with nervousness. Christ, had someone been eavesdropping? Had they heard _anything_?

Someone was clearing their throat.  
Mokuba held his breath. This was Seto. This was definitely Seto! Oh God no, his brother was just outside his room and couldn't have failed to hear him moaning in ecstasy, could he?

"Sorry our talk has been delayed. I didn't intend to send you away without opening my door to you," Seto's cool and calm voice protruded from behind the door, "But I've been in the middle of..." and there it seemed to Mokuba he paused to reconsider the idiom, "Heavy negotiations which I was unable to postpone any further."

That's Seto for you, Mokuba caught himself thinking, describing having sex as negotiating. If only those two were the same things he'd have become a porn star so long ago.  
Mokuba stopped that train of thought before it could get involved in any nasty accidents. Innocence was bliss and so was not imagining your elder brother in a thong.  
Great, now he'd done it. Now he couldn't get the picture out of his head...

"May I come in?" Seto asked.  
"Yeah, of course," Mokuba almost cut him off, "I'm not mad or anything. I can't even remember why I had come to your study in the first place..."

The door swung back as Seto entered. He smiled at Mokuba as he always did. His eyes were soft and warm; until his stare hardened and the blue orbs turned the colour of cold steel.  
Seto closed the door almost soundlessly before taking up a seat beside Mokuba, never taking his eyes off his little brother.  
Mokuba was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry," Seto said icily; Mokuba knew that he was trying to stay calm, "I'll call our physician right away. I won't be bothering you with questions now."  
"What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked, unnerved and slightly worried by his brother's cryptic words, "What's wrong?"  
Seto caressed Mokuba's neck fondly. But his fingers were stiff and cold.

"I'll ask her to come here right away," Seto repeated, "You don't have to worry now."  
"Why should I be worried?" Mokuba asked almost terrified.  
"I'm here for you," Seto said, trying hard to sound as though he meant it, "I'll keep you safe." His eyes were magically drawn to Mokuba's chest time and time again.

Mokuba jumped to his feet.  
"What are you looking at?" he snarled, pushing away his brother's hands as they reached for his shoulders. There, he was looking at his collar again.  
"What's wrong with my face?" Mokuba yelled. He stared at Seto irritated before darting into his bathroom.

He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection dumbfounded.

Nothing was wrong with his face.  
It was the skin stretching around his throat and neck that was covered in dark weals and slightly swollen.  
Strangulation marks.


	10. The Answer

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: next chapter will be out for Halloween (yes, you read right: It's going to be a Halloween Special)

* * *

Mokuba's fingers trembled. He pressed himself flat against the cold tilled wall of the restaurant's restroom. He held the phone nervously, retrieving it at irregular intervals while it was ringing to ascertain that he was calling the correct number.  
He begged Rafael under his breath to pick up the call.

"Hello?"  
Mokuba's heart leaped at the sound of Rafael's voice. He was almost too relieved to speak.  
"Can we talk?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
"Where are you?" Rafael asked. Mokuba could sense his desperation. "What the hell has happened? Why haven't you been answering my calls? I was worried sick."  
"Rafael..." Mokuba began meekly but Rafael hadn't finished yet.  
"You haven't gotten back to me in a whole week! I was so desperate I even ringed Kaiba Corporation, your company for fuck's sake, to make an appointment with you. Did you know what I was told?"

Mokuba sighed apologetically. He stared at the door.  
Just please don't let them come looking for me. They can't catch me phoning someone in private...

"The secretary told me that you were unavailable for any meetings. For now. That she couldn't give me any specific date and that your whereabouts were unknown to her and that she'd get back to me whenever you'd resurface. Just what is going on?!"

"Rafael..." Mokuba whispered as quietly as possible. They couldn't hear him through the door, right?  
"We need to talk."  
"You're right about that," Rafael took a deep breath. "Where are you right now?"  
"Please," Mokuba said, avoiding a direct answer, "I need you to pick me up. Right now wouldn't be too favourable," there he risked a glance at the door again, "About four o'clock. I'll be waiting for you outside the '' Hotel."

"I'll be there," Rafael reassured him. He still seemed frightened, Mokuba knew.  
But he had to ask him for that as well.

"And I need money...10.000...cash..."

* * *

Rafael pulled up beside the tall figure watchfully guarding Mokuba, looking like a statue with sunglasses on.  
He didn't move a muscle until Mokuba darted for the car, pulling Mokuba back on his shoulder and guiding his steps as civilized as possible towards the opening car door.

Rafael tried acting normal when he wanted to knock out Mokuba's beefy companion and escape with the boy in question. He eyed up the unequal couple alarmed, his fists clenching in anticipation.

"Get in," the musclehead helped Mokuba into the backseat before sitting down beside him and closing the door.  
Via the rear window Rafael noticed the man nodding towards him.  
"Turn right at the next traffic light, there's a car park behind the shopping centre," Rafael was instructed as he turned the keys.  
"Mokuba-sama suggested it for the rochade due to the lack of high definition cameras there. It's almost impossible someone will notice it."

Rafael was still at a loss. He stopped the car as soon as he'd entered the car park.  
"Will any of you please enlighten me what's going on?"  
"You better pick a place to park," Mokuba said timidly, "It will take a while to explain."

* * *

"And I thought you had been kidnapped."  
Rafael sighed though only partially with relieve. True, after hours he'd spent in a frenzy he finally knew Mokuba was safe. Still, he wasn't quite getting a grip on recent events.

"He's… my bodyguard. The only personal bodyguard I can trust," Mokuba pointed out while watching the monstrous and impassive figure standing beside him by the car out of the corner of his eyes.  
"That is as long as I've got something more persuading than Seto Kaiba's trust offer."  
"Which is money, I assume," Rafael pointed out.

The monumentous bodyguard didn't as much as twitch at the rather derogatory comment.  
A professional indeed.

Mokuba shot Rafael a pleading look. "He'll tell Seto nothing as long as I pay him. Seto believes me to be safe with him and he makes sure my brother's believes won't be damaged."  
Though the penetrating glare Rafael shot him caused Mokuba to add meekly, "but at a cost…"  
"But it's not some kind of ransom?" Rafael felt compelled to ask while patting his chest pocket for his wallet.

"No, it's nothing like that," Mokuba insisted. He watched Rafael retrieving the money from his wallet.  
"I'll pay you back as soon as possible, I promise," he said before emphasizing his bodyguard's loyalty to him and his trustworthiness.

"Is this all, Mokuba-sama?"  
At a nod from Mokuba his bodyguard bowed, heading slowly to the exit.

"The CCTV is old and insufficient. I've planted a jammer in your car, which took out all the cameras around us as soon as we've entered this floor," Mokuba explained expertly with a hint of childish proudness.  
"You may prevent crimes from being solved because you're afraid of your paranoid brother by coming up with the same mad ideas he probably has," Rafael retorted.  
He tried to relax.  
But it was rather difficult to relax when until two minutes ago he'd been convinced to play a major role in a ransom demand kidnapping.  
And knowing that Mokuba had preferred leaving him under this impression to make sure he would make no mistakes… just so that he would not give his older brother a lead…

"Hug me," Mokuba whispered while flinging his arms around Rafael. Rafael stroked his hair as a gut reaction before embracing him tightly.  
"Don't worry," Rafael whispered, trying to soothe both Mokuba and himself.  
"I am worried," Mokuba snapped, lifting his head, "I don't know what to do… this has gone so terribly wrong and I don't know what to do."  
"Everything is falling apart," he muttered gloomily while pressing his face against Rafael's chest, his tears staining his shirt, "Please, don't leave me."

Rafael sighed. For some reason he sounded less strained than before.  
He took a deep breath.  
One thing after another.  
"Have we been to the small café on the second floor before?" Rafael asked, seeking refuge in distraction by changing the subject, "It's lovely. The best bakery in Domino City."  
Rafael patted Mokuba's back tenderly while escorting him to the elevator.  
"I'll buy you something hot and sweet. And _then_ we can talk."

* * *

"Your brother thinks someone assaulted you," Rafael repeated thoughtfully. He placed his coffee mug carefully on the table while considering his next step.  
"Those damn strangulation marks, why didn't I see them when I left the hotel?" Mokuba thought out loud while resting his head in his hands.  
"The bruises take a while to emerge," Rafael explained, "anyway most people mistake them for love bites. Your brother must be an expert to tell the difference after a quick glance."  
Judging by the distant and slightly irritated look Mokuba shot him Rafael knew that he'd touched a nerve.

"He's an expert in everything," Mokuba insisted, "They _why_ doesn't matter. Seto knows that someone tried to choke me. And I don't know how to tell him that it was voluntarily."

The silence between them was sickening. The slightly touchy-feely music didn't help at all.

 _Why are we  
Strangers when our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?_

"Okay, cards on the table," Rafael broke the silence, extremely unsettled by the music, "What do you want?"

"You," Mokuba whispered one-track minded. God, he was close to burst into tears again.  
"That's very flattering," Rafael said and meant it, "But I mean: What do you want to happen? If you could do what you wanted, anything you wanted, what you really felt like what would it be?"

Mokuba considered this for a moment.  
He gulped.  
"I'd tell Seto all about us, about how we met up and our feelings. And then I'd beg him not to kill either of us. And then I'd die of shame for hurting him and playing him and doing all this behind his back," Mokuba babbled, tears stinging his eyes.  
Rafael cleared his throat.

Mokuba stared at the frantically colourful looking cupcake on the plate in front of him, darkly. He didn't want to eat anything. He didn't want to do anything except die and rot very fast.

"Christ, that music's driving me insane," Rafael cursed under his breath, "One more track like that and I'll throttle a waiter."  
Mokuba said nothing.  
"As far as it concerns Seto, it's all the same to me what you want to tell him, I'll always support your decision," Rafael said while grabbing Mokuba's hands and stroking them tenderly. Good, at least he was looking at him again.  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Rafael went on, "We just need time to plan and talk it through."  
He locked onto Mokuba's gaze, a smile popping to his lips.  
"Okay?"

Mokuba nodded.  
How could Rafael make him feel secure when he knew that he hadn't a clue what to do either?  
Well, the most important thing was that he had restored his confidence.  
Though Mokuba felt a fool letting himself get convinced this easily.  
Stupid oxytocin, flooding his mind and clogging his brain.  
A little smirk played around Mokuba's lips.  
Rafael sure knew how to make him dependent on him…

"I… No, _we_ need to tell him. As soon as possible."

Rafael nodded quietly, absorbed in thought.  
He knew it was tearing Mokuba apart, the madness of being lost between two worlds, the world of family, where you'd be safe and secure but in return always be just a small wheel to keep things running and aim at causing the least disturbance; and the world of personal relationship, the game of love, where the world revolved around you, where there was constant inconsistency, the potential of failure, of breakups, of feelings ranging from agony to bliss.  
And Rafael knew that it was wrong to choose between them; you had to find a way to keep them in balance.  
How?  
Well, that was for the two of them yet to be discovered…

"Can't you talk to him?" Mokuba asked, tugging at Rafael's sleeve. Rafael's face radiated surprise at the proposal against all odds.  
"No," Rafael replied automatically, "Why?"  
"I can't talk to Seto about…" Mokuba was visibly struggling to find the right term, "well _us_. I don't even know what to say. I'll never find the right words."  
"Just tell him how much you love me, then emphasize your brotherly love and undying loyalty to him and point out how undignified it would be for us two creatures who receive so generously much of your affection to fight over you," Rafael said while sipping his coffee.  
"That's why I want you to explain it," Mokuba ignored Rafael's aforegoing remark, "You're so eloquent. You speak your mind."

"Thank you very much for the compliment but I never speak my mind," Rafael shook his head.  
"Of course you do," Mokuba explained, "As soon as the bedroom's door is closed."  
Rafael shifted a bit uneasy. "That's something different."  
"Please, I can't talk with Seto," Mokuba's voice had almost dropped to a wail, "I just _can't_!"  
"Neither can I," Rafael replied.  
"You're older," Mokuba snapped.  
"He's your brother," Rafael retorted.  
"You're strong minded and very persuasive," Mokuba added, "While I'm just Seto's adolescent weak-minded little brother, he'll brainwash me in under a minute."  
"I tried to suffocate you," Rafael pointed out, "He won't be pleased to hear that from me."  
Mokuba gave this some thought.  
"Then don't tell him about it," he ventured eventually.  
"We grown-ups talk about everything openly," Rafael replied, chuckling at the annoyance springing up in Mokuba's face.  
"Okay," Mokuba folded his arms in front of his chest, "Then we have to tell him that you paid me to plough my virgin asshole as well."  
"There's a difference between being delicate and rubbing it in," Rafael replied while folding his arms in front of his chest likewise.  
"Well you weren't delicate, you just rubbed it in," Mokuba snapped. Despite his effort he couldn't bite back a sneaky smile.

Rafael's gaze had drifted to a point a few inches behind Mokuba's head.  
"Duck," he ordered while turning pale.  
Mokuba flung himself to his side and into the soft cushion of the corner bench.  
Rafael snuggled up to him.  
"What's wrong? Who's there? God, don't tell me he's discovered my absence already?!" Mokuba whispered in a frenzy.  
"No, it's just… it's Alister," Rafael explained.  
Mokuba lifted his head slowly while peaking over the bench.  
"So?" he asked irritated while slowly sitting up again.  
"He's a friend," Rafael pointed out, still observing the familiar costumer of the café nervously, "And I don't want to be seen with you as long as you're officially isolated from the rest of the world."  
Mokuba sighed, hiding his face in his hands.  
"For fuck's sake, why does life has to be so goddamn complicated?"

Rafael slowly turned before ducking again.  
"It gets worse…" he announced gravely.  
Mokuba's eyes widened in horror as he caught a glimpse of Seto entering the café.  
"Alright, we talk to him. The sooner the better," Rafael added. And sat up dumbfounded after Seto had passed them without taking any notice of his little brother with a prior rival.

They both watched Seto approaching Alister and sitting down opposite to him after a brief exchange of glances.  
"At least we know now that he hadn't come for you," Rafael said, interrupting the awkward silence between them.  
"We can't leave," Mokuba pointed out, nervously "From there Seto's got the door in plain view. We're trapped!"  
But then suspicion seemed to stir inside Mokuba.

"What's he meeting Alister for?" Mokuba asked while taking a peak at them from behind the back of the bench.  
Rafael shrugged.  
"Seto looked concerned… but he didn't seem surprised to find him here. And he's far too familiar with him," Mokuba went on, trying to deduct the topic they were discussing from Seto Kaiba's posture and gestures.

"An informal job interview perhaps?" Rafael suggested.  
Mokuba shook his head. "He hasn't even got his suit case with him. And he's wearing plain clothes. And he's far too relaxed."  
Rafael treated Mokuba's brother to a long stare.

"He still looks very reserved and indifferent," he pointed out eventually.  
"For him _that_ is relaxed and sociable," Mokuba explained.

Mokuba and Rafael watched the strange couple in silence. Their eyes widened as Alister reached across the table for Seto's hand; and they almost gasped in shock as Alister's fingers entwined with Seto's, their hands nestling against one another in sweetest harmony.  
Though their meeting was brief what remained was a feeling of intimacy between them.  
And a feeling of shock crept upon the astounded onlookers.

"That didn't just happen... you didn't see that too, did you?" Mokuba's voice dropped almost to a whisper as he dropped behind the back of the bench again, "That's...no, Seto can't..."

Rafael leaned back and tried to relax.  
"I never would have guessed Alister would pick him. Even after all those years...that they can be lovers..." he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Did you two stay in touch?" Mokuba asked Rafael.  
Rafael shrugged. "More or less. We've met a couple of times in the past years. I helped him find a job; He's started working for our company a couple of months ago."  
"In what position, exactly?" Mokuba inquired.  
"Professional Sex Toy Tester," Rafael replied while taking a sip of his coffee, "you know, testing their durability, intensity and skin friendliness..."  
Mokuba's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"I think he's in chartered accountancy or something like that," Rafael corrected his prior remark.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Mokuba's eyes and, in it, the light of excitement slowly dimming.  
A cheeky smile played across Rafael's lips. "You'd love to do that, don't you? Let's see. As soon as this is over I'll file a suggestion for a new kind of job advertisement."  
"You don't need a formal advertisement, you've got connections," Mokuba pointed out. His face lit up and Rafael's heart almost skipped a beat, finally seeing Mokuba smile again.  
"Either way you could try out your newest inventions on me before they're approved for mass production," Mokuba added with a chuckle.

He snuggled up closer to Rafael. His warmth gave him strength, feeling him near him... he knew he was safe, he knew that everything would turn out alright. He just knew it.

At last the music had changed and so had his mood.

 _..._ _At school they taught me how to be  
So pure in thought and word and deed  
They didn't quite succeed…_

Well, Mokuba thought, here he was, hiding behind a comfortable bench with Rafael, watching his brother discussing God knew what with... well, the man he loved.  
Apparently.  
Or just the man he shagged.  
Or the man he got shagged by.

"I wonder who's top and who's bottom?" Mokuba babbled, unintentionally speaking his thoughts.  
He cursed himself instantly before glancing at Rafael, whose lips formed a smug smile.  
"I _know_ ," he stated levelly while sipping his coffee.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, before adding disbelievingly, "Of course you do."  
"Believe me, I know. I've seen the likes of them before. And I've had a good teacher," Rafael explained before pausing his speech. He eyed up Mokuba critically.  
"Would you mind if your brother was the bottom-part?" Rafael asked.

Mokuba considered this quickly.  
"No," he stated and meant it.  
"Either way, he's top," Rafael replied.  
"I knew it!" Mokuba almost jumped to his feet, his chest swelling with childish pride, "But how come you know?"

"It's in their gait. They way they walk. You recognize those typical signs if you're used to observing them," Rafael tried to explain, "It's something you'll learn over the time."  
"It certainly eased matters for you when you wanted to lay a pipe," Mokuba added.  
"I can show you how to pick up the important signs," Rafael promised, "when you're older..."  
Mokuba nudged Rafael's side before resting his head against his chest.  
Rafael stroked Mokuba's hair while they both slumped in the corner bench, they're eyes affixed at a distant point, somewhere, far away in a cosier universe.

But their attention was instantly drawn to the red-haired figure looming over them as it cleared its throat.  
"Seto may not have noticed you two lovebirds...yet. But if I were you I wouldn't take any risks." Alister cleared his throat again while pushing the thick strands of hair out of his face.  
"He's gone to the rest room to... calm down a bit. And when he's back we need to have a talk. The sooner this whole charade is over the better," here Alister paused before trying to sound less strained than before and held out his hand to Mokuba, "Haven't seen you in years. Nice to meet you again under more favourable circumstances."

Mokuba forced himself to a smile as the shock of having been discovered slowly melted away.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Mokuba replied, shaking Alister's hand.  
Alister took a step back while eying up Mokuba thoughtfully, "You really have grown. Surely you're taking after your big brother." A bit embarrassed he added: "The last time we met I only heard your voice... and you just saw the wardrobe I was hiding in."

Before Mokuba could have thought of a reply Alister was gone.  
Rafael stroked Mokuba's back tenderly.  
"Did you notice something?" Rafael asked after a while before placing a soft kiss on Mokuba's cheek.  
"He actually seems...nice," Mokuba replied, "And he calls Seto by his first name which had been until now my prerogative."  
"Anything else?" Rafael asked.  
"No," Mokuba admitted, adding wonderingly, "What is it _you_ 've spotted?"  
"He's just followed your brother to the restroom in order to help him...calm down," Rafael replied.

They both sat in silence, evading each other's gaze.  
"You don't think they're...?" Mokuba asked doubtfully.  
"We could follow their lead for further inspection," Rafael suggested.  
Mokuba toyed with the idea before, finally, shaking his head.  
"I'm sure they're not doing anything indecent," Mokuba stated, "And if they are I don't want to know about it."

To Mokuba's shame it took Seto exactly twelve and a half minutes to return to his seat after Alister had gone which served, in Rafael's opinion not only as proof of his theory but also proofed that Kaiba managed to last a lot longer than Mokuba.  
Alister emerged only moments later. Mokuba felt the blush rising as Rafael pointed out how fuzzy Alister's hair looked now and how he watched his steps and walked with an air of relaxation with just a hint of pain.  
A definite sign, he emphasized, of precedent anal intercourse.

As Alister passed the two of them he patted Mokuba amicably on the shoulder.  
And Mokuba knew what to do.

He got up, accompanied by Rafael and took the seat opposite to Seto where Alister had been sitting. Rafael and Alister sat down facing each other, each of them placing a hand on their partner's thigh unintentionally simultaneously.

Seto's eyes swivelled back and forth between Mokuba and Rafael before he chose Mokuba as his first target.  
"I believe you owe me an explanation," Seto stated in a low voice before taking a quick glance at his wrist watch, "I'll have a meeting in about half an hour and I hope that by this time our little... shall we say 'discussion' is adjourned."

He dropped the businessman-like voice before treating Mokuba to a long stare.  
"How about '5 Questions'?" Seto suggested after what felt like infinity filled with painful silence to Mokuba, "You know, Mokuba, a simple and easy game. Each of us is allowed one question per round and the opposite is admonished to answer correctly and truthfully. Thereby we'll spare us and our..." there he cast another glance at Rafael, "company the fatigue of emotional outbursts and insensitive babbling."

Mokuba nodded, nervously.  
Rafael squeezed his thigh with cramped fingers.

"And though it's different from our games of chess, where it has become custom for you to make the initial moves, I hope you don't mind if I'll go first," Seto added before leaning forward, his fingers orderly steepled.

"Why aren't you accompanied by your bodyguard?" Seto had a shot at the first question.  
Strike.  
For a moment Mokuba was caught off balance and his mind was freezing at the feeling of being found out. But instead of freaking out he took a side glance at Rafael and felt the reassurance flooding back into his body.  
"I asked him to give us the free space we needed," Mokuba replied calmly and without even the slightest hint of a tremor in his voice. Yes, he felt confident again. So he went on further: "'Us' being Rafael and me."

Was that enough? Had Seto gotten the message?

Mokuba dared to take a deep breath. He felt he still needed to add something.  
"We needed to talk. In private."  
He watched those icy-blue eyes staring right into the core of his soul.  
Yes, had probably been enough.  
Seto must have gotten the message. And if he hadn't then he still had Alister to explain it to him later on...

"Okay, my turn now," Mokuba announced after clearing his throat.  
Mokuba locked gazes with Seto.  
He's challenging me, Mokuba thought. I know that he's challenging me. He's just waiting for me to ask him an intimate question.

Alister on the other hand was trying to evade Mokuba's inquisitive gaze as he clasped his eyes on him.  
So that's what he wants me to ask...

"How did you two meet up?" Mokuba asked, nodding towards Alister in the least offending way possible to rule out any misunderstandings.  
"It's a long story," Kaiba replied after giving the question some consideration.  
"That's not fair," Mokuba snapped, "I thought we'd established that all questions are to be truthfully and correctly answered."  
"It is true; it is a long and complicated story" Kaiba insisted, "And as I said earlier I try to make this as short as possible."  
Mokuba harrumphed. One hand sliding beneath the table his fingers entwined with Rafael as he dragged his friend's hand upwards where it wouldn't be shielded from Seto's view.

"Are you doing this to provoke a reaction?" Kaiba asked.  
"No," Mokuba replied instantly, a devious glint in his eyes, "But thanks for the suggestion."  
"Since when have you two been this close?" Seto inquired further as he leaned forward a bit.  
Mokuba remained in his current position, not giving an inch. "Long story," he retorted with a smug smile.  
To his surprise he found Seto smiling in return.

"Oh, and you broke the rules by asking two questions consecutively which means I win," Mokuba went on.  
He treated his older brother to a broad grin. Something in Seto's face seemed to melt away.  
He didn't look as strained as before. Had Mokuba proved that he was worthy before his brother's eyes?  
True, beating Seto in a game always felt like a major triumph to Mokuba.  
Even if it was at something you could hardly call a game.

What followed was silence between the two brothers as they eyed up each other carefully.  
But it wasn't the cold silence of suspicion or indifference. They were carefully calculating and reinterpreting their views on one another, weighing their options of daring to ask another question, considering their next steps, their opponent's next step and what they could do to prevent them from succeeding.  
They knew that their counterpart was, in a way, their worst nightmare, knowing their strengths and weaknesses better than they knew themselves.

And yet this mind game, yes you could only call it a game for some sort, was extremely important for the two of them.  
Mokuba felt stronger and more confident than before; and he knew that the sooner Seto felt his urge to grow up and become independent of him, the sooner he realized that his little brother didn't need protection anymore because he could look after himself and make his own decisions, the better it would be for both Mokuba's self-esteem and relationships.  
Whether he'd keep Rafael as his fuck-buddy and spend the rest of his life with him or ditch him next month wasn't important.  
What mattered was that Seto respected his choices.

Eventually the two brothers found themselves smiling at one another the respectful smile of equal opponents.

"One last question," Kaiba declared after the tension between them had subsided.

Mokuba looked at his big brother expectantly.  
"Are you safe?" Kaiba asked, his piercing eyes forcing their way into Mokuba's soul.

Mokuba didn't have to give this some consideration.  
He knew the answer by heart.

"Yes," was all Mokuba replied.  
And Seto nodded gratefully before shaking Rafael's hand and excusing himself for having to leave this early before leaving the money at the table and dragging Alister after him.

Mokuba relaxed in his seat while cuddling up to Rafael.

Of course Mokuba had known what Seto had wanted to know.  
He'd wanted to make sure that Mokuba loved Rafael; that he'd chosen him and trusted him down to the core; that Rafael belonged to him and wanted to ascertain whether Mokuba was sure of that fact.  
But Mokuba was sure.  
He'd never been so sure of anything in his life ever before. Well, at least it felt that way.

But he'd chosen Rafael.  
And he knew that with his strong guardian protecting him he'd always be safe.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Okay. A big thank you to all the readers who left reviews or kudos or just stood by and waited for this story to be concluded.  
 **That's right, the main story ends here**. Sorry about that. I just thought it best if it would end this way.  
But: There are going to be at least 2 Bonus Chapters. They're set after the main story but are not in chronological order (not necessarily).  
And who knows? If the inspiration is still flowing and I get a few nice comments *wink wink* there are probably going to be even more chapters following.

Considering the musical references:  
In the last chapter Rafael was listening to 'Too much and too lovely' by Alyse Black  
In this chapter the first one was 'Every time' by Britney Spears (I really should stop listening to that kind of pop music myself...) and 'It's a sin' by Pet Shop Boys.

All in all, thanks again for reading.


	11. HalloweenFun

After a long day at work, an endlessly tiresome day without any great achievements Rafael just couldn't wait to throw open the door to his flat and have that relaxing shower he'd dreamed of while running through the rain to catch a cab.  
In this cold, dripping and most of all exhausted state of mind he definitely wasn't prepared to hear gasps and groans emerging from the other side of the front door.  
He dropped his keys as he identified one of the voices as Mokuba's.

"Come on Alister, deeper."

"I'm not sure this is right..."

"Don't stop now drill it in deeper!"

"I though you wanted Rafael to do this…"

"He's going to be late. Again. I can't possibly wait that long. And we're already halfway through. Christ, Alister, go in all the way already! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm already in all the way, stop pushing me like that!"

"I can't feel a thing, it's still not deep enough. I need more thrust. Don't tell me you're not strong enough to… Ouch!"

"Okay, I'm definitely in, now I can feel it too."

Behind the door Mokuba spat.  
"You're not careful enough. That really hurt. Anyway, you're this well built and can't bring up enough pressure? Well this just proves that you're not cut out to be top but Seto."

"Shut up," hissed Alister. He gave a stressed grunt before gasping, "I told you before: your brother's intimacies don't concern you."

"As long as he's the seme-part I'm not concerned," Mokuba replied cheekily.

"And I won't discuss _that_ with you either," Alister snapped before adding, "It's so damn tight. I can't even slip a finger into it. But it needs to get bigger, right?"

"Let me try it," Mokuba offered his help, "There, I think that's better. Okay, are you ready? You're going to need a lot more thrust than before if we want to do that properly."  
Mokuba took a deep breath. "Now… show me all you got…"

And now Rafael even heard the sound of his couch table being rhythmically dragged over the floor as the two groaned in ecstasy…

Hastily Rafael picked up his keys, unlocked the door and burst in, furious at the perverted scene to be displayed in front of him.  
But he stopped in the door, embarrassment mixing with disbelieve.

"You're home early," Mokuba pointed out, gasping for air while stepping back from the pumpkin Alister was still clutching, "I didn't expect you back before eight."  
Rafael took in the scene disbelievingly.

"Damn, I think I'm stuck," Alister growled before turning around. He couldn't help blushing and released his grip on the knife, "I hope my visit is not inconvenient…"

"No, fine, don't let me detain you, just… keep doing… whatever you've been doing," Rafael replied hastily before pushing past them. He flung his rain soaked coat over the back of the couch before heavily collapsing into the cushions.

Seconds later he lay flat on his back, hiding his face in his hands with a dissatisfied grunt.

"It's just that Mokuba asked me to help him with the carving and I thought you wouldn't mind…" Alister went on meekly before finally pulling out one of the several knifes he had wedged into the pumpkin.

"Rafael doesn't mind," Mokuba explained while concentrating on his pumpkin again, ignoring his lover on the couch while adding, "He's not one to get into a festive mood."

"Pumpkin carving is childish," Rafael replied wearily.  
"Well, if you're not into childish things then you probably shouldn't shag children," Mokuba snapped. He stabbed the pumpkin vigorously.

"You're not a child, you're just a very stubborn teenage boy," Rafael pointed out while grabbing Mokuba's butt as soon as he came within reach an pulled him closer, "So you should do what every boy at your age does at Halloween: Get drunk, watch horror movies and eat junk food until you wish you had never been born. Or why do you think it is called 'the night of the living dead'?"

"I'm not twelve," Mokuba folded his arms in front of his chest while kneeling down beside the couch to meet Rafael at eye-level, "And didn't you tell me that you don't think I'm neither mature nor old enough to drink?"  
"I also think you're too old to carve pumpkins but you never listen to me," Rafael snapped.  
Mokuba nudged Rafael's arm violently before struggling to get to his feet again.

"Look, I'm sorry," Rafael apologized almost immediately, "I've had a very long day. I just want to get into the shower."

"No one's keeping you here," Mokuba retorted nonchalantly while adding some more scratches to the pumpkin's surface.

Rafael glanced at Alister who nodded towards Mokuba before leaving for the kitchen, giving the quarrelling couple the space it needed.

Rafael watched Mokuba thrusting the knife into the pumpkin before slowly arising and daring to move closer.  
"Don't come near me, I'm still armed," Mokuba pointed the blade at Rafael before driving it back into the vegetable.  
Rafael stepped behind Mokuba and wrapped his arms around him, treating the subsidingly boisterous teenager to a tight embrace and a close cuddle.

"You've had a hard day too?" Rafael asked caringly.  
Mokuba nodded without offering a statement or explanation. Instead he leaned back his head until it was firmly pressed against Rafael's sternum.

They stayed like that, locked in the most tender embrace, for what felt like a wonderful infinity.  
Rafael dragged Mokuba over to the sofa and laid down with his petite friend on top.  
"Shower?" Mokuba asked while running his fingers over the back Rafael's hands.  
"The sofa will do," Rafael assured him while pulling him closer, sealing those cute, quivering and pouting lips in a deep kiss.

Rafael tugged at Mokuba's shirt impatiently as his lover refused to let go off his lips, sucking at his tongue and lips visibly unimpressed by Rafael's frantic attempts at undressing him.  
Finally Rafael managed to free his mouth from Mokuba's with a loud and clearly unerotic plopping sound.  
Furiously he grabbed Mokuba's shirt and tossed and turned him around on the couch until Mokuba lay on the soft light leather cover, his hands strapped down with his own shirt above his head.  
Rafael disposed of Mokuba's trousers quickly and most expertly as Mokuba writhed beneath him.

"Get that thing off me," Mokuba growled disgruntled, "I want to feel you."  
"You'll feel me soon enough," Rafael replied, biting back a chuckle as Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I'm simply preventing your hands from getting in the way."  
Mokuba sighed softly as he moved against the leather cover, his hips desperately jolting towards Rafael.  
"You better hurry up," Mokuba grumbled, anxious to get laid, "It's not my fault if my ass feels cold when you're shagging me when you let me lying around without turning up the heating."  
Rafael ran his fingers over Mokuba's soft backside before diving for cover between his legs.  
"Half-hard," Rafael remarked after feeling around Mokuba's groin, "And already dripping."

Mokuba groaned quietly, his limbs jolting at Rafael's fingers playfully patrolling his tender skin. As he looked down he noticed Rafael fumbling with his own belt before his swollen cock, barely covered by his underwear, pop out from behind his zipper.  
"Do you need some lube?" Mokuba asked before licking his lips expectantly, "Or do you want me to take care of that?"

"You dirty little runt," Rafael whispered, quietly chuckling into Mokuba's ear, "Well, if you insist…"

Since Rafael turned before shoving his cock down his throat Mokuba expected to get sucked off as well. But while he was already working his way hard up and down Rafael's length he only felt Rafael's fingers rubbing some lube on his member and letting it thrust into his hand.

Then there was just the slightest sensation of something pressing against Mokuba's tip before he felt a cold object entering his urethra.  
Mokuba gasped, letting Rafael's cock slide out of his mouth as he bucked up.  
"Shh, relax," Rafael tried to appease him, "It won't hurt, I promise."  
Mokuba writhed beneath Rafael as he fought against the pressure of his lover kneeling on top of him, to get a look at what was going on further down.

"Just lie down and take deep breaths," Rafael advised Mokuba as he kept pushing the strange thing into Mokuba's body.  
"It's the wrong hole," Mokuba added half-wittedly before sinking back into the cushion and massaging Rafael's firm length automatically, "It stings."  
As a result of aforementioned remark Rafael put some more lube on Mokuba's stiffy as he plugged up his urethra with the elongate object.

"It's already dribbling out, you're slick enough," Rafael assured him.  
Mokuba tried yet again to catch a glimpse of the mysterious thing Rafael slowly inserted into his body.

"It feels so…big," Mokuba whispered as he thrust into Rafael hand, the presumably metal object slipping in and out of his body.  
"The urethral regions are laced with neurons, it's like a dense network down there," Rafael explained while half turning to face Mokuba, "flooding your nervous systems with electric impulses. Whatever you feel is much more intense than it actually is. You know, like sucking on a Popsicle."  
"It's got a rather nice texture, too," Mokuba said. He pushed upwards to feel his cock devouring the object in question, "What is it?"

Rafael leaned to his right to let Mokuba catch a glimpse of his nether regions again.  
"You drove a drill bit into my dick?" Mokuba exclaimed, nervously wriggling beneath Rafael.  
"It was still lying around from your prior pumpkin carnage," Rafael explained, "Don't worry, I rubbed it clean. Though I guess the pumpkin juices wouldn't have been that bad for means of lubrication…"  
Still, Mokuba didn't seem as relaxed as before as he winced at every movement of the thing inside of him.  
"Hey, calm down," Rafael admonished him, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. As long as you stay calm everything's going to be alright."  
Mokuba took a deep breath and gave Rafael a nod. Rafael proceeded to penetrate Mokuba's cock with the stimulatingly shaped drill bit.

"Feels like a rock drilling tool," Mokuba whispered before he gave a loud groan.  
Rafael chuckled quietly; he forced his dripping cock back into Mokuba's mouth who suck at it greedily.  
Mokuba began humping the air in anticipation as his nether region thrust against the improvised sex toy slowly drilling into him. He wanted to grab Rafael thighs and bore his fingers into his skin as he tried to restrain the urge of violating any available object; even if it meant using the pumpkin's hole at the top in an unusual manner…

"No, you're not coming first," Rafael said while tightening his grip around Mokuba's cock. A stifled groan escaped Mokuba's throat; as Rafael's fingers squeezed his delicate organ violently he gave a pitiful whine before growling impatiently.  
"Will you ever learn to behave…?" Rafael spat while grinding his hips downwards. He forced his erect limb further into Mokuba's mouth and went deeper, titillating his throat.  
Mokuba gulped violently as his throat tightened around Rafael's swollen cock.

He moved his head up and down obediently to let Rafael's manhood poke along his small entrance, only occasionally gasping.  
Rafael's moans were feral and powerful, growing louder with every thrust and push. The beast inside him caught a glimpse of its freedom and spurred him on, enticing him to let the little boy choke on his dick, tempting him to chaff his flesh until it was raw and sore and letting him imagine what it felt like to violate a dying body, to enjoy its last death throes…

Mokuba closed his eyes as he felt the pressure upon his mouth intensifying; Rafael forced down his private parts against Mokuba, groaning and grunting with relief as he came deep into Mokuba's throat.  
Mokuba swallowed several times while his lover retrieved his still twitching member and coughed.

And Rafael swore never to tell Mokuba of the darkest shadows inside him, bricked up behind the thick walls of his mind.

"Okay," Rafael announced almost breathlessly while shifting on top of Mokuba to face him, "Your turn now." To Mokuba's surprise and intense pleasure Rafael undid the knot in Mokuba's shirt which he'd used to tie his hands together.  
Mokuba watched Rafael penetrating his urethra with the drill bit through half-closed eyes as the pleasure of having his tender cavity explored and stretched in such a stimulating way washed over him. He writhed excitedly beneath Rafael's touch, ran his fingers over his strong muscular chest as he twitched and jolted rhythmically beneath him.

Mokuba reminded himself that Alister was still in the kitchen but still he couldn't help moaning aloud and shamelessly as the tension in his nether regions was building up.  
It felt as if his testicles were vibrating as he shot his load onto the sofa, the drill bit still partially clogging his urethra.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Rafael as he sat up with his limbs still trembling and his member still discharging, leaving its marks all over Rafael's stomach.

While rubbing his forehead against Rafael's Mokuba climbed into Rafael's lap and cuddle up to him, enjoying the strong and warm arms tightly wrapped around him.

Rafael caressed Mokuba's shoulders fondly while taking a look at the pumpkin's pattern.  
He almost recoiled at the first glimpse.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Rafael mumbled while pushing Mokuba down from his body, "that's messed up."  
"It's scary; it's Halloween; it think it fits," Mokuba explained while picking up the knife again.  
"And Alister helped you carve a Seal of Orichalcos into a pumpkin?" Rafael asked appalled.  
"He said…it's like some kind of therapy to him. You know. Creative trauma work or something like that."

"You're not going to put that outside," Rafael pointed out, "For God's sake, you're not even going to _finish_ it." Hurriedly Rafael grabbed every knife he could reach.

Mokuba shrugged while folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"Fine."  
Then his face brightened up again.  
"Can Alister take it with him? You know, to show it my big brother? I'm sure that thing's going to scare the pants off Seto…"


	12. Pretend

**Warning: Rape Roleplay ahead. Don't like - don't read!**

* * *

Mokuba walked up to the receptionist. He hadn't yet decided on how to address her.  
"I need a room... please…"  
Her gaze must have risen at his voice; she handed him a form through the small opening in the acrylic glass in front of her before reaching for a key.  
Then she stopped amid her busy-movements.

Mokuba was already feeling uncomfortable. Her hesitation only made it worse.  
She's staring at me, Mokuba thought to himself,  
No, it's definitely a woman behind that screen, with her hair tied into a tight chignon. And she is wondering whether she should call the police or the youth welfare office or something like that. I knew it was a bad idea! I shouldn't have agreed to something like this in the first place!  
I need to phone Rafael and call the whole thing off…

"Can I have the key please?" Mokuba asked, close to giving in.  
He almost felt her eyes resting upon him.  
He grabbed the key as it got pushed over to him.  
"First floor, to the right," a definitely young and female voice informed him.  
"Thanks," Mokuba whispered while heading upstairs.  
A quick glance at the keyring was sufficient to ascertain the correct door but Mokuba knocked before entering as a precaution.  
He didn't want anything to disturb him. The whole thing was already disturbing enough…

Mokuba shut the door and inspected the Spartan room, home to an amply dimensioned bed and a small bedside table. He didn't feel curious enough to scan its contents.  
At least the sheets were clean; sufficiently clean that is. And thought the place was run-down and grubby it looked rather neat. In a modest way.

If it wasn't for the distant thuds and taps and, occasionally, grunts he wouldn't have guessed that he was in a Love hotel.  
Probably.

Mokuba sighed while sinking into the sheets.  
Okay the ambience scent, originating from the oily substance in a glass with the little sticks in it, was disgusting. It smelled of various obtrusive perfumes and cheap vanilla.  
And a hint of musk.  
It was unnervingly dominant and bound to blanket every other smell in the room.  
But it was nonetheless awful.

With his head propped up against one arm Mokuba treated the message he'd received from Rafael to a thoughtful glare. If only he knew what to make of it…

Rape play.

A roleplay involving a staged rape scene. Both Rafael and Mokuba had been fantasizing about this for some time. And knowing that their dream and darkest craving was about to be fulfilled Mokuba experienced the unhealthy mixture of excitement and a worrying stomach ache.  
Rafael had staged the whole thing which was at least in his opinion crucial for their well being.

He had insisted on not living out their fantasies in his flat or in the safety of Mokuba's home. Though irritating it may seem (which was a good thing in Rafael's opinion because it would add to the air of discomfort of violation) it was a necessity: for whatever the outcome it would be left in the love hotel and not keep lingering in a familiar place weeks after their little game.

It was a game of pretend. Probably the most serious Mokuba would ever participate in. A game of dare or dare, of pushing your luck to its limits.  
Mokuba knew that if he misjudged his own strength he could end up with Rafael actually raping him unintentionally.  
No, he had to be honest with himself this time. He had to be absolutely sure of every step he took.

What would it feel like to Rafael not responding to his pleas? Would he wince if he asked him, begged him to stop? Would he desist from violating him if he cried?

Mokuba felt his stomach turning into a knot.  
He had to be sure of what he was doing. He could still call it off and if he didn't he had to live with it for the rest of his life.

Mokuba rolled onto his side on the bed. He was being melodramatic again. For fuck's sake a lot of couples had done this before with no harm done. It was probably one of the most fundamental things lovers did.  
Well, probably not.  
Mokuba sighed and cursed under his breath. One thing he was sure of was that probably no couple had planned this as meticulously as Rafael had.

There was the note, for instance.  
A character sheet.  
After all this _was_ a roleplay. Therefore Rafael had provided Mokuba with the basic information considering his character and the setting.

Okay, his role was that of an innocent teenage boy who had fallen into the clutches of his pervy stalker. He was supposed to act appalled by his actions, beg him for forgiveness and so on.

Mokuba skipped the first two paragraphs of his sheet. It was up to him what he did anyway.  
And he had expected nothing less of Rafael but…

Mokuba's fingers had shaken when he'd read the page for the first time.  
A kidnapping.  
Why did it have to be a kidnapping? Why couldn't it have been a blind date or an unfortunate job-interview or something like that?

Mokuba hated the thought. He hated the thought of reliving those dreaded incidents, those terrible moments where everything he'd known had turned upside down and he'd been locked up, helpless and unprotected.  
Being a victim of kidnappings Mokuba wasn't comfortable with acting what he'd endured first-hand.  
He was mad at Rafael for not having considered that his teenage boyfriend who happened to be vice-president of a company with soaring stocks could have been involved in a kidnapping.  
Well, it stands to reason doesn't it?  
And it had happened more than once…  
On the other hand Mokuba could have guessed that his big brother had hushed it all up.  
Okay, most of all Mokuba was mad at himself for not calling Rafael the moment he had read his note.  
But now he was too stubborn to back down.  
Anyway, that whole thing wasn't going to be of importance, right?  
This was just about loud sex and pretending to cry and being untouched etc.

The personal instructions, attached to the note on a small post it, had read as follows:

Don't wash

Wear something in which your dick looks sweet

Mokuba chuckled. He was torn between disgust and arousal.  
That was Rafael, alright. Though Mokuba didn't share Rafael's obsession with nature (e.g. the scent of an unwashed teenage boy which would probably classify as toxic agent) his unconstraint was strangely enough reassuring.

Yes, Mokuba thought while treating the adjoining bathroom to a quick inquisitive glare, it would turn out all right. Rafael was Rafael after all. Even if he _had_ created a character sheet for himself, which Mokuba had no doubt, Rafael had been studying for the past few days, he wouldn't manage to drop his having-sex related habits. And boy, there was a hell of a lot of them!

After relieving himself Mokuba put down the toilet lid and sat on it, staring at the shower in front of him with a strange fascination.  
Why shouldn't he have a shower, after all? Okay, Rafael had asked him not to.  
But wouldn't he smell like he always did? Surely he would. And Rafael had tried to make this as differentiated from their normal selves as possible. So... he wouldn't mind if he had a quick shower, right? And he could use the hotel's product sample shower cream and then he'd smell different which would even add to the experience of raping a stranger right?  
Anyway, Mokuba was determined to have a quick wash as he stood up.  
He was freezing and Rafael hadn't bothered to show up sooner. He could hardly blame Mokuba for disobeying, eh?

At which point, Mokuba noted panic stricken, everything turned black as his legs gave way without any warning.  
He doubled over.

Mokuba tried blinking away the darkness, his limbs still stiff. He whimpered under his breath as he turned his head slowly. The fabric blocking his sight smelled of... plants? Something like that. Old and moist and mouldy... the smell of cellars where no one would hear his screams...

Mokuba shot up, his limbs still annoyingly unresponsive when he got pushed down onto the, yes the bed, he could still feel it, he was still there, that was definitely soft linen beneath him.  
A relieved sigh escaped Mokuba's lips. Old habits are hard to drop... but old fears are _worse_.

Limb by limb he felt the warm blood flooding back through his body. The darkness in front of his eyes must have shook him to the core. Or he'd had a heart-attack.

A gloved hand crawled its way over his thigh. It moved with discomforting ease, as if it was patrolling the ground it now called its own.  
Okay, Mokuba took a deep breath, I'm not dead, I didn't have a heart-attack, Rafael would have noticed, surely, I'm still in the hotel room with my lover or a pervert who's invaded my room while I wasn't looking.  
But either way: let the game begin.

Mokuba breathed in. And screamed.

Fingers wriggled their way across the fabric hiding his face. As soon as they had found his mouth they forced his jaws apart and invaded his oral cavity, thus preventing him from further blood-curdling cries.  
Mokuba felt the cloth clogging his mouth. Jute. He hated that taste. He'd gnawed through a bunch of jute sacks while he'd been captured by Pegasus. The worst torture of them all... Deprivation of sight. No, he corrected himself. Worse was deprivation of sight and hearing...

"Be a good boy and behave... shh, now... stop that... shh..."  
Well, at least he wasn't acoustically disabled. Still, Mokuba was so irritated, so caught in the moment that he failed to recognize his lover's voice.  
He was about to shriek "Rafael?" but stopped himself at the first syllable and cleared his throat as he discovered it to be unclogged.  
He gave a frightened whimper. "Who... who are you?" He asked with all the childish ignorance he possessed.  
He felt the weight above him shifting as his oppressor appeared to be leaning back.  
Alright, Mokuba thought, he's not restraining me anymore. If this isn't Rafael he's going to experience the worst groin attack with a possible fracture of the pubic bone he'd ever had.

"If you promise to give me a kiss I'll take that thing off your head."  
Okay, this was definitely Rafael's voice. Though Mokuba noticed the effort he underwent to sound different he was sure now.  
He nodded and the sack was removed from his head.

Rafael smiled at him. But it wasn't the warm smile he'd learned to know. There was a strange glint in his eyes. He looked... different.  
If Mokuba hadn't known that Rafael possessed a natural aversion to drugs he could have sworn that he was high as fuck right now.

God, did he really take the rape _play_ this seriously?  
Well, never mind...

"You're the cutest thing ever," Rafael mumbled. His eyes grazed upon Mokuba's trembling body. "What about that kiss? I'm sure your lips are sweeter than honey..."

Mokuba couldn't help rolling his eyes. Rafael kept a straight face while pinching Mokuba's haunch.  
Mokuba retorted one of his Am-I-ruining-this-for-you? glares.  
But he got the message and kept himself from smiling with mild bemusement.

"Well...?"

Mokuba writhed beneath Rafael's touch as Rafael leaned over him and forced his lips onto Mokuba's.  
"Get off," Mokuba screeched before Rafael forced his tongue into his tight mouth, "No, don't...!"  
Rafael sat up again. A shy but self-satisfied smile played over his lips.  
"Your tongue is so..." Rafael smacked his lips awkwardly, "...so soft and moist. You're waiting to be taught more, I just...know..."

Rafael took off his trench coat before kneeling over Mokuba.  
"I want to see more of you," he whispered, his voice filled with disgusting perversion.

Well, Mokuba was supposed to play an innocent little boy. But, Mokuba figured, that didn't mean that this boy was supposed to be stupid and just lie on his back while an old fart was preparing to molest him.  
Rafael would acknowledge his effort of trying to escape him. It made the whole thing realer, he was sure of that.  
Mokuba ducked under his hands, wriggled himself free, screamed and begged him to stop.  
He didn't know whether Rafael enjoyed it; but he had to put up an effort to gain back control over his little boy.

Rafael's handkerchief soon functioned as a gag as he rolled Mokuba onto his stomach and stuffed it into his mouth to keep him from screaming. Then he disposed of Mokuba's trousers, a hand travelling over his inner thigh with wild anticipation.  
"I couldn't ask you to take off your clothes for me," Rafael whispered, "here, let me help you."

Mokuba gave a muffled scream as he kicked at Rafael, making sure not to hurt him.  
Well, on second thought, he should definitely try to hurt him. After all having an old hanky stuffed into your mouth while his lover was having all the fun was a more than good reason to spoil it for him.

"Keep quiet," Rafael hissed, pushing Mokuba's head down into the pillow. His hands ran nervously over Mokuba's tender skin as they patted down his haunches, tracing the cute and definite line of his iliac furrow. Mokuba screeched and screamed as Rafael fondled his privates timidly.  
"I said be quiet," Rafael warned him while disposing of Mokuba's clothes until the thin and silky fabric of his underwear came to light.

Mokuba wore lavender panties, matching the colour of his eyes, with an unnecessary large amount of frills at the seams. It had almost looked too disgusting to be even worn under these circumstances but in the end Mokuba had bought it just for today.  
It radiated innocence... virginity...  
Clearly, he thought to himself, because no one would dare to touch anyone lacking enough taste to wear these.

Mokuba wept quietly while he was flipped onto his back, facing his oppressor with fake tear-filled eyes.

"I think you've calmed down now."  
Almost tenderly Rafael withdrew his handkerchief from Mokuba's mouth, "It's time for you to get comfortable. We're going to have a good time."

Mokuba coughed. He pressed his hands against his crotch to shield it from Rafael's lecherous looks.  
"Just... tell me who you are?" Mokuba asked. He stared at his thighs, his cramped fingers digging into his underwear, "What do you want... why do you want me?"

Rafael got comfortable at the foot of the bed while he watched Mokuba cowering before him. His little lover's shoulders shook with fear.  
"You're just too cute," Rafael began as he drew nearer, extending a hand towards Mokuba, "I wanted to feel you... I needed to feel you for real... pictures are just not the same as your real flesh," here Rafael's hand sagged to nestle between Mokuba's thighs, "your warmth and the sweet smell of your untouched body."

I knew it, Mokuba thought to himself. He just can't stop his animalistic sense of smell.

Nonetheless Mokuba shoved Rafael's hand aside while generously ignoring the foregoing remark. "I don't even know you," Mokuba stated nervously, a fine tremor in his voice, "I... how come you... why did you...?"

"I had to take you with me," Rafael replied cheekily, almost proudly, "You needed to be with me. You're my boy, my cute little boy, my perfect little boy. I've been watching you for so long... I know everything about you... because I love you so much."

Mokuba actually winced at the touch of Rafael's hands. They were confined in exquisite dark red leather gloves. And the gloves were cold and unnaturally smooth. It didn't feel like an intimate touch at all – it felt like a purposeful planned examination. And now he was going for his loins again...

"Please, don't," Mokuba whispered while blocking Rafael's fingers by gripping his own tender flesh, "I don't want you to touch me there."

Rafael's hands stroked Mokuba's fingers playfully before detaching them from Mokuba's privates.  
He's removing my hands like a grown-up retrieving something not belonging into children's hands from their grip, Mokuba caught himself thinking, gently yet determined.  
Mokuba shook his head and pressed his legs together.

"Don't play shy now," Rafael tried to release some of the tension between his violater-self and Mokuba's victim-character by fondling Mokuba's cheeks tenderly, "I've seen you naked at least a dozen times before. When you were out, swimming with your friends or just visiting a public restroom... And it's just us two, no reason to be ashamed in front of man. And I know" here Rafael leaned closer before whispering into Mokuba's ear, "I've seen that you're very well endowed for your age."  
Inwardly Mokuba shuddered. Rafael was playing the perverted part expertly and for his taste a bit too enthusiastically.

"When did you see me...?" Mokuba asked, his eyes widening with incomprehension, "I don't even know you?"

"Do you want me to give you a massage? You're so tense, you don't need to fret yourself. I'm here for you," Rafael emphasized his words by rubbing his gloved hands over Mokuba's trembling shoulders, "No need for you to get upset. I want you to feel good..."

"No please..." Mokuba pulled away, "Just who are you and how do you know me?"

Rafael smiled awkwardly. "That's pretty straight forward. I would have expected a softer approach from a well-bred boy such as you are," he stated and Mokuba had yet to decide whether that was an insult towards his performance.  
"I'm... a friend," Rafael explained.  
"I don't know you..." Mokuba repeated but was cut off by Rafael instantly, "Your parents... I know some of their friends... I...I've been around you for so long... I've seen you... watched you becoming the boy that you are...I..."

Rafael broke off, searching for words.  
"I'm... something like a secret protector. I watch over you. Your every step. Where ever you go I'll be following you. I stay close to you."

Mokuba whimpered quietly. Rafael had pulled his legs apart and his knees were beginning to hurt.  
"You... were you following me?" Mokuba asked, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears, "Why would you do that? I'm not special. Please, I don't you..."  
"All in good time," Rafael assured him.  
"Are you my stalker or something like that?" Mokuba wondered out loud while inching his way backwards until Rafael's strong hands gripped him.  
"I'm your protector," Rafael repeated sternly.

Mokuba bit down on his lower lip. His hips jolting involuntarily he tried to escape Rafael's firm grip as he drew nearer.  
Rafael grabbed his hands and pulled them to one side before his free hand reached down towards Mokuba's genitals.  
"Are you..." Rafael hesitated while his hands patrolled the bulging bump in Mokuba's underwear.  
"Do you like this?" Rafael asked cheekily. One finger rubbed anxiously against Mokuba's panty, tracing the small wet spot Mokuba's treacherous cock had produced as the stain slowly grew bigger and darker.

Mokuba shook his head. He whimpered as Rafael stroked his twitching flesh through the thin fabric of his undergarments.  
"You _do_ like to be touched there," Rafael pointed out, correcting Mokuba's earlier remarks.  
Mokuba shook his head. He closed his eyes and whimpered quietly.

Something warm and soft settled on Mokuba's stained underwear.  
Mokuba looked up to find Rafael's tongue drawing circles around the wet spot, licking Mokuba's cock through his underwear.

Mokuba savoured the feeling of Rafael sucking on his privates; it was a specialty Mokuba was only treated to on rare occasions. And it was almost impossible to imagine this blissful sensation to be intrusive and degrading.  
But Mokuba sure gave it a try as he writhed beneath Rafael's touch to free himself of the unwanted touching, accompanied by loud screams and pleas to spare him.

Rafael, on the other hand, played it cool and continued his forceful oral contact unabashed without even taking a glance at Mokuba while he begged for mercy.  
Whether he would use violence at all to conquer his body was something Mokuba was itching to find out.  
Therefore he raised his voice, screeched and screamed for help, while drumming his fists against Rafael's shoulders.  
It was weird, he had to admit, having Rafael not responding to his apparent reluctance. He couldn't help wondering whether it would be worse to have your partner violently beating you into a pulp while raping you or simply depriving you of even the smallest spark of self-esteem by proceeding against your will, treating your aversion as a negligible hindrance.

God, it felt so good knowing that Rafael would stop whenever Mokuba said their safe word. Mokuba sensed the icy bitterness of his aforegoing thoughts clinging to his body. He couldn't help feeling ashamed because of them, knowing that this was so wrong and messed up. But right now, here and now thinking about the humiliation and the pain was adding fuel to the fire of lust.  
In the safety of these four walls he could create every scenario, every moment he wanted. Here he could be abused and punished without having to deal with the consequences.  
And now he felt he knew why Seto kept refining his virtual reality experiments. Because nothing felt as good as pushing yourself to the point where you could lose control.  
And the struggle to stay on top of it was the real delight...

Rafael had managed to drive Mokuba's cock up, causing it to pop out at the top of his underwear. He felt it with nimble fingers, stroking it between kisses before daring to take his full length into his mouth.  
Mokuba alternated between sobs and groans as he had a hard time bridling his lust.  
But their game was not over yet. It would have been too easy if that old guy could have the shy boy just because of a quick blow job. No, Mokuba's primary target was not to be manipulated this easily.

As Rafael's tongue slid its way towards Mokuba's glans Mokuba flinched. Determined not to succumb he kicked Rafael's chest while rolling onto his stomach. Rafael's hands shot upwards and clenched around Mokuba's ankles as Mokuba flailed, desperate to escape from Rafael's reach.  
Mokuba curled into a ball, weeping and wailing dreadfully. As Rafael tried to flip him once again onto his back he slapped Rafael across the face.

Rafael had flinched.  
For a split second he'd doubted... but now he was back in his role, lunging out at Mokuba.  
He rammed the tender body into the mattress, crushing it underneath his muscular limbs. Despite Mokuba's sobbing he felt his cock demanding the attention and benefits it was entitled to as it swelled to its normal size, tightening his trousers unpleasantly.  
Rafael pulled down his trousers before trapping Mokuba's ass between his thighs and ramming his crotch against the tender rear end underneath him.  
Mokuba let out a gut-wrenching scream. He ducked beneath Rafael, urging him to stop.

Rafael was completely silent while continuing to dry-hump Mokuba's reddening butt cheeks, which definitely added to the disturbing flair since Rafael's moans and grunts were usually what kept Mokuba going.

Mokuba didn't even dare to push upwards in fear of spurring Rafael further on. Instead he sobbed and yelled into the cushion, only breaking off when he discovered that the cover was moist; he had genuinely cried on them, genuine tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
Surprised at his commitment Mokuba grew louder while his calls and wails grew more hopeless.

Rafael's fingers bore into Mokuba's body, eliciting a howl from him. Rafael's sat up, feeling around in Mokuba's insides before retrieving his fingers, using them to moisturize his throbbing cock.

Only moments later Mokuba felt Rafael's member boring into him and, imagining that this was his first and most of all unwanted time, he gave a distressed yelp before crying out loud.

"Please stop..." Mokuba's voice dropped to a whimper almost instantly after the forceful intrusion, "It hurts... pull it out, please... it hurts... God, it hurts so much..."  
Mokuba's hips were seized by Rafael's hands, guiding their thrust and flexion as Rafael mounted Mokuba wordlessly, seemingly unfazed by his lover's pleas.

"Please... no...no!" Mokuba shook his head while burying his face in the pillow, the wet spots of the cover sticking to his skin, "God, no!"  
He raked his nails over the bed linen and scratched at the mattress in frustration.  
Rafael placed a hand on top of Mokuba's and patted it discreetly.  
"Come now, pull yourself together... be a good boy," Rafael whispered into Mokuba's ear but received hurt sobs in return.  
Eventually he fell silent again, their room now completely quiet except for the periodical squeaking of the well-sprung bed.

Even Mokuba's sobs had faded as he was now lying motionless, offering no more resistance.

Rafael ploughed Mokuba's hole mercilessly, violently grinding against his ass. Mokuba clenched his wet cavity around Rafael's cock, thereby experiencing a more intense penetration.  
He felt the movement of his body, his limbs getting pushed into the mattress, dragged over it, shoved, pinched and pulled around without him needing to move a muscle.  
Rafael's cock pulsated inside of him while he grunted and ground against Mokuba's ass.  
It was a new sensation: Rafael was one to rely unnecessarily enthusiastically on thrusting in and out, retrieving his dripping cock before ramming it back all the way in.  
Now, with his cock buried in Mokuba's ass and only inching its way back and forth it felt a lot closer. It was not really comfortable for Mokuba. But somehow it felt far more intimate.

Rafael grunted into Mokuba's ear, their sweat mixing as he pressed his dripping chin down on Mokuba's shoulder. He nibbled on his lover's neck, licked the salty sweat off his throat and kissed his burning cheeks as if he'd lost his senses.

Mokuba felt him pulling out in time, heard Rafael gasping for air awkwardly while manipulating his slick member, before letting out a long groan. Still pressed against his rear end Mokuba felt Rafael's cock discharging onto his skin. He felt every droplet of its precious juice, felt the vibration of his flesh as it slowly retreated, still dripping and hot.

With a short flexing of his elbow Mokuba nudged Rafael's ribs painfully, indicating that it was time for him to get off.  
Rafael rolled onto his side and wiped his member on the duvet, a habit that gave Mokuba fits. He stroked Mokuba's shoulders before flipping Mokuba back onto his back.

Mokuba panted, tugging at the strands of hair plastered to his skin.

Out of the corner of his eyes Mokuba saw the uncertain smile Rafael wore as he caressed his shoulders.  
Mokuba sighed as he tried to get comfortable on the bed.  
He needed the right words to break the ice and get rid of the awkward silence.

"Did you know that I first got abducted around ten?"

Beside him Rafael sat up and frowned. His smile had vanished.

Okay, scratch that last thought. The awkward silence would probably have been better.

Rafael's jaw quivered as he mouthed replies, words of apology and misunderstanding.  
He got up, naked to sit down opposite to Mokuba on the bed. Their gazes were frozen, their eyes glued together.  
Eventually Rafael found what he suspected was the only sensible thing to reply now:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mokuba shrugged. He tried playing it down, indicating that it was no big deal but Rafael's eyes bore right through him, knowingly.  
After giving his own answer some thought, something Mokuba rarely did, he settled for:  
"The subject never came up."

"Up until the point where you've received my sheet this might have been correct," Rafael snapped almost instantly.  
Rafael sighed while cuddling up to Mokuba. "You should have told me."

Mokuba shrugged. He snuggled up to Rafael and tried to get comfortable in his tense arms.  
He knew this wasn't over yet.

After minutes of silence which felt like hours Rafael dared to speak up again: "Did you even consider in what danger you've put both of us? I could have re-enacted some of the most traumatic moments of your life and I wouldn't even have known...!"  
"But you didn't," Mokuba pointed out.  
"But that's not the point", Rafael snapped, "It doesn't matter..."  
"Since I've not been traumatized by your actions I can assure you that it _does_ matter," Mokuba replied and gave a little dissatisfied grunt, "Rafael, you worry too much. Relax. Your strained shoulders are not very comfortable to rest on."  
Rafael gave a long and strained sigh. Never before had Mokuba been shot such a disdainful look. Or it just hurt so much more when it came from your lover.

"Love is about trust," Rafael began and Mokuba rolled his eyes as he knew what lecture would await him.  
"No, love is about equality," Mokuba disagreed.  
" _Sex_ is about trust," Rafael specified his phrase, "And not about supremacy and control."  
"Not _all_ about control and supremacy," Mokuba clarified.  
"I have to be able to rely on your words," Rafael ignored Mokuba's interruption, "Especially if we're engaging in something as relationship threatening as rape play."

"I told you I was okay with that," Mokuba pointed out. He folded his arms in front of his chest, "And if it's about trust then you don't have to be angry with me."

Rafael harrumphed for lack of a sharp reply.

"So," Mokuba tried to change the subject while snuggling up to Rafael again, "How was I?"  
Rafael cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously asking me whether I enjoyed seeing you as a rape victim?" he asked.  
"I need feedback," Mokuba said before adding with a chuckle, "So next time it can be an authentic experience."  
Despite his irritation Rafael laughed. "There's going to be no second time," he stated levelly.

Mokuba was a bit disappointed to see Rafael putting on his clothes this quickly.

"Do we have to leave now?" Mokuba asked as Rafael handed him his trousers, "I booked the room for two hours."  
"Yes and I suppose you were so nervous while filling out the form that you signed with your real name," Rafael stated. Mokuba stared back at him dumbstruck.  
"Fuck!" Mokuba jumped to his feet while wriggling back into his clothes, "I'm... no, I didn't... God, I can't remember a thing!"

"It's not your fault," Rafael replied, sound almost soothingly while retrieving Mokuba's shirt from under the bed.

Rafael had no trouble explaining to the slightly baffled receptionist that he'd just retrieved his son to keep him from engage in pre-marital intercourse with a lewd girl from school.  
Asking politely for the form revealed that Mokuba had not only lied about his age but put down '木馬' (see end of the chapter for more info).

Mokuba was awkwardly escorted outside before Rafael tugged him into his car.  
"You're not very smart," Rafael pointed out eventually, "Alright. Smart enough not to put down your real name but uncreative nonetheless."  
"I knew I hadn't put down my name," Mokuba replied, "Otherwise you wouldn't have had a chance to shag me before Seto would have received an anonymous call."

He chuckled while getting comfortable in the passenger seat. The car smelled of Rafael and right now that was all he needed to feel peaceful and safe.

* * *

木 (tree, wood) 馬 (horse) translates as wooden horse or rocking horse (木馬)  
pronounced [もくば], translated pronunciation Mokuba.  
(I think it's some kind of joke that Seto is only referred to as Kaiba which means Seahorse and Mokuba translates as rocking Horse or wooden horse)  
It always struck me as odd that Mokuba is written in katakana.

So much for the nerd-talk. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be funnier.


	13. Strangers

In the darkness of the parking lot Rafael felt a hand nestling between his thighs.  
He'd just turned off the head lights and already Mokuba was getting cuddly.  
"Wait until we're in our room," Rafael said before kissing Mokuba's cheek. Mokuba grabbed Rafael's neck and pulled him closer, his tongue darting between Rafael's soft lips to tantalize his mouth. He sucked and kissed his way across his throat before Rafael managed to pull away.

"I said wait," Rafael cursed under his breath and readjusted his tie.  
"Horny," was all Mokuba managed to say before lunging at Rafael who fought him off politely but with adamant determination.  
Rafael retrieved his key. Mokuba's hand clasped around his arm as he was about to open the door.

"I want a quickie. Here. In the car. Now." Mokuba took a deep breath and groaned into Rafael's ear.

"No."

Rafael had freed his arm and indicated to Mokuba to get out of the car as well. Mokuba crawled out awkwardly. He wasn't used to butterfly doors and hoped he'd never get to.  
"Want you," Mokuba whispered sweetly as he snuggled up to Rafael, grabbing his hand enthusiastically and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Safe that for later," Rafael replied while detangling their fingers. He ruffled Mokuba's hair before placing and arm around his shoulders, "And tell your boner that it can't stick out like that right now."  
"Then take care of it," Mokuba chuckled and gave a seductive sigh. He pulled Rafael to a stop and rubbed his groin against Rafael's thigh.  
"This is a high-class wellness resort/hotel, they've got camera surveillance everywhere," Rafael stated solemnly. Heading for the elevator he dragged a moderately displeased Mokuba behind him.

Mokuba got shoved away by Rafael, who indicated with the nod the camera at the ceiling of the elevator, and thereby kept him from reaching for his lover's fly of the trousers.

Mokuba treated the elevator's panel to a quick glance. Rafael's hand lashed out to keep him from pressing the 'STOP' button just in time.  
He pulled Mokuba's face upwards while glaring at him.  
"All I ask of you is to behave like a decent human being until we're alone in our room," Rafael growled, "Do you think you can manage that?"

He instantly regretted his harsh tone. But at least it had sufficed to keep Mokuba off his chest, well actually off his balls, for now.

Mokuba had refused to stand by his side while Rafael chatted gentleman-like with the receptionist.  
He noticed her eyes resting on Mokuba who retorted a huffish glare.  
"Room No 302 it was?" Rafael asked as politely as possible. He cleared his throat before glaring over his shoulder at Mokuba.  
"Yes, sir," the receptionist nodded while retrieving the keys, "Three exquisite rooms and a balcony. The view from up there is more than refreshing and puts you in mind of an authentic recreation -oasis in the Alps."  
"I'm sure it does," Rafael agreed. He was unsettled to find Mokuba still sulking.

The keys were placed in front of Rafael only to be snatched from under his fingers from Mokuba who treated them to a critical glare. Then his eyes rose to meet Rafael's.  
"Come on, let's go," Mokuba grumbled while grabbing Rafael's hand and tugging at it impatiently.

Rafael noticed the square look the receptionist shot him and smiled a bit embarrassed. "You'll have to excuse my...companion's behaviour," he apologized while clearing his throat.

Mokuba turned to make sure he had the receptionist's full attention.  
"But daddy...!" he complained, a vicious glint in his eyes.  
Rafael coughed nervously as he returned to the elevator with him.

"Don't think about suffocating me," Mokuba said cheekily as soon as they were alone in the elevator, "there are surveillance camera's everywhere."

Rafael said nothing. He remained silent even after he had closed room No 302's door behind them and, to Mokuba's displeasure, fully clothed too.  
"Come on, I'm sure they have no cameras here," Mokuba said while pulling off his shirt. He disposed of his trousers before bouncing up and down on the bed experimentally.  
He locked gazes with Rafael before patting the empty space beside him invitingly.

"Why did you say that?" Rafael growled. He needed all his strength to control himself and not slap Mokuba across the face, "Why for heaven's sake did you tell her that you were my son?"  
"I thought it was funny," Mokuba tried defending his actions while hugging Rafael, "You really should have seen the look on her face. Not to mention the look on _your_ face..."  
"It's not funny, it's weird and most of all it is disgusting," Rafael replied and groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Okay, I didn't behave, I deserve to be punished for that," Mokuba agreed. He got onto all fours and presented his round and soft backside to Rafael, "Spank me."

"No," Rafael stated in dead earnest while pulling out his laptop, "I'll have a look what other hotels are close by."  
"Don't make such a fuzz about it," Mokuba sighed while snuggling up to Rafael again, "She certainly won't sneak around the rooms and listen at the doors."

"Why does it always have to be incest?" Rafael asked after a quick glance at his laptop.

"No expensive hotel nearby?" Mokuba deducted.

"I'm serious. Why do you have to bring up the subject of incest again?" Rafael went on while stuffing the laptop back into his briefcase.

Mokuba shrugged.  
"Why can't you admit that I'm your toy-boy?" Mokuba asked.  
"I won't deny it," Rafael replied.  
"That's not the same thing," Mokuba pointed out.  
"Is this really what this is all about?" Rafael asked.  
Mokuba folded his arms.  
"No."

Rafael rolled his eyes while taking off his jacket. "Then what is it?"

Mokuba shrugged again. "Nothing," he replied eventually, "I was just mad at you for denying me pleasure." His face brightened up. "Okay, I'm sorry. So can we please get on with the foreplay? My ass is itching for your big cock."  
"You should probably have it looked at, then," Rafael replied but retorted a soft smile.

Mokuba grabbed Rafael's tie and loosened it up, nearly throttling him while pulling it over his head. He kissed his neck, ran his fingers over his strong body anxiously, moaning softly while gasping for air.

There was a knock.  
Both of them turned to see the door slowly opening.  
Mokuba got pushed back onto the bed while Rafael turned.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, I've only just noticed that the bedroom has a double bed," the meek voice of the receptionist protruded from the door.  
Rafael got up and adjusted his shirt before heading for the door.

"It's no inconvenience," Mokuba assured her. He sat on the bed in his underwear, with his arms folded in front of his chest.  
The receptionist, daring to push back the door further, caught a glimpse of the scantily dressed body of Mokuba lounging on the bed. Her jaw almost dropped. She stared at him in shock before turning to Rafael.  
Rafael smiled at her. Being used to awkward situations wasn't much of a help now.

"You may go now," Mokuba ordered the perplexed receptionist, who was visibly struggling to come to terms with what was going on, out, "As I said: everything is alright."

Mokuba treated her to a long and penetrating stare. It was something he'd learned from his big brother: let others know that you're superior, that they have to obey you and they will do as they're told.  
A self-satisfied smile danced across his lips as the door was shut almost instantly.

Rafael remained at the door and took a deep breath.

"You probably shouldn't have answered that door," Mokuba explained before rolling onto his stomach, "But never mind. I'm getting cold and I need you to warm me."

Rafael returned to the bed.

"That nosy little squirt," Mokuba chuckled dismissively in remembrance of the intruding receptionist while he tugged at Rafael's belt impatiently.

But to Mokuba's displeasure Rafael detached his fingers from his belt buckle and busied himself with compiling his clothes, obviously to get dressed.  
Mokuba darted forward and grabbed Rafael's tie. He rubbed it over his thighs, let the soft fabric brush over his skin…he felt his flesh tingling at the warmth of the cloth, Rafael's warmth, so close to him and so soft and tender…

Rafael snatched the tie from Mokuba's trembling fingers and let it disappear in the pockets of his trousers.  
"You're not going to please yourself with any of my belongings," Rafael stated quite clearly.

"Most of all it's your job to please me," Mokuba purred while rolling around on the bed.

Rafael sighed. He looked tired and the overall strained expression had worsened.  
"Sorry," he mumbled eventually while collapsing onto the bed, "I'm not in the mood."

Mokuba cocked his head to one side and treated his otherwise virile lover to a long stare. He brushed over his tensed back and caressed his neck.  
"But you're..." Mokuba began but fell silent as Rafael sighed.

"It's not just the act you've put up before the receptionist that killed my sex-drive," Rafael went on, "Well, mostly it is because of that. I've had enough of your strange fetishes."  
"It's not a fetish," Mokuba protested by Rafael signalled him to hear him out first: "I'm not saying that I'm not going to sleep with you ever again. Even though it feels like this at the moment. Either way right now I'm not in the mood so you better start thinking about how you want to spend your time before dinner."

Having said that Rafael pulled his laptop into his lap and started working on it.

Mokuba, dumbfounded, observed his busy friend disbelievingly at first. Then he started snuggling up to Rafael, purred into his ear, licked his fingers while he was typing, kissed his neck, tried distracting him with shamelessly loud moaning and dug his hands into Rafael's pants whenever possible, hoping to feel just one treacherous twitch of his soft cock beneath his touch.

Rafael ignored Mokuba up to the point where aforementioned teenager was about to perform fellatio on his flash-drive.  
"You're getting it all wet," Rafael pulled Mokuba's head upwards before glowering at him. Between his clenched teeth Mokuba held the flash-drive and chuckled.  
"I said I don't feel like doing you here and now and that's that," Rafael pointed out, trying to sound austere and serious.  
Like an adult.

"Okay dad," Mokuba replied before ducking under Rafael's hand and giggling uncontrollably.

Rafael took a deep breath. He rammed the flash-drive back home and tried to overcome the strong urge to strangle Mokuba.

"Don't you want to punish me?" Mokuba asked playfully. He sat down on one of Rafael's thighs and rubbed his most delicate spots against the warm flesh underneath him. "I've been a bad boy, daddy..."  
"Enough of this," Rafael took a deep breath. He struggled to free his body from Mokuba's oppression, "You're only making it worse."

Mokuba retorted a dirty chuckle. Rafael buried his face in his hands.

"Come on," Mokuba teased, "I've felt your violently pulsing flesh; you're itching to ram that thing deep into me..."  
"It just won't work, alright?" Rafael replied huffish.

"Maybe we need something to get you started," Mokuba pointed out. He presented himself to Rafael, peeked seductively over his shoulder while running his hands over his shivering body. He groaned, softly at first but soon with the wild and intimate anticipation Rafael loved.  
Mokuba guided Rafael's hands over his calves, let them dart for cover between his thighs and nestle against his groin.

Stifled hisses escaped Mokuba's lips as he felt Rafael's warm fingers pressed against his half-hard cock. They patted the slowly protruding bump in his shorts, felt him up, headed for his tight entrance only to take a different turn and patrol the tenderest flesh, Mokuba's smooth testicles

Rafael was allowing Mokuba his own pleasure, yes. But he wasn't joining in.

Mokuba breathed heavily while rolling onto his stomach. He separated his legs, thrust out his buttocks and, with his hands firmly clenching his buttcheeks, presented his gaping entrance to Rafael.  
"Come on," Mokuba groaned before his head sank back into the duvet, "I want you. Now."

Rafael hesitated.  
He was weighing his options; he was thinking instead of obediently succumbing to his sex drive.

There was the faintest sound of deep and powerful moans, moans escaping from youthful lungs, from a body twitching in lust-fuelled ecstasy.  
Both Mokuba and Rafael stopped their half-hearted foreplay to listen to whatever the next room's occupant was doing.  
Another voice joining in on the roar of frenzy identified their neighbours as a couple. Or simply fuck buddies.

Mokuba strained his ears and listened before grabbing Rafael's hands.  
Maybe that would do the trick...

"You like that, don't you?" Mokuba asked heatedly, "Don't tell me listening in on their intimate conversation isn't a massive turn on..."  
Mokuba's fingers patrolled Rafael's abdomen before dashing towards his trousers. After unzipping his pants he shoved his hand between Rafael's slowly swelling cock and the slightly stretched material desperately trying to hide his arousal.  
Mokuba massaged some life into Rafael's proud organ, giving him a fast and slick hand job until his thickening cock would pop out of the trouser's fly.

Mokuba admired his handiwork and leaned down to place a sopping kiss on Rafael's member when he felt Rafael grabbing his hair and pulling his head back upwards.  
With a low growl droning in his throat Mokuba rested his head on Rafael shoulders, kissing his neck instead of his beloved dick.

 _"_ _Oh yes... yes, oh God yes... oh God, deeper..."_

Mokuba chuckled at the ecstatic outbursts from the lovers next door.  
"It sounds like his partner really is spoiling him."

"And he's kind enough to let us know that he's a religious man," Rafael added. He stared disapprovingly at his protruding and pulsing member.  
Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"He's enjoying himself," Mokuba pointed out as his hands started a new attempt to coddle Rafael's most sensitive spots, "And you should follow his example..."  
"If my ears are not mistaken he's the recipient of the act of anal sex currently performed in the adjacent room in contrast to me, as I am sure that I may function as the donor in our carnal settlement," Rafael replied bluntly.  
"You make that sound really boring," Mokuba protested. He ran his fingers over Rafael's chest and stripped him off his shirt.

"Sex is boring when you're not up for it," Rafael explained as he brought himself to fondling Mokuba's shoulders, "and awkward too."

They sat in silence while waiting for the pair from next door to produce more than lust filled groans.  
Well, for Mokuba it would have been enough; hell, it would have been enough for him to pretend that someone was next door and would listen in on _them_.  
As long as he was horny anything would do.  
But he wanted Rafael to feel it too. Rafael could be monster, a raging beast in bed. And he really wanted to be savaged by his lust.

 _"_ _Oh for fuck's sake... fuck yes, do it... do it! Oh yeah, Oh God...!"_

"A little screamer," Rafael commented unmoved by the recent events next door.  
"Sounds cute, doesn't he?" Mokuba asked. He scrambled into Rafael lap and tried fuelling his lust by rocking his hips against Rafael's.  
"Maybe we should ask him if he wants to join us. That is, if it's alright for his friend... well, he could watch..."

Rafael didn't even bother to consider this and brushed aside Mokuba's suggestion with a gruff "No".

"Never had a threesome before?" Mokuba teased. He grabbed Rafael's shoulders to ride him more steadily.  
"What do you think?" Rafael asked.  
Mokuba gave this some thought.

"You like to pretend that you've got big balls," Mokuba bantered.  
This comment succeeded in wrenching a smile from Rafael's lips.  
"I'm sure you've experienced yourself that I don't have to pretend anything..." Rafael remarked slyly and reached down to stroke Mokuba's ass before grasping his own testicles and rubbing them playfully against Mokuba's back entrance.

"You're also a screamer, aren't you?" Rafael asked as bickering turned into verbal stimulus, "Well, supposing you know your ass is going to get impaled despite lacking any sort of lubrication I bet you'd scream your head off…"

Mokuba locked gazes with Rafael. He stared into those icy blue eyes and got drawn into their depthless coldness. He couldn't read his eyes. Rafael's face might betray his thoughts; but his eyes were the empty, featureless flames glowing in the darkest abyss of his skull.  
The inexpressive eyes of a predator.  
And they remained a mystery to Mokuba.

Therefore Mokuba tried not to flinch as Rafael yanked his hips towards his body. A self-satisfied smile ran across his lips at the sound of Mokuba finally daring to breathe out.  
"You wouldn't put it past me to shag you raw," Rafael commented with a smirk, "I thought you could trust me this much."  
"I trust you. I didn't scream for help," Mokuba replied while sinking into Rafael's lap, "Also I know you well enough and trust you enough to not trust you with my ass. I know my precious assets make your blood boil."

Before Rafael could have replied a snappy remark Mokuba had slipped his fingers into Rafael's mouth and brushed over his tongue, demanding its full attention. Inevitably Rafael sucked at them and treated them to the tenderest oral delights he was capable of.  
As his fingers were slick and dripping Mokuba retrieved them only to let his hands travel further downward and stretch his anus playfully.  
In anticipation of the impending intrusion Rafael flipped Mokuba onto his stomach and pulled apart his sweet pink back entrance and spat at, and at some points into, the gaping hole to facilitate a smoother penetration.

Mokuba looked over his shoulder while pressing his chest onto the bed and lifting his rear end.

 _"_ _Oh yes… oh fuck yes…oh God… oh…"_

With a deep sigh and a throttled yelp from Mokuba Rafael bore into his body and stopped, giving Mokuba the time he needed to catch his breath and get used to the feeling of his extremely swollen cock inside of him.  
Mokuba's ass was extremely tight but would stretch around Rafael's length soon enough. It remained a mystery to Rafael why Mokuba, who kept humping and begging him for more at the first opportunity, wasn't, well… worn-out and more spaciously by now. But for some reason the smaller and tender body stayed small and tender.  
And apart from the opening thrust it was extremely pleasurable…

 _"_ _Yeah, come on… come on… give it to me… please, oh God…"_

Rafael grinded his hips against Mokuba's rear end. "Can't he be private about anything?" he asked a bit unnerved and grunted. Ploughing Mokuba's arse was a pleasure worth the effort; but it was an effort nonetheless.  
"Would you rather have me squealing like that?" Mokuba asked and gave it a try himself, "Oh yes, oh please yes, I want it deeper!"

Rafael showed his disaffirmation by taking the air out of Mokuba's lungs by forcing him face down into the bed.  
"The sound of you struggling for air beneath my body will do," Rafael stated quite clearly while grabbing Mokuba's neck and pulling his head upwards again.  
Mokuba, panting like mad bucked up and grinded against the mattress himself as his nether regions felt the sweet velvety touch of the duvet beneath them.  
He turned his head and, out of the corner of his eyes, took a glimpse of Rafael kneeling behind him. The feeling of his warm limbs clashing against his rhythmically as he penetrated him slowly but with passion was sending shivers down his spine.

The duvet cover felt hot and sticky beneath his hands. Mokuba dug his nails into the mattress and grabbed the cover as Rafael hit the most sensitive spots deep inside of him, thereby eliciting the sweetest guttural moans from him.  
Mokuba growled and swore as he penetrated the sheets, his cock drilling vigorously into the soft but soon badly stained fabric.

 _"_ _Oh God, yes… give it to me… yeah, give it to me… come on… give it to me… please give it to me…!"_

This time Rafael raised his voice, angered by their room's neighbour's erratic outbursts and in an attempt to spur their partner further on:  
"For fuck's sake can someone please give it to him?"

The moaning and cursing next door continued despite Rafael's request.  
Mokuba couldn't help chuckling beneath him before moaning aloud – Rafael's veiny cock really felt too good right now. His head was forced into the nape of his neck as Rafael yanked at his hair while picking up the pace.  
Hurting Mokuba was _the_ thing while building up his climax; Mokuba was too overwhelmed, too fascinated and impassioned by his own feelings he had trouble channelling them to let them reach their zenith. Rafael knew that Mokuba was too inexperienced and irritated while he got shagged, that he was struggling to stay on top of his actions, of his mind while his body showered him in these unearthly sensations.  
A bit of physical pain was a good way to keep him grounded.  
Rafael mused that it would soon be time to let Mokuba in on the secrets of bondage, of pain and pleasure, of the gratification of bottomless devotion…  
Despite his age he was… well, Mokuba was eager to learn and tough. But Mokuba couldn't even trust himself when he was getting aroused.  
Rafael gave a grunt while pulling at Mokuba's hair.  
Maybe some other time.

Beneath him Mokuba howled and tried to escape Rafael's grip while struggling to stay as close to his violently thrashing cock as possible.  
He fought for breath and, as Rafael slowly detached his hand, toppled forward, staining the sheets beneath him as he, without warning, ejaculated onto the bedding.

Rafael enjoyed the aftershocks of Mokuba's orgasm prickling through his body as his thrusts became fast and close.

 _"_ _Oh God yes… oh yes…"_

The sudden outburst and the long drawn-out sigh was a sure sign that the couple next door had finally reached the peak of their climax. To Rafael's pleasure their audible love show was finally subsiding.

"Finally," Rafael growled under his breath before retrieving his cock. He flipped a barely resisting Mokuba onto his back, spread and lifted his legs before pressing ahead one last time while giving Mokuba the deepest massage of his pelvic floor he's ever had.

As always Rafael ejaculated inside Mokuba with just the faintest sign of relief on his face. He released a quiet grunt before pulling out, his hot sperm sloshing out of Mokuba's stretched anal cavity almost instantly.  
But to his surprise he felt the hot droplets of Mokuba's fresh sperm blazing a trail down his stomach. Rafael couldn't help priding himself with making Mokuba come twice while shagging him.

Nonetheless Mokuba was back on his shaky legs in less than a minute and was, as he assured Rafael, in dire need of a wash after their exhausting amorous adventure.  
Rafael didn't feel that neither he nor his partner needed to wash right; before long he would plough Mokuba's cute arse again.  
But Mokuba insisted which offered him the perfect opportunity to step outside on the balcony, barely modestly dressed in just his underwear and his shirt, and take in the beautiful backdrop surrounding the hotel.

It wasn't long before the balcony's door from next room got pushed open.  
Rafael turned and took a glimpse over the obviously too low partition wall, illustrated in the traditional Chinese fashion of two red crown cranes, and stared.

In total shock Alister stared back.

"You…" Rafael managed to mumble before his eyes were drawn to the slightly ajar door through which Alister had just emerged. Strangely enough Rafael couldn't have recognized his voice, which was rather unsettling. He'd heard Alister cry and scream, back then he had accompanied him and supported him when he had been struggling with his emotions… well obviously not all emotions.  
He couldn't help wondering what Alister's orgasm face would look like. And he hated himself for realizing that he was blushing  
"And what escapade has led you here?" Rafael eventually managed to ask.

"A business trip," Alister stammered. He evaded Rafael's gaze as he was visibly humiliated.  
"Who are you accompanying?" Rafael asked but felt his blood curdling as he heard a too familiar voice emerging from the slightly ajar door.

"Honey?"

Rafael ducked in dire need of shelter as a half-naked Seto Kaiba with the most relaxed facial expression he had ever seen on him stepped out onto the balcony.

"Who were you talking to?" Seto went on while wrapping his arms around Alister's chest and pulling him gently closer.

"It…our neighbour…" Alister mumbled while turning his head aside, hoping to thereby distract his lover while Rafael was slowly retreating to his room.  
But he could have sworn that he'd felt Seto's stare in his neck and feared that the suddenly exclaimed: "Wait!" had been addressed to him.

He slammed the balcony's door shut and started searching for his clothes.

Mokuba tottered back into the room, naked and without the slightest hint of shame.

"No round two?" Mokuba asked perplexed.  
Rafael shoved Mokuba's clothes into his unresisting hands.

"Later," Rafael promised him nervously, "But first you'll have to impress me with your skills at creeping down a corridor in complete silence."


	14. Precious Ruby

Seto is having dinner with an unexpected contractual partner...  
 _Author's Note: Special thanks to Rarity13 for the comments and suggesting more Seto/Alister action._  
 _This chapter is for you._

* * *

"Seto Kaiba... Sir?"

For now Seto Kaiba ignored the message transmitted via his in-house PCS. His eyes moving steadily he read the contract time and time again, checking phrases, spelling and searching for the minor mistakes every secretary made. Even the ones he employed, regardless of sex, age and physicality.  
Oh, it had seemed such a glaring mistake, the increasing number of secretaries his company had offered a workplace.  
And foolishly he had fallen for the tempting idea the head of personnel had suggested: deplete them. Just keep the best of the best.  
Technology was the future, right?  
And secretaries can be replaced. Most of their daily routine consists of paperwork a machine can handle in half their time. So why not switch to this new software and benefit from the artificial intelligence's advantages.

"Is the CEO not in...? May I speak to him please...?"

Still Seto Kaiba busied himself with finishing the last paragraphs and trying to drown out the annoying voice of one of his employees which droned in the earpiece resting neglected beside his laptop.  
Finally he fell back into his chair, sighing with strained relief.  
3 spelling mistakes and an incomplete sentence in four pages. Well that was far from being impressive. But at least it wasn't worse than his average secretary.

But it was weird, Seto had to agree. Not so long ago software had spellchecked his documents. Now he was proofreading a computer program's emission.  
Either way he ended up with doing more paperwork than he was comfortable with.

Seto glared at his earpiece. Absentmindedly he had picked up a pen and was pushing it around on his desk, thereby adding a distorted edge to the incomprehensible babbling transmitted through it.

The in-house personal communication channels had been a necessity, as annoying as it may seem. If any of Seto's employees thought they couldn't be bothered to decide anything themselves they resolved to bothering him instead.  
On the up side his employees were intimated by the idea of an unexpected private talk with their boss. Their workplace, their desk, the small couch which was threatening fire protection laws and yet no one had told their superior about it... nothing was a safe haven anymore.

By now most of the employees were nervous wrecks, after having their daydreams at the coffee machine interjected by their employer's voice, but they were hard working and determined.  
And they were so anxious to make even the tiniest mistake they turned to their CEO for everything.  
Seto treated the earpiece to a scrutinizing stare.  
At least he didn't have to decide whether they had coffee or tea during their break...  
Yet.

"Seto-sama."  
Seto picked up his earpiece and adjusted it almost instantly. Only one of his subordinates tended to address him like this.  
"I'm listening, Isono."

"Seto-sama, as much as I try not to incommode you with incongruous affairs," Isono replied honestly, "I'm afraid your presence is required at the main entrance."

Seto considered this.  
"Any particular reason why my personal assistance is compulsory?" Seto asked while stowing away his laptop and adjusting his tie.

"It is," and there Isono seemed to hesitate which he had probably never done before, "It is a matter which should be treated with great delicacy. And I must admit that I'm sorry to pass this on to you but I'm convinced that it is what you would expect of me."

"I'll be there in a minute," Seto replied, already waiting in front of the elevator, "And please do remind me to suggest you for an in-company training course on 'How to break bad news to someone as lightly as possible'."

Being called to the main entrance, Seto reflected darkly, was one of the worst scenarios.  
Only a person you didn't trust enough to be led into a conference room would be kept there to be on the safe side. Someone who was eager on drawing as much attention as possible to themselves if their wishes were not met.  
Someone who couldn't be disposed of by a security guard because they were either too important or too ignorant to disappear with dignity.

As he strolled through the entrance hall, nodding at receptionist and passing staff members acknowledgingly, Isono was already heading towards him.  
He looked nervous which was in Seto's experience a terrible sign. Whatever had shaken his most competent subordinate would probably knock him out cold.

"I beg your indulgence, Seto-sama. He wouldn't be fobbed off and insisted on a private conversation. I had hoped we could resolve this problem without calling too much attention to it but..."

"Thank you, Isono," Seto cut his assistant short icily, "I will resolve it myself."  
A dash quieter he added, "But I'd appreciate it if you'd stand by close to call security if needed."

Smile, Seto admonished himself, they say it terrifies my opponents.

"Kaiba Seto."

Seto stopped. He knew that tone of voice. He knew it by heart and it sent shivers down his spine.  
The cold blue eyes bore into the steel orbs challenging them.

"Alister..." Seto mouthed hoarsely.  
He held his breath, bristling with anger and surprise.

Alister adjusted his tie before extending a hand to Seto.  
"I apologize for all the inconveniences caused," Alister began while grabbing Seto's unresisting hand and shook it overenthusiastically.

Seto was close to losing it.  
There stood the most fierce redhead he had had the misfortune to cross paths with. And yet having traded his biker outfit for a rather plain suit and an emerald tie he had lost some of his intimidating appearance.

"I'm terribly sorry for my arrival at such short notice," Alister explained. He lowered the briefcase he'd been clutching to his chest onto the receptionists' counter to extend a hand towards Seto again.  
Seto almost jumped.

Too many terrible memories were boiling up inside his mind. Reluctantly he reached for Alister's hand as part of his Pavlovian conditioning.  
The handshake passed and Seto found himself once again standing opposite his former archenemy who thrust a portfolio into his unresisting hands.

"Your secretary was rather hush-hush considering your availability. Therefore I took matters into my own hand and thought I'd pop by and perhaps you'd...well, you could squeeze me in around lunchtime?"

Seto listened to Alister's voice as though it was coming from a distant point. It was bizarre, dreamlike and most of all it wasn't real. Of course it wasn't real, Alister's voice sounded wrong, he sounded like any clerk he'd employ. And he acted far too civilised and businessman-like.  
All of a sudden Isono was standing right next to him, leafing through his schedule for today because apparently he had just ordered him to. The moments passed in the blink of an eye; Isono was now in possession of Alister's briefcase and his portfolio as Seto heard himself instructing him to organise for them to meet up in private.

Strangely enough Alister was beaming at him.  
"I take it you are free to be having lunch with me?"

And now they were already sitting in his car with his chauffeur driving away far too fast for this moment to be true. But the car, their superficial chatter and everything was running so smoothly. There would come the moment where his subconsciousness would notice that, too, and would wake him from his soft slumber.

He was leading the way to the restaurant's table, the table, it appeared, he was usually dining at.

Seto strutted forwards with a strange light-headedness. It felt as though he was floating steadily with his feet not once touching the ground before he had arrived at the table and arranged for Alister to be seated opposite to him so they could face each other during their... what was supposed to happen again?

Seto shuddered inwardly, a slight twitching of his lower lip indicating the rebellion raging inside of him.  
Yes, a presentation. Alister was working for this... company and he supposedly was an IT... well, whatever he was he was supposed to introduce Seto Kaiba, as the chairman of the Kaiba corporation, to the newest...bookkeeping...software... held during an informal lunch.

This was insane.  
Of course it was insane! This wasn't... real?  
The icy wave of realization hit Kaiba as it dawned on him that he had just invited a former enemy to be dining with him.  
With horrified eyes Seto stared at Alister, as though he had seen him for the first time since he had left him in his helicopter. He opened his mouth. And shut it again.

"Kaiba?"

Seto disliked the sound of his own name, he hated Alister for daring to address him like this, spitting the name of his predecessor like he always did.

"Is something wrong?"

Another wave hit him. Distress. Fear and panic. Rage and bloodlust.  
His mind was overflowing with the emotions he was supposed to have passed through during the past half hour. And now they were building up strength, condensing their terrible peril in his brain to form one word, one word to express it all.

"You?!"

Alister blinked at Seto. Nervously he looked around the restaurant, feeling the other guests' stares in his neck.

"Yes... sir," Amelda replied, fumbling nervously with his glasses, "But you appear to have lost me there..."  
"Where?" Seto asked, judging by his tone of voice, unnecessarily harshly and loudly.

Alister treated him to a long and lost stare.  
"I beg your pardon?"

Seto took a deep breath, steepling his fingers on the dining table in front of him. His common sense returned and appeared to calm him down. The emotions were drained from his mind to give room to the cold calculations and facts.

Alister was back. Surely to have his revenge, his true revenge this time. He had failed so miserably he had been bound to return. Obviously. He should have expected it, really.  
It was a new trick, a new trap, it had to be! What was his plan? What was this company he was talking about, a new set-up to gain his attention, without doubt. And this presentation...

"Are you feeling unwell?" Alister asked while treating him to a scrutinizing stare. If he was trying to hide his uneasiness he was failing miserably.

'No, should I?' was the first reply which sprang to Seto's mind as his gaze fell down and onto the plate of assorted molluscs. But he bridled his tongue just in time and settled for: "Do not let me detain you. As you were explaining," there he paused and let the past twenty minutes rattle through his mind, "the benefits of storing the wage accounting in a cloud..."

At least Seto's mind was no longer clouded. He had managed to slip the small speaker of his phone into his ear and was dialling Isono's number on his wristwatch, unbeknownst to Alister.  
Yes, the crystal clearness of his mind buzzing with ideas was really lifting him up. It felt real and he felt alive and right now that was all that mattered.

The laptop, which Seto had left in its sheath for too long, was now resting in his lap, as usual, while he sent message after message to Isono concerning the background checks he was supposed to run on Alister, while he was nodding absent-mindedly to the aforementioned man's presentation.

"The 'Calculate Control tool' of SubMasS specializes in..." Alister said while pushing a pile of papers towards Seto. Seto rustled through them indifferently.

[What is SubMasS?] Seto typed into his messenger window while browsing in a confidential file Isono had managed to obtain as a first result, alongside a curriculum vitae Alister had filed as a job application to aforementioned company.  
According to a portfolio he was employed as chartered accountant. But judging by the presentation Seto was treated to his instincts didn't deceive him when they told him that Alister was and will always be a hacking maniac.  
And the product he described was far too advanced to originate from some small firm he hadn't heard of. No, this was definitely Alister's doing. Probably a new spying software.

"SubMasS is... it is a small, traditionalistic company which has recently brought forth its first subsidiary company in Domino City," Isono rasped through the speaker, "Very promising company, stock market wise. Rapidly growing but... it seems the owner likes to play it save. Their secludedness and reluctance is also mirrored in the company's motto 'Fun without risk'."

[IT company?]

"Well, sir," Isono replied almost instantly, "you could say that certain products in their catalogue require a lot of technological know-how and input."

Seto growled quietly while tapping the side of his laptop. He caught a glimpse of Alister smiling nervously at him before continuing his tiring speech of compressed files and supervising systems.

[What _exactly_ is SubMasS? Should I have heard of them?]

"I believe, sir," Isono gulped, fighting for words, "You couldn't have come in contact with them. Judging by my personal work experience I wouldn't expect you to know anything about them..."

Seto gave this some thought. Isono appeared rather reluctant to let him in on the little secret.  
But he had grown tired of being kept in the dark.

[I'm dead serious. What kind of company is Alister working for?]

Seto listened. And gaped at Alister.

He didn't let the recently gained information sink in but blurted out:

"You're working for a sex toy factory?!"

Alister held his breath, his eyes swivelling sideways to check whether the guests surrounding them had heard anything.  
Yes they had. Oh boy, they were looking at him and he could feel his cheeks reddening...

"I'm... I'm terribly sorry," Seto mumbled and to his own surprise he meant it. This had definitely come as a shock. Seto had been genuinely astonished because... well, it didn't seem like anything Alister would do. At all. Alister was proud, set to have his revenge... wasn't he?

Again Seto coughed as he noticed Alister was still shrinking in his chair.  
"Please, do go on... I'm really sorry," Seto tried to appease him while refilling his own glass.

"How did he take the news of your knowledge, sir?" Isono's voice came back over the speaker.

[Like a very, very embarrassed man. Please keep looking into the matter Isono. I need more background information. Something's wrong about this.]

"Certainly, sir," Isono replied obediently before his voice faded as he was disconnecting.

Seto instructed Alister to continue and looked at some more graphs and statistics. Funny really, he caught himself wondering, he never listened to anything I said. And now he's obeying my every word. He's not in control, he hasn't even got control over his own words as he's slurring through his little speech. He seems... incomplete.  
Of course, Seto reminded himself, Alister must have broken with rage and hatred. But sadly he has failed to fill the hole in his heart with something else.  
He's not even half of himself anymore.  
Poor thing.  
Seto frowned.  
Where ever that came from.

"I would like to continue our little talk somewhere else," Seto explained after Alister had brought his presentation to a quick end.  
"I do appreciate your offer," Alister replied while clearing his throat nervously, "But I'm afraid my presentation has already taken up too much of your precious time. And apart from that I..."

"You wouldn't like to accompany me longer than necessary," Seto finished his sentence and read in Alister's face that he had touched a nerve.  
"I'd lie if I said 'Yes'," Alister replied.  
"And you'd lie if you said 'No'," Seto added, "Either way you'd end up lying. So I suggest you follow my instructions and I'll escort you to a place where we can talk in private."

He barely put up a fight, Seto thought while he shoved Alister back into his car. He is a different man. Estranged.  
And he's not as skirmish. Just... reluctant.  
How in the world did I recognize him? Even now I struggle to see the maniac I knew...

It was a Gentlemen's club. Not the kind of Gentlemen's club which are shooting out of the ground like mushrooms on a wet plain in the red light district because some people think it sounds better than knocking shop.  
No. Of course Seto was a well-paying costumer in the city's most exquisite Gentlemen's club.  
And here he would discuss takeovers, negotiate contracts or give a toast to the signing of an agreement, enhanced by champagne, naturally.

Seto was greeted by one of the butlers with British reticence and as a gut reaction he grabbed Alister's wrist to drag him along behind him in case he would stop dead, shaken to the core by all the lavishness surrounding him.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Alister taking in all the little details, the golden stucco work or the abundant and glittering chandeliers. But he did it with his mouth open.

After Seto had arranged for them to talk in private in one of the most exquisite rooms, and had ordered three bottles of champagne as a precaution, he collapsed into one of the heavily upholstered chairs.

"Why, take a seat," Seto said while tapping the empty chair beside him invitingly, "Make yourself at home."  
Alister flinched. Seto wouldn't have expected anything else from him. In a way he was glad it had provoked a reaction, with Alister probably remembering his home as a pile of rubble with various parts of deceased people sticking out at each angle.  
The last time he had seen Alister he had been a hot head, driven by rage, grief and choleric bursts of intuition. And perhaps a little bit of madness.  
Okay, the _very last_ time he had seen him he was lying still with almost no pulse and people were trying to convince him that he had just lost his soul which is impossible and an extremely gullible thing to believe... and it definitely hadn't caused innumerable nightmares...  
Seto shuddered at the mere recollection and felt inclined to open the first bottle of champagne.

He cast a glance at Alister who was still standing in the doorway, mesmerized.

"You're not joining me?" Seto asked while he helped himself to a glass.  
Alister approached him and sat down as cautiously as he could, not willing to sink into the chair.  
He's uncomfortable, Seto thought and gave a little chuckle.  
Good.  
Maybe now he'd finally begin telling the truth...

Seto was plying Alister with champagne while he made sure to dispose of his glass' contents by pouring them into the plant beside him. Since it hadn't wilted, and Seto had had to rely on this procedure several times in the past, he was convinced it had a drinking problem.  
But glass after glass would help Alister to relax and unclench his tongue. There had to be something behind this. His sudden arrival, his intrusive openness and the act of a man of business...

"You never told me your last name," Seto remarked after a quick glance at the tag on Alister's jacket, "Alister D. Ikeda."

Alister cleared his throat. "That's not my real name."

Seto nodded. "I could have guessed. A Japanese name doesn't become you."

Alister brought himself to a sly smile.  
He's not as tense anymore, Seto thought. But it seems he has also lost his confidence.  
"Although I must say I appreciate the idea behind it. The 'D' in your fake identity is bound to stand for Daisaku. Daisaku Ikeda. Fighter for peace. Lost his older brother in a war, too , if I'm not mistaken..."

"Let's not talk about this," Alister mumbled, visibly unnerved by the last remark. He shifted in his chair.  
"So," he brought himself to picking up the conversation again, looking expectantly at Seto.

Seto retorted a questioning glare.

"What do you think of 'Calculate Control'?" Alister asked while sipping some more champagne.

"An accounting tool," Seto tapped the arm of his chair, "Judging by the charts you showed me earlier and your little demonstration I'm tempted to believe that it is something my company would need. Yet..."  
Here Seto took a deep breath while monitoring Alister's face.  
He's nervous. And he already looks as though he has lost all hope.  
Why does he give in already?  
Where is his fighting spirit?

"Yet I believe I could employ people to build this kind of software exclusively and customised for my company."

"While I don't doubt your personal programming skills and your capability of getting what you want the way you want it," Alister said and glared at Seto who bit back a chuckle, "I'm convinced there is no product apart from SubMasS' Calculate Control that is safe enough to entrust your confidential data, such as your investments, your expenditures or your sponsoring, to. Calculate Control offers the best encryption possible, an extremely short data transmission time while it is low in the utilization of computing resources. You'll no longer need a bookkeeping department."

Seto gave this some thought.  
"I've heard this before about my secretaries," he replied grimly, "And yet the only difference is that the software doesn't demand more toilet breaks because it has fallen pregnant."

Alister blinked at him, perplexed.  
Seto cursed himself for speaking his mind and blamed it on the one glass champagne he had accidently downed.

"Anyway, how do I know that I won't find someone else who can produce a software such as Calculate Control?"

A bit of child-like pride resonated in his voice but Alister tried to play it down as best as he could:  
"Because I programmed it myself."

"So your hacking skills finally paid off," Seto remarked.

Alister shrugged. "I thought they paid off for Dartz' purpose pretty well, too. I cost you your American affiliated company."  
"Which is another reason why I wouldn't buy any tool off you," Seto pointed out.

"And I couldn't blame you for your decision," Alister replied. But it wasn't in a sassy way in a game of wits. It was an honest reply.  
Why was he being honest?

"Tell me, Alister," Seto observed the ascending bubbles in his glass closely, "How come an excellent software engineer like you is working in the accountant's department...?"

"Because they pay me," Alister interrupted boldly.  
"...where he gets less paid than most of my secretaries?" Seto finished wonderingly.  
Alister shrugged.

"As you can imagine I don't have many degrees," Alister retorted and, finally, the little flame in his eyes was set ablaze, "I mean thanks to your adoptive father most of my documents are ashes anyway, and I certainly won't get a reference from my former employer because he is not just dead but turned out to be a snake-like entity as well."

Alister popped another bottle and helped himself to some more champagne, which visibly helped him cool down.  
"Also I don't think I'm cut out to work for big companies."

Seto nodded, both irritated and relieved by Alister's outburst. Alister was speaking his mind now. Definitely. Maybe even a bit too much for Seto's taste since he couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Although I'm probably going to regret it," Seto sighed as he reached for the now open bottle himself, "I'm going to ask you nonetheless: What does 'SubMasS' stand for?"

"Submission en mass," Alister replied honestly, "You know in the meaning of representing customers buying dutifully the products of the company. Funnily enough it's also about the BDSM merchandise they are selling as well, with the sadism/masochism aspects and the submission..."

"I think I get the picture," Seto cut him short before clearing his throat. No wonder Isono wouldn't expect him to know anything about that.  
"At least the owner possessed a spark of decency as they chose not to go with the name S/M Ltd," Seto added before he could have stopped himself.

"The name was already taken," Alister replied, adding a bit sheepish, "So I've heard."

Seto buried his face in his free hand before taking another sip of champagne. He loosened the tie around his neck and dared to unbutton his sports jacket. God, he hated alcohol. It made you dizzy, it made articulation and holding on to a thought almost impossible and worst of all it ensnared you to losing control.  
Either way, Seto figured that Alister must have had more of the previous bottle and was fortifying himself with the recently opened one. Not too recently, Seto added on second thought, because it was already half empty.

"Still," Seto tried to change the subject, "I'm still not convinced to invest in your bookkeeping tool."

Alister nodded wearily.  
"I never thought this was a good idea," Alister sighed while placing his glass on the small table in front of him, "I knew I shouldn't have come back to the KaibaCorporation. I mean, I didn't even want to go there in the first place. If it weren't for the head of my department I wouldn't even be sitting here with you..."

Seto nodded indifferently. Oh dear, what had he done? He had set a stage for the self-pitying monologue of a drunken and resigned man.  
And Alister was already close to crying.

"They were so impressed by my work and thought they could sell the tool I had programmed for the company to other companies as well. And stupid as I was I must have mentioned that I knew you personally... well, I had left out the part where I had tried to kill you and your little brother..."  
Alister tried to smile away the tears but couldn't help it. He broke down.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so wrong about so much in my life. I can never forgive myself for the pain and destruction I have caused. I never wanted... oh God, I'm so sorry..."

Seto reached for the bottle and, no longer bothering to refill his glass, took a swig out of it.  
"Don't mention it," he said, trying not to look at the sad heap that was Alister, "We all have our regrets."  
Like I regret plying you with alcohol, Seto thought grimly.

Alister took his time before his sobbing subsided and he would adopt an almost civilised sitting posture again. As Seto refused to share the bottle of champagne with him he popped a new one.

"I think you've had enough," Seto remarked while glaring at Alister.

"I've had worse," Alister replied and made sure to keep his bottle out of Seto's reach, "You're not a drinking man yourself."

"Neither are you," Seto retorted. Again he failed at snatching the bottle from Alister's grip.

"That's what you assume," Alister snapped, "You can't know it. You don't know anything about me."

"I can tell that you're not used to drinking large amounts of alcohol by the way you're acting after less than two bottles of champagne," Seto replied, "And believe me, I know more about your life than I am comfortable with."

"Like what?" Alister asked.

"Like your shoe size, what brand of underwear you are wearing and that you've had a colonoscopy one week ago and everything looks fine."

Alister stared at Seto. Seto looked at him matter-of-factly.  
Simultaneously they raised their bottles to their lips.

"How..." Alister began after a while but was cut off by Seto:  
"Background information. I've done some research. Don't ask."

Alister complied and drowned his thoughts in champagne.

"Also, it's not the amount of alcohol that matters,"  
Alister spoke again after a while. He treated the bottle in his hand to a scrutinizing glare.

"Champagne gets me faster because it's sparkling," Alister explained.  
Seto looked back and forth between the bottle in his hands and his conversation partner.  
"It's a carbonated drink is what I'm saying," Alister sighed. He slumped in his chair.

"Don't tell me it's not affecting you," Alister went on.

Seto shrugged. He had almost swallowed enough of his pride to admit to a former rival that he was slightly intoxicated.

"Looks expensive," Alister remarked after another long stare he shot his bottle.

"It is," Seto replied almost instantly, "But you're worth it."  
He had said it before he could have stopped himself.  
Alister stared at him. Then he started giggling.

"I'm not sleeping with you after one bottle of champagne," Alister explained, chuckling heartily.

"Alright, it has already been three of them anyway," Seto pointed out.

They both started laughing uncontrollably.  
Alister slammed his hand down on Seto's thigh before collapsing into Seto's arms.  
Seto felt that he was blushing as the slap had caused his blood to rush down towards his crotch. He struggled to grab Alister by his shoulders and tried shoving him aside, fearing the red head might notice his stiffy.  
Alister, on the other hand, enjoyed Seto's disinclination and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before slipping into his lap.  
The increasing pressure upon his swelling member elicited a strained hiss from Seto's thin lips. He felt the thin fabric of his underwear stretching around his pulsing organ and tried shifting his weight on his chair which only resulted in Alister slipping closer towards him, thereby pressing down on his tense sensitive spots even further.

Seto panted, fighting against his tipsy arousal and Alister's sudden intrusiveness. Feeling cornered, and his trousers as if they would rip any minute, he saw no other way but to alleviate the pressure by unbuttoning his trousers and slipping one hand into them to make room for his manhood manually.  
He gasped in shock as he felt another hand joining the shrinking space between his trousers and his underwear.

Seto looked at Alister who held his eyes closed while feeling him up.  
One hand pushed his hair out of his face as the other one busied itself with stroking Seto's firm manhood affectionately. Alister let out a deep sigh. His cheeks flushed.

Seto was too amazed by the touch of Alister's hand, too consumed by his unexpected affections to push him aside; yet he was too shocked to demand more of him, too. So he could do nothing but wait until the pain in his rioting privates became unbearable and, occasionally, clear his throat in case it tipped Alister off to pick up the pace.

Seto had grabbed Alister by the shoulders again, but not, as the latter had expected, as an admonition; Seto was visibly having a rough time remaining in an upright position without shaking and twitching uncontrollably. He used Alister to support himself against the devouring sensations of his arousal. God, he wanted him so badly...!

Alister kissed his way across Seto's neck as he was kneeling atop him, his fingers tantalizing the twitching flesh they held firmly in their grip.

Their hands entwining Seto forced his mouth onto Alister's while toppling forward. The crash of overthrown furniture and the clatter of sterling cutlery echoed through the corridor. It left Seto with ringing ears and a mild concussion as a result of his blustering behaviour as he was now lying on the floor, spread-eagled, staring at the bottom side of a tilted chair and feeling slightly nauseas.

He had tried to force himself onto Alister, thereby levering aforementioned red head out of his lap right before he had lost his balance, thus resulting in him reducing the distance towards the ground drastically. But somehow Alister had managed to escape from under him, thereby designating Seto to hit his own head on the floor as they had tumbled down.

And while Seto was still busy catching up with recent events Alister had rolled him onto his stomach so Seto could get a closer look at the fascinatingly patterned carpet while he disposed of their trousers. Seto looked back over his shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of Alister. Beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead as the red head rubbed his firmly swollen cock over Seto's soft arse. Seto struggled beneath Alister, escaping his grip whenever his member dared to press against his clenched rear entrance.  
Feeling the intrusive flesh blazing a trail between his butt cheeks Seto's hand lashed out, grabbed Alister's delicate organ and gave it a firm squeeze.

Alister retorted a stifled yelp before lunging at Seto and wrestling him onto his side. The two bodies yearning for pleasure and burning with their own lust fought for dominance.  
The heat of Alister's skin was exciting and Seto enforced his grip on Alister as he had finally managed to position the, more or less fractious, body between his thighs.  
Alister snarled and tried to shake off Seto but he felt his own cock harden at the sensation of Seto's erect manhood brushing over his backside.  
His hands grabbing the sides of Alister's hips Seto thrust forward, his groin grinding against the soft buttocks beneath him. He dared to gasp, dared to breathe out and grunt as the urge to conquer and impale the twitching flesh underneath gained ascendancy.  
Seto's first attempts were ungainly and not promising at all. Already he was too horny to get a proper grip on Alister's arse, squeezed and stretched his buttocks inexpertly as he unsuccessfully tried to press forward and bury his cock inside the soft moistness.

Alister flinched and groaned, displeasure dominating his voice. He barely protested as Seto felt him up but became more and more riled up at Seto's fruitless attempts to give him dry anal.  
Despite the oppressing situation Alister concentrated and took a deep breath. Shoving the tipsy body atop him off posed less a problem than expected but before Seto could have complained Alister had already wrapped his soft lips around Seto's length.  
Soon Seto's fingers entwined with Alister's hair as he ran his hands over the beloved head which allowed him such unearthly pleasures.  
Wordlessly Alister spat on Seto's manhood, spreading his saliva from tip to shaft and kissing it in between. He worked Seto's by now slick cock coolly, gazing up into his icy blue eyes before rolling onto his back, spreading his legs and guiding Seto's hips towards his own.

Seto toppled forward, struggling to keep his balance before gripping Alister's thighs and forcing them further apart. Alister lifted his pelvis and lunged at Seto as soon as he had forced his entrance. Nails digging into skin until they drew blood they both sank heavily into each other's embrace as Seto felt the pressure of his loins becoming unbearably.  
Had Seto been familiar with the phrase 'to smash someone's back out' for having sex he only probably would have wondered about its origins anyway.  
Well, right now, with his repressed libido screaming for more inside his head, he probably could have hazarded a guess.

Seto was instantly hooked on the feeling, the feeling of Alister stretching around him, the moist hotness and the increasing pressure upon his erect manhood. He thrust forward, empty-headed and ablaze with lust, and deepened his intrusion inch by inch.  
Alister's steely eyes bore into him as he heaved and groaned at every push. Finally they draw nearer as he sat up, their lips entwining in a ruthless and sopping struggle.  
Every thrust shook Alister to the core, the soft and fair skin vibrated to the beat of Seto's pulse as he was ploughing him ruthlessly.

Red, the colour of temptation, was blurring his vision. The precious gem inside his arms, the beautiful ruby. Alister's dark red hair epitomized lust, self-indulgent lust and desire.  
His long and soft hair. The mild odour of his alabaster skin.  
Passionate ruby.

Seto was too fast and too inexperienced and already too far to try and hide any of it.  
He couldn't last any longer and he knew it, and for fuck's sake it felt too goddamn good not to give in to it.  
Seto coughed hastily before breaking into moans while treating Alister to the last intense thrusts his hurting hips could manage. He barely felt anything apart from the rapidly spreading satisfaction throbbing through his veins.  
Alister's hands lost their grip on Seto's neck as KaibaCorporation's CEO sat up, trying to disengage his sweaty body from the hot limbs underneath him as tactfully as possible.  
Their eyes met and they locked gazes, involuntarily, as though they could only exist in the other's reflection.

Alister reached for his still erect member and started pleasing himself manually and, to Seto's irritation, almost soundlessly.  
But the world around him was still spinning, the warmth and contentment still pounding in his head, and so Seto's lips were drawn to Alister's chest as he kissed and nuzzled his way up and down the prickling skin.

Seto felt the drops of Alister's load as they blazed a trail down his own sweat-covered body and searched Alister's gaze. Right now he needed no answer, no excuse or reply but the content smile on Alister's lips. He dared to steal another kiss from them.

Unnecessary amounts of coughs broke the awkward silence that dominated the room while the two of them got dressed, not hastily, but as civilized as possible.  
Their eyes affixed to the heavily carpeted floor they readjusted their ties and buttoned their shirts, not even once bringing up the courage to search the other's gaze.  
One might not be pleased with what one might find.

Alister searched the untidy room for his portfolio as Seto took to the knocked over furniture.

"You're not thinking about leaving, are you?"

Seto was surprised by his own openness; he had spoken before he could have given it a second thought.  
Alister turned to face him but evaded his gaze and preferred to fumble around with his tie.

"I thought...I... I really think I should be..."

Seto's eyes rested upon Alister's tie writhing beneath his tender fingers. Then he looked down to his portfolio.

"Fine," he announced while pulling up a chair and retrieving a pen from the recesses of his breast pocket, "Where do I sign?"

Finally Alister dared to look him in the eye. He was slightly stunned by Seto's cold and earnest stare.

Seto wrestled the portfolio from Alister's barely resisting hands and leafed through it. Eventually he found what he'd been searching for.

"I'm willing to accept your terms and conditions as long as you agree that Calculate Control may only be used in closed session meetings on the provided hardware. You'll also agree that this signing of the contract is to be kept a secret from the press."

Alister stared at Seto with a blank expression on his face.  
Seto urged him to sit down as he signed a contract amidst making further annotations.  
He held out his pen to Alister who stared at it as if he'd never seen the likes of it before.

"Sign it."  
Alister followed Seto's request wordlessly. He stared at the contract he was handed once again.

Seto leaned back in his chair.  
"I'm very pleased with the outcome of our little meeting."

Alister treated him to a long stare.  
This was either a set phrase or Seto wasn't beating around the bush.

"Are you?" Seto pressed on.  
Alister's eyes bore into the icy orbs shining deep inside his skull. He felt himself nodding under Seto's adamant glare. His persuasiveness was probably one of his worst traits.

Having located a still half-full bottle of champagne beside an escritoire Alister retrieved it from its hiding place and took a swig without giving it too much thought.

They sat and stared at the walls they were facing in total silence.

Alister's mind stumbled across an inconvenient aspect concerning their prior liaison.

"You didn't use protection."

Alister's words hung in the air. They weren't an accusation, just stating the obvious.  
Seto was at a loss and found himself unable to reply.

After clearing his throat for the third time he began with: "I can assure you that no harm will come to you. In fact I'm sure, no, I know that..."

"I know," Alister assured him but added a dash quieter, "I think I know. The rumours concerning your sex life are... a little one sided."

Seto shrugged and crossed his legs. Eventually he gave a half-hearted nod.

"Either way I could have guessed that you were a virgin," Alister added, his tongue loosened up by the champagne once more, "You tried to fuck me with no lube." He gave a little self-satisfied chuckle.

"You were already dripping wet; I figured your disproportionately lubricating anal cavity would suffice," Seto replied levelly.  
Alister locked onto his gaze. He had to hand it to him; Seto was a sly devil. He would have expected him to blush, to laugh disparagingly or even deny everything. But a salty reply...

"But it wasn't _your_ first time," Seto added. He motioned him to pass him the champagne.

"No," Alister replied earnestly. After giving it some thought he went on: "So?"

Seto shrugged again.

"Either way I think you did rather well," he explained while taking a swig himself.

Again the silence was tightening its grip around them.

Alister was the first to break. He rose to his feet.

"Please," Seto spoke hastily as his calmness was melting away, "stay."  
Alister remained upright.  
He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want you to go," Seto went on, "I never had to question if I wanted you to stay. But now I know that I don't want it to end like this."

Alister brought himself to a gentle smile.  
"A hurried night. A frantic tumble and a shy goodbye. Creeping home before it gets too light..."

Seto rolled his eyes.  
"I want you to stay," he emphasized his words by getting up and reaching for Alister's hands,  
"Stay."  
Seto patted his fingers, contrary to the behaviour usually displayed, truly heartfelt and warmly.

Alister was close to succumbing to his charms. But something inside of him stirred, revolting against the romance worming its way into his subconsciousness.  
"How long?" he asked and felt himself blushing at the dim-witted remark.

"Forever," Seto blurted out, "I'll sign your contract. You can work for my company and stay by my side forever. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you're too good to miss. I need you. I want you to be with me. Forever."

Stunned by his amorous outburst Alister stared at Seto and frowned. But the untroubled facial expression vanished.  
"I couldn't work for the KaibaCorporation, Kaiba Seto," Alister retorted, hate vibrating in each of the despised syllables.  
"Seto is enough," Seto assured him as he pulled Alister nearer, "I wouldn't want you to call me by that name. Call me anything you like. But don't call me 'Kaiba'."

"Either way I can't work for you," Alister replied, giving the newly accepted name a try, "Seto."  
"It must be extremely complicated for you," Seto agreed while wrapping his arms around Alister and pulling him closer towards his chest, "And agonizing too, after all that has happened. But it's just another job. An employment not too different from your last one with the prospect of a pay rise..."

"And the prospect of staring at the ceiling in the CEO's private rooms," Alister added. He tried to sound dismissively but couldn't bite back a hearty chuckle.

"Think about it this way," Seto went on, "You would be in charge of the KaibaCorporation. You could control it. You could make sure that nothing as excruciating as my stepfather's atrocities will ever happen again under the name of 'Kaiba'."

Alister smiled, loosing himself in Seto's eyes.  
"But you're in charge of the company," Alister replied eventually, "And if it weren't you it would be your brother."  
Seto shook his head.  
"Mokuba isn't cut out for this kind of life, I'm afraid," he replied half to himself. But he wrapped his arms tighter around Alister's chest, smiling, "You will be in charge. I promise."

"You'll hand the company over to me?" Alister asked teasingly, "That's very tempting."

"I'll marry you," Seto stated matter-of-factly. Alister looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Seto.

"I can pay you any surgeon you need to have your incongruous parts down there adjusted. They can present you with the most beautiful designer vagina you could have ever dreamed of, believe me, I've looked into it. A pleasurable sensation down there while having sex and a normal libido guaranteed."

The prospects of Seto's detailed and calculated future came as a shock to Alister.  
He stared at him with a mixture of horror and disbelieve.

"Of course," Seto agreed, "We don't have to rush. For now I'm happy to have you by my side."

"Why would you want me to become a woman?" Alister asked, still extremely irritated.  
"Because I love you," Seto replied and meant it, "And because I want you to stay by my side forever. I want you to be my wife, hell, I want you to be anything you need to be so you can by mine. I want to share with you everything that is mine. I want to make up for all the injustice you've received and the losses you've suffered. I truly want you to be mine. Just mine. I'll be good for you, I promise."

Alister took a deep breath.  
He was no longer able to keep track of the recent events or of the twists and turns his feelings had taken.

"So..." Alister asked while finally breaking free from Seto's almost crushing embrace, "What happens now?"

Seto considered this for a moment. He shoved his feelings into a large drawer inside his mind and hoped they would stay put for now.  
"How about dinner tomorrow night?" he suggested after leafing through his schedule mentally.

Alister sighed, completely at a loss.

"How about a coffee now?" Seto added, before kissing Alister's neck,

"My precious ruby."


	15. Plus half

"I thought we were running late," Mokuba thought out loud as he noticed that Rafael behind him had stopped to treat his casual jacket to a scrutinizing glare in the reflection in one of the vast windows.

The dark night was buzzing with life; the warning lights of the tall building looming over the city, rushing colours of passing cars, the lights of the night... A scene unravelled before Mokuba's eyes which put him in mind of slow jazz or probably lounge music, the kind of music he usually listened to while enjoying a relaxing evening with Rafael.  
It was the sound, the _feeling_ of the night. Night in the city.  
And this wonderful night, a night of love and life, glistened beautifully far below them.  
That's the benefit of having a party on the 15th floor of a building, Mokuba thought, gazing outside.

Concluding that it was his tie which was bothering him Rafael slowly removed it.  
He turned and faced Mokuba.  
"Better?" he asked while joining his side.  
"It's definitely more casual," Mokuba pointed out while snatching the tie from Rafael's hands, "And in my opinion you shouldn't be wearing ties. At all. Actually life would be much easier for me if you wouldn't walk around fully clothed..."

Rafael chuckled and hugged Mokuba to his chest.  
"It gets too draughty down there, believe me I've tried it and didn't like it," Rafael explained. He kissed Mokuba on the forehead before pulling him along.  
"In your office?" Mokuba asked.  
"On that isolated island where I spent the majority of my youth," Rafael replied as levelly as he could. He stared straight ahead.  
They walked the far too long corridor in total silence until Mokuba would change the subject again:

"Shouldn't we, like, get a move on? You were supposed to be at your company's party more than an hour ago."

"Then what difference do five minutes make?" Rafael asked.

Mokuba shrugged.  
"Maybe you could at least try to look strained and pant a bit to give the impression you were in a hurry to arrive here?" Mokuba suggested.

"This is an informal meeting," Rafael explained, "You don't have to be punctual."

"I see you haven't been to any of my brother's informal meetings," Mokuba ts-tsked disapprovingly.

"I can barely imagine your brother wearing a party hat and chanting lewd songs while showering co-workers with champagne," Rafael replied. He chuckled under his breath.  
"Neither can I," Mokuba retorted almost instantly, "I'm afraid we at KaibaCorporation don't have that kind of office parties."

Rafael nodded, agreeing.  
"Otherwise you would have lost your virginity a lot earlier."

Mokuba cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose a lot of your brother's business partners make you cream your pants, don't they?" Rafael chuckled again, "And if they're intoxicated and in high spirits and you, being the only sober one, have the opportunity to do with them as you please..."

The cocked eyebrow on Mokuba's face had disappeared to make room for a threatening glare.

"I'm very picky," was all Mokuba could reply.

"No, you're not," Rafael disagreed, "You picked me."

"Not many of Seto's business partners are hung like you," Mokuba pointed out. His right hand darted for cover in one of Rafael's pockets on the back of his trousers. He savoured the warmth transmitted through the far too tightly stretched fabric.

"Got a stiffy already?" Mokuba asked while focussing on Rafael's crotch.

Rafael harrumphed dismissively. He pulled Mokuba closer before stopping in front of a door. He inserted the, at least in Mokuba's eyes, ridiculously expensive looking invitation key card into the small slot next to the handle.  
Almost soundlessly the door unlocked and swung back a few inches.  
Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Useless gimmick," he cursed under his breath.  
"Your brother would love it," Rafael assured him before tugging him along.

He smiled at a waiter greeting them as he entered and handed him the glittering key card.  
He noticed the questioning look he was shot.

"He's my plus one," Rafael answered the question hanging in the air but added, after a quick glance at Mokuba, "More like my plus half."

Mokuba glowered at Rafael before rolling his eyes. He didn't have time to take in the room before his view was again blocked by obviously one of Rafael's colleagues rushing to his side to greet him in a businessman way. That is to say, one hand holding a glass and the other slamming into the other one's back as the owner wouldn't know what to do with it apart from fumbling around with his trousers or tie when he wasn't watched or coughing nervously into it.

Mokuba sighed.  
Oh great. So it was one of _those_ parties again. Rich people talking about their rich lives in a rich manner while getting drunk and even more boring. And if Rafael refused to let him have any drinks tonight... Well, he'd threaten to throw himself off the beautiful balcony over there.  
 _How very mature_ , a devious voice at the back of his head added.  
I'm not being immature, Mokuba reassured himself, he is if he doesn't let me have any alcohol. I can handle a few drinks.  
 _Like you handled them on the first night you two met?_ the devious voice remarked.  
Either way, I need to get pissed tonight, Mokuba thought to himself. It's the only thing to keep me off Rafael's balls right now...

Mokuba was gently nudge in the ribcage.  
"May I introduce you to my colleague Mr. Hayashi..." Rafael began but was interrupted by Mokuba who, after eyeing up aforementioned Mr. Hayashi and giving a lewd grin, emphasized  
"Yes you _may_."

Rafael cleared his throat and made a mental note to make his little toy boy pay for that inappropriate behaviour later.  
"Mr Hayashi is Mr Ichida's co-assistant and responsible for most of the blue prints my department receives. We talked about him earlier."

Rafael's colleague looked back and forth between the two of them and gave a hearty laugh.  
"He's cheeky," he remarked before inquiring for further details: "You got yourself a trainee?"

"No, I'm his all-inclusive escort," Mokuba replied before Rafael could have provided him with an answer.

Rafael's colleague shot him a questioning glare. Then he burst out laughing again.  
"He _is_ cheeky," Mr. Hayashi repeated, "I like him. As soon as he's finished the traineeship in your department you'll have to lend him to me. We need the likes of him; someone who has the gift of the gab and speaks his mind."

"And doesn't know when to shut up," Rafael added while breathing out slowly with the menace draining slowly from his lungs.

"Don't be too hard on him," Hayashi said. He ruffled Mokuba's hair amicably, "It's probably his first time, being to an office party."  
"And it's definitely going to be the last time I'm taking him with me," Rafael added in a bittersweet voice.  
Mokuba snuggled up closer to him, eyeing up a tray of drinks as it passed.  
Rafael, engrossed in a quickly arising conversation with Mr. Hayashi stopped Mokuba's hand from reaching for a glass.

"No, you don't," Rafael whispered matter-of-factly, "You're behaviour is bad enough as it is."  
"But..." Mokuba began but Rafael glowered at him.  
"I mean it," Rafael insisted, "You're too young, I'm responsible for your well-being and if anything happens to you your brother is going to kill me... quite literally."

"But one drink won't do me any harm," Mokuba picked up the matter again after Mr. Hayashi had disappeared into the reservedly chatting and laughing crowd surrounding them.  
"One drink is more than your teenage brain can handle," Rafael patted Mokuba's back tenderly, "Remember. My boss is here, my colleagues are here and I sense there's already too much testosterone in here because you've been drooling over me for the past five minutes."

Mokuba gulped audibly and focussed on something other than Rafael's crotch.  
"I can't help it," Mokuba persisted while grabbing Rafael's hands, "So it's either a quickie in the bathroom or I get a few drinks. What's it gonna be?"  
Rafael stroked his shoulders while pulling him closer. "Are you about to throw a tantrum?" he whispered and couldn't bite back a chuckle.  
"Throwing a tantrum would be ripping off your clothes and sucking you off in the middle of the room," Mokuba explained. He gripped Rafael's hips, his face brushing against his chest, "I mean it. I want you. Now."

Rafael released his grip on him as he felt a hand settling on his shoulder.

"Where have you been hiding? I thought you'd miss out on tonight's celebrations."

Mokuba looked up and into a pair of adamant eyes glaring at him a few inches above Rafael's shoulder.  
He shot Rafael a questioning glare.  
"Mr Inogashira. Worked for a rival company. Constructor. You won't like him," Rafael briefed him.  
"Why?" Mokuba whispered.  
"You'll see," Rafael replied before clearing his throat and chuckling.

"Haven't seen you in months," Rafael tried making small talk. "Business trip?"

"I went to a couple of fairs, expositions, presentations... you know, nothing interesting as always," Mr Inogashira replied, pressing a glass of champagne into Rafael's hands. Mokuba snatched it from Rafael's unresisting fingers and had downed it in no time.  
Rafael rolled his eyes and returned the empty glass.  
"You would think working in the adult entertainment industry would be more exciting than that," Mr Inogashira went on explaining while treating Mokuba to a long and lost stare, "But at the end of the day it comes down to paperwork. So who's your little friend there?"

The questioned was posed with mild disinterest as Rafael's colleague drew nearer to eye up Rafael's little trophy. Rafael cleared his throat, aware of the sudden interest in his companion.  
Oh great, and here came the rest of Inogashira's useless department...

A few handshakes, nudges and intoxicated laughs later Rafael and Mokuba were surrounded by 'friends from work' as Mr Inogashira put it. To Rafael's displeasure far too many glasses were passed on to him and his lover before Mr Inogashira picked up the conversation again:

"Rafael was about to introduce us to his little keepsake."

He's trying to stay calm, Mokuba noted as he spotted the tensing muscles in his neck. But he was kind enough to reply: "I'm Akiro."  
"Mr Inogashira has joined the company four months ago and is involved in every step of the prototyping from the blue prints to the first preproduction model," Rafael explained.  
"Please, can we drop the formalities?" Mr Inogashira sighed disapprovingly before addressing Mokuba, "You can call me Goro. I've tried extending this intimacy to your sugar daddy but he seems to decline my offer time and time again."  
"Calling your colleagues by their first names is highly unprofessional," Rafael replied as levelly as he could.  
Mr Inogashira shrugged and sipped his champagne.

"Rent boy?" he deducted, indicating Mokuba. Rafael shook his head which was met with a hearty laugh on his colleague's behalf.  
"Come on, you can _see_ that he's not cut out for any company's nine-to-five job. At least as long as it requires something else than a cock in his arse and his legs in the air."

Rafael glowered at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Mr Inogashira's colleagues had closed in on them. A few unnoticed movements and they had set the stage for their pack leader to entertain them...

"Oh look...a souvenir?" Mr Inogashira asked while indicating the tie loosely hanging from the pockets of Mokuba's trousers where he had put it absentmindedly.  
"Did you already give him a bit of cock?" his colleague sniggered, "You're not one to beat around the bush, are you?" He treated Mokuba to a long stare. "Is he one of those flat-rate boys you've been telling us about who charge for one night and all the cum they can eat?"

Mokuba felt his stomach turning into a knot and the blood draining from his face.  
And he had thought Rafael's talk was disgusting sometimes...

"That's a cute bit of street meat you got there," another colleague remarked.  
Mokuba looked over his shoulder as he felt one hand entangling in his hair; he wrapped his hands around Rafael's arms defensively.

Rafael, aware of the derogatory remark, growled inwardly. He scanned the room in dire need of anyone else he knew currently not conducting a conversation.  
 _Anybody_ sober enough to be in their right minds.

He wrapped an arm around Mokuba's back, pulling him closer towards his chest while getting rid of the grubby man's hand annoyingly combing through Mokuba's hair.

"Ouch," Mokuba hissed while turning to face the pervert who he'd tugged yet again at his hair.  
"Smells nice," the aforementioned pervert commented, visibly unperturbed by the glare Mokuba shot him.  
"Can't stand the unwashed alley cats myself," Mr Inogashira added to the foregoing remark, "You know, the really dirty ones with the stink of piss and cum all over them… they're so used to it they have an averseness to baths and showers, you know, like real cats. And you don't wanna know what gets entangled down there…" he added, indicating his nether regions.  
His demonstration was met with intoxicated laughter.

Rafael wrapped an arm around Mokuba's torso and pulled him closer, protectively. But Mokuba refused to be towed away and stood still, resisting Rafael's attempts to find a less intrusive conversation partner.  
He was ablaze with fury and determined to have this talk until the very end.

Rafael sighed. Feeling that Mokuba was in one of his moods he detached his hand from his lover's hips and walked off, suddenly in dire need of a drink.  
Mokuba thought he could handle the situation himself. Then it was probably best to let him see for himself how he could handle it...

"Fortunately they're all shaved these days, not crawling with vermin," Mr Inogashira went on explaining. Mokuba had stopped scowling at him; it wouldn't prevent him from leering back.  
"What about your little friend?" he was about to ask Rafael but noticed that he'd vanished into thin air. His next target was Mokuba who he posed the next question to.  
"Shaved?" he asked, "Or don't you need to yet?"

Mokuba could barely withhold the rage bubbling up inside of him.  
He felt the blush and anger rising as the surrounded crowd appeared to be joining in on the derogatory comments.  
But there was still a way to turn this around...

In the blink of an eye Mokuba had grabbed the man's tie and pulled him closer towards himself.  
"Do you want to find out?" he said seductively while caressing his cheeks with soft fingers.  
"A cheeky boy, eh?" escaped Mr Inogashira throat and gave an intoxicated giggle while closing his fingers around Mokuba's. "Would you show me your privates?"

A roar of 'woos' went through the on looking crowd.  
"That depends," Mokuba stated, his boisterous side having taken over again, "How much money have you got on yourself right now?"

Another round of 'woos' followed.

"I can assure you that money is no object," Rafael's colleague licked his lips; whether it was out of nervousness or slight arousal Mokuba couldn't tell.  
"I hope I'm not out of your league," Mokuba purred.  
One of his friend's slapped Mr Inogashira so hard on the back he almost spilled the glass of champagne he was still clutching with his free hand.  
"He's cheeky," one of them agreed, joining in on the other's laughter, "I think you should give this little bastard a good shag."

"I don't pay for sex," Mr Inogashira pointed out while running his fingers over Mokuba's hips, "But don't you think it would be good advertising if you gave me a free ride?"  
Mokuba chuckled, mostly out of nervousness as the obtrusive colleague grabbed his ass and squeezed it thoroughly.  
"I think the restroom is currently unoccupied," he explained, keeping an eye on the slightly ajar door, "How would you like it to have my dick crammed into your cute teenage arse?"  
"How would you like it to have your balls bitten off by a cute teenage mouth?" Mokuba snapped before he could have stopped himself.

He straightened up and shoved Mr Inogashira's hands away.  
"I don't do charity," he explained, "Though I expect that's what you'll have to rely on to lay a pipe."

Mokuba turned on his heel and disappeared amidst laughter.  
He made sure to mingle with the celebrating crowd as soon as possible, feeling the blood draining from his face.  
He had just insulted one of Rafael's colleagues. One who could probably sack his lover. Or make his life a living hell. Or was going to take his revenge and strangle him the very next moment.  
He dared to look over his shoulder to make sure Mr Inogashira was still where he had left him, surrounded by his pack.  
Good.  
But he could already be planning his revenge for the humiliation he had caused him...

Mokuba disappeared behind a decorative tree, observing his surroundings. His heart was hammering in his chest and the terrible feeling of cold dread settled in his stomach. His eyes searched restlessly as he patrolled the room as cautiously as he could, ducking behind every piece of furniture.  
He needed Rafael.  
Now.

A quick search led him to his lover, who was lounging on a couch in front of a brilliantly glistening table.  
"Did you prove your point?" Rafael asked while patting his knee invitingly, urging Mokuba to sit in his lap, "Straightened him out?"

Mokuba snuggled up to Rafael and rested his head against his chest. Still his limbs felt like lead.  
"He may want to kill me," Mokuba whispered while closing his eyes.  
Rafael chuckled. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair.  
"He's the life of the party; in a few hours tonight will be nothing but a blur in his mind."

"Yeah, but I have to survive those few hours first," Mokuba replied while trying to find a comfortable position on top of Rafael.  
"You're not really afraid of him, are you?" Rafael asked tenderly.  
Mokuba shook his head.

"You curse yourself for not bridling your tongue," Rafael went on, "You wish you had listened to that small voice inside your head that calls itself 'common sense' instead of ignoring it until it was too late. And you regret every word you've said."

"Not every word," Mokuba snapped before letting his head fall onto Rafael's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"I shouldn't have introduced you two," Rafael said and meant it, "Whatever you've said it was an accident waiting to happen."

"You pay for sex?"  
Mokuba had popped the question as he was still pondering over that matter.

"Do I pay you?" Rafael asked back.  
"Sometimes I get a coffee afterwards," Mokuba replied.  
"That's not even considered tip," Rafael disagreed.  
"Do you pay someone else?" Mokuba nagged on.

"You're really overestimating my virility if you think I can keep two boys of your kind at the same time," Rafael chuckled. He nuzzled Mokuba's neck. "Sometimes I wonder how I can bear up against you."

"But you had sex with rent boys, didn't you?" Mokuba kept pressing on.  
Rafael shrugged.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"I just want to know. Please. Did you ever pay for sex?" Mokuba took no denial.

Again Rafael shrugged. He gazed into Mokuba's eyes, unfocussed.  
"Yes," he replied eventually, "Was that all you wanted to know?"  
"Not yet," Mokuba snapped. He treated Rafael to a long and questioning stare.  
"You really did pay for sex?" Mokuba repeated his question in disbelief. "You _had_ to pay for sex?"

"That's not what I said," Rafael objected. He cradled Mokuba in his arms.  
"You had sex with prostitutes?" Mokuba savoured the word with a strange fascination.  
Rafael shrugged.  
"Does it matter to you?" he asked and meant it.

This time Mokuba could think of nothing to say. He shrugged while wrapping his arms around Rafael's chest.  
"Dunno," was all he would say in a while. Somehow it didn't add up. Rafael, who had twisted him around his finger so easily, who was sensitive and clingy had to rely on prostitutes...

"Did they look like me?" Mokuba asked and wished he hadn't, "Okay, forget it. I don't think I want to know."  
Another pause followed.  
"Were they of age?" Mokuba went on.

"Of course were they of age," Rafael snapped before pulling Mokuba's face up until it was level with his, "Look, I was horny, I was very lonely and I needed someone to take care of both problems at once. It was nothing special and nothing I would recommend. And it has got nothing to do with you."

"I want to know if I'm serving a kerb-crawling old lecher who has to resort to pay someone for sex. I mean, it was just normal sex, was it? Nothing too kinky or extremely perverted, I mean with _you_ it had to be kinky and extremely perverted..."

"It was just plain anal sex, okay?" Rafael interrupted him, visibly unnerved by Mokuba's sudden curiosity, "Well, it was only safe sex too, I wasn't feeling comfortable enough to do it bareback, it just didn't feel right... I couldn't trust him. I can't trust someone I've only just picked up."  
"But you trusted me that I was clean when you took me home and out of the rain the first night _we_ met," Mokuba said and almost recoiled at the realization how pathetically romantic it sounded.

"We weren't strangers, we've met before. Though I prefer not recall too much of it I did remember you were KaibaCorporation's second choice," Rafael replied.  
"But we didn't _know_ that we weren't strangers," Mokuba pointed out.  
"I knew who you were," Rafael justified his actions, "As soon as I had taken a closer look at you I knew who I was dealing with. But you weren't that quick, were you?"

A sly little grin danced across Rafael's lips.  
"You thought you had really just been subjected to bareback anal sex against cash by a total stranger." He chuckled while nuzzling Mokuba's neck.

"Judging by the way you treated me I could have sworn I had fallen into the hands of a twisted pervert," Mokuba growled. He kissed Rafael's cheeks softly.

"Did you hear enough about my red light escapades?" Rafael asked.  
Mokuba shrugged. "For now."

He met Rafael gaze and brought himself to a smile. His fingers patrolled Rafael's thighs expectantly.  
"Well, right now I should probably do my best to keep up appearances that you're only picking rent boys who provide a swift and full service, what do you think?"

Mokuba kissed Rafael's neck while straddling and mounting him shamelessly. He purred quietly and moaned as he felt Rafael's swelling flesh pressing against his crotch in anticipation.

Rafael cleared his throat, fighting the urge to pop a boner.  
Unless Mokuba he was fully aware of their crowded surroundings.  
"Not here, not now," he whispered quietly. Mokuba's eyes searched for the rest room's door and check whether it was occupied.  
"I'm needy," Mokuba pleaded, trying to massage some life into Rafael's indecisively twitching member, "Want you... want you now..."

Rafael, disgruntled by the sudden burst of horniness Mokuba was suffering from ruffled his lover's hair unaffectionate before adding: "If you're scared of being seen I suggest you hide under that table."  
Mokuba found himself shoved out of his cosy lover's lap lap and pushed under the low coffee table in front of Rafael.

"You can't keep me under here!" Mokuba protested. But as soon as his head emerged Rafael kicked him back

"And stop fussing around like this, you're spilling all the glasses."

Mokuba glowered at him.

"It's for your own safety," Rafael assured him, adding a bit quieter, "And my own comfort."

Mokuba, reconsidering his current occupation, wished Rafael could have seen the devious smile on his lips. "You may be right about that," he agreed smugly.

He grabbed Rafael's crotch and, holding in hands his lover's most delicate parts, directed Rafael's movements as he dragged his lover's nether regions closer to the edge of the table. Mokuba unzipped Rafael's pants, who was now resting rather awkwardly and definitely uncomfortably on the couch opposite him, and freed him from his underwear, which could be described as rather bothersome in the present situation.  
His lips brushed over Rafael's tip. Judging by the jerking movements he couldn't suppress, it really sent shivers down his spine.  
Mokuba chuckled, bemused by Rafael's striking discomfort before taking his full length into his mouth and letting his tongue toy with it almost playfully. His lips increased the pressure on his lover's cock which swelled swiftly in response.

Mokuba retrieved Rafael's twitching member with an obscene smacking sound from the depths of his oral cavity. Pressing his face against his lover's proud erection he stuck out his tongue and shoved it between Rafael's heavy testicles, tracing the tender flesh that lacked so much attention. He showered Rafael's lovely balls with kisses, licking them expertly in between heavily drawn breaths of air, as sucked and breathed on the warm and pulsing flesh before him.

Rafael cleared his throat nervously, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips as he suppressed the groans and gasps lingering in his throat. He slumped further down until his crotch had disappeared under the table and from view.  
He had tried kicking Mokuba against his shin had a colleague approached him but the displeasing feeling of Mokuba's teeth being dragged menacingly across his skin had convicted him to refrain from doing so next time.

Rafael looked down at Mokuba, kneeling beneath the coffee table, gasping and fidgeting around with his trembling cock as he stripped off his own trousers, too, and tended to his own cock twitching in anticipation.

Mokuba was feeling extremely horny. Whether it was the feeling of Rafael's delicate flesh stuffed into his mouth, his cock he had surrendered to him, his most sensitive parts at his own disposal or the uncertainty whether someone would discover their intimacies displayed this publicly wasn't important.  
Both of it was a huge turn on to Mokuba and the nervous glares Rafael shot him just topped it off.

Rafael's throbbing cock tickled at the back of his throat as Mokuba worked his length steadily and with rising impatience. Mokuba struggled to handle both his own erection and Rafael's at the same time as both of them were so distractingly demanding.  
He glanced up into Rafael's face, a smile running over his lips even with his lover's limb sticking between them.  
Rafael had abandoned his patronizing manner as a more feral side, driven by instincts and pure lust, took over.  
He barely bothered to control his breathing now, he hissed audibly and pleasurably as the pressure in his groin intensified. He ground his hips upwards, forcing them against Mokuba's face as he thrust deeper into his lover's hot and dribbling oral cavity.  
Mokuba was now drooling all over his testicles as he felt his warm saliva blazing a trail downwards.

A deep grunt escaped his lips as Rafael sank deeper into the soft couch.  
Mokuba's blow-job skills had improved since he had had sucked him off last time and they would keep increasing because that nosy little teenage boy just wouldn't stop experimenting and practicing even in his absence on bits of fruit or anything he could find... because he was eager to really learn how to please his lover, he wanted to please him so badly in the best way he could.

Rafael's cock was slipping easily into Mokuba's throat, that damn randy bastard really was learning to control his gag reflex, and twitched and jerked its way forward.  
Mokuba wasn't scared of the deprivation of oxygen anymore, no, not at all, to him it was a huge turn on now that he'd learned to feel his limits and push them further and further.  
Mokuba was working hard on his own proud erection as he enjoyed keeping his lover's cock in his fleshy enclosure just until it would feel too good... he would drag him out of his tight and tender throat and let him wait his turn again...

Rafael stared down at his small teenage lover with lust-filled eyes.

Someone stumbled past him, tripping over the glassy coffee table's legs and thereby tearing off the table cloth.  
Rafael stared down at Mokuba. His lover was now in plain view with the cloth having been removed from the glass table but he was too close to stop and tell him because what really did it matter right now? If he dragged him out from under the table he would only continue shagging him on the couch before he was so damn close and just couldn't stop now!

Either way, it didn't matter because Mokuba was oblivious to the world surrounding him and chasing his orgasm in a mad race he couldn't win. He had lasted so long, so goddamn long just to prove that he wouldn't always come first but the pressure in his loins was unbearable and he wished for Rafael to finally come into his mouth so he could blow his load as well.

Their moans had changed from a faint wheezing into a ravishing orchestration of lust which, inevitably, drew the attention of job-related friends, at least those not polite enough to look away or seeking refuge in a new conversation.

Mokuba licked Rafael's tip eagerly, _impatiently_ , savouring every drop of his pre-cum as he desperately tried to suck him dry, to draw his load from his pulsing cock.  
Rafael buried his hands in Mokuba's hair, pulled him closer and grinded against his face, once, twice, before a groan thundered from his throat as he came into Mokuba's mouth.  
Mokuba, his mind subdued to his excitement which left him technically brain dead, swallowed, coughed and toppled a few inches backwards, hitting his head on the glass table.  
His eyes rolled upwards, focused on Rafael through half closed lids and stopped.  
His yaw dropped.  
Mokuba couldn't suppress the loud and shameless moan which announced his long awaited climax as he fell forwards, one hand trying to support his full weight while the other pumped and squeezed every last drop of cum out of his cock.  
With his head now protruding from under the glass table he lay there, panting and waiting for the aftershocks of his orgasm to subside.

Well, he hadn't been too discreet about his blow job; in fact neither of the pair had been.

Therefore Rafael was hardly surprised as an amicably hand of a co-worker settled on his shoulder and sporadic clapping of hands was heard as he sank back into the couch, exhausted and far too contented right now to feel ashamed.  
Mokuba, the other party involved, had it worse as his surfacing was accompanied with more enthusiastic clapping, a row of woes and words of encouragement.  
Despite the climax induced pride he felt he couldn't help blushing as he sat down beside Rafael, pulling up his pants.

"So he really is one of your toy boys," one of Rafael's colleagues pointed out while forcing a glass of champagne on him.  
Rafael ruffled Mokuba's hair as he let his conversation partner decide whether silence meant consent.

"Expensive, isn't it? I mean, having young lovers, they sure do demand much, don't they?"

Rafael nodded, a broad grin on his lips as he noticed Mokuba was still blushing.  
"Oh yes, they are demanding and take everything you can give," he replied; he chuckled as Mokuba nudged his ribs.

"You pay much... but does it pay off?" another asked, eager to join the intimate conversation.  
"Is he worth it?"

Rafael kissed Mokuba's forehead before locking him in a tight embrace.

"He's worth every penny," Rafael replied eventually, whispering only to be heard by Mokuba, "That shamefaced expression, when you know you've started something and it has gone really wrong, is definitely the best reward I can get."

And before Mokuba could have protested Rafael sealed his lips with a kiss.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. I'm glad I recieved so much wonderful feedback; and your words always keep me going. I mean writing.  
**


	16. Guarding and Guardians

_Author's Note: Remember when I said I'd manage to update before Easter? Well, only for those who happen to be celebrating the Eastern Orthodox Church's Easter which is tomorrow my words came true. (Happy Easter by the way)  
I'm very sorry for taking so long, I can't promise the next update will be quicker but I wanted to thank all my readers and send an especially big one to those who leave comments, you all know who you are, don't you? Every single one of you who surprises and honours me with their comment!_  
 _(Nevertheless I'd like to thank every reader, including those who are too embarrassed by the story's rating/tags/description/content to comment on it.)_  
 _I'm not giving up on this assemblage of smut and romance and write on it whenever I find the time._  
 _It's wonderful to know that I can entertain people with those silly ideas I harbour._

* * *

The squeak of the handle indicated the opening of the front door.  
In Mokuba's view Rafael should have taken care of the squeaking weeks ago. It was a nuisance. Mainly because it kept Mokuba from entering or leaving unnoticed.  
And, mostly, because it indicated bad housekeeping. And it was Rafael's responsibility to look after his own flat, definitely not his little teenage boyfriend's who didn't know anything about it.

Seto Kaiba employed several housekeepers and servants to look after things.  
Therefore he had never felt inclined to find out how a vacuum cleaner works let alone a washing machine. Besides, Mokuba knew he lacked the natural affection for DIY in general.  
And there was nothing wrong with letting someone else do something for you, wasn't it?  
Either way, he wasn't Rafael's stay-at-home wife/housewife...

"Honey, I'm home!" Rafael announced. He closed the door and, by the sound of it, disposed of his jacket. Hopefully it was only his jacket!

Mokuba rolled his eyes and turned another page.  
"Who cares?" he shouted back.

So much for not feeling like a housewife.  
But like hell was he going to come running to his side to greet him...

Out of the corner of his eyes Mokuba saw Rafael peeking into the bedroom before entering.

"Sod off, I'm busy," Mokuba explained without bothering to look up.  
He was lying on his stomach on Rafael's bed, three books under his chin to keep his head up so he could read the heavy book propped up against a pillow.

Rafael drew nearer. He ruffled Mokuba's hair tenderly and traced the thin spinal line bulging on his back down to the point where it was concealed by his trousers.

Mokuba growled, annoyed by the tingling sensation Rafael's touch left on his skin. Looking over his shoulder he whispered in a fake soft and effeminate voice:

"Being a slave what should I do but tend upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend nor services to do, till you require."

"William Shakespeare, sonnet 57," Rafael stated nonchalantly. He sat down on the bed next to Mokuba, the mattress shifting abruptly under his weight. "I thought you were studying biology and not drama."

"Shakespeare is general knowledge," Mokuba replied and turned a page, "And yes I am studying so stop bothering me. As you can see I haven't waited for you to come home and tup me so I'll ask you one more time to piss off!"

As expected the last remark was wasted on Rafael who didn't bother to feel in the least way insulted. Instead Rafael peered over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the text book Mokuba was so evidently engrossed in. His fingers ran over his back tantalizingly before they settled on Mokuba's shoulder blades.

"This doesn't look comfortable," Rafael whispered soothingly. He tended to Mokuba's tense shoulders, massaging them gently.  
"Really?!" Mokuba snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm, but Rafael tactfully overheard his comment and went on:

"You'll get strained and wound up if you don't take a break from now and then. You need something to...relax..."

Rafael's fingers crawled towards his neck, fondling the tender and bare skin but Mokuba escaped from under his seducing hands.

"I need to study _right now_ ," Mokuba pointed out quite bluntly, no longer bothering to hide his annoyance caused by his lover's presence.

"You could have studied while I was away," Rafael replied. His hands nestled between his shoulder blades, brushing over the tense muscles tenderly.

"I did," Mokuba protested, adding a bit meeker, "Just not as much as I had expected."

"You slept until noon, didn't you?" Rafael whispered softly. Mokuba rolled onto his side, grabbing the book and positioning it before his face that he would no longer have to see his lover.

"There's no sense in getting up earlier, I can sleep as long as I want and most of all it's none of your business," Mokuba grumbled from somewhere behind his text book.

As Rafael leaned closer as to catch a glimpse of Mokuba sulking aforementioned books was rammed against his chest.  
"One foot and three inches is close enough," Mokuba warned him.  
Rafael chuckled.  
"Usually you're _begging_ for every inch," he remarked smugly.  
A square look from Mokuba was all he received in return.  
Engrossed in his literature which became once again the centre of his attention Mokuba kept ignoring Rafael, secretly hoping that he'd vanish into thin air.

Or just had a shower like he always did after getting home from work and taking matters into his own hand…  
Mokuba growled and cursed himself for picturing Rafael masturbating in his mind. It was hard enough to concentrate on these boring facts without popping a boner.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Rafael thought out loud and chuckled as out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mokuba rolling his eyes.  
"The human species has evolved over thousands of years and yet we still rely on active mate guarding instead of more enhanced methods."  
"What's more enhanced than locking your sex partner in your flat so he can't escape the impending doom of his mate's libido?" Mokuba asked bitter-sweetly.  
"You're allowed to leave my home and return here any time you want," Rafael insisted.

"No, I'm not. You expect me to be in your flat when you're coming home from work," Mokuba said.  
"So?" Rafael shot him a long fake-puzzled stare as though he was still missing Mokuba's point.  
"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" roared Mokuba.

"Well, it's not my fault you lost your key to the flat," Rafael replied, "And as long as you stay here I don't need to give you a new key for the changed locks which, I may add, I thereby endanger of going missing again. As I said: you don't have to stay here. You just risk standing outside in the cold on a rainy day when you have to wait for my arrival, getting soaked to the skin. And since I prefer you healthy and without any nasty cough I suggest you stay here."

Mokuba shot him a death glare.  
"You said I'm free to leave," Mokuba persisted.

"No, I said you were allowed to leave. I, of course, would keep you from leaving," Rafael corrected. He shifted around Mokuba before cuddling up to him, hugging him longingly to his chest: "Like I said: active mate guarding."

"I think that's weird coming from someone whose Duel Monsters deck consisted of Guardian type monsters only. The mate guarding thing. Don't you think that's weird?" Mokuba pointed out, frantically trying to ward off his sex-crazed lover.  
Beside him Rafael shrugged.

"I mean, it's kind of…" Mokuba pressed on, not having lost all hope he might manage to bore off Rafael, "It's a sexualisation of child hood memories. It contemplates protection and security as something purchasable, something you have to pay for. In your case it would suggest I'd have to offer sex in return for security. You, on the other hand, would be my guardian who protects me in exchange for sexual gratification."

"It's not your security which is at stake," Rafael explained and sat up again.  
Good. He's moved away a bit, Mokuba thought. I might even get him to leave me alone for a bit if I really piss him off now…

"Active mate guarding is practised to ensure the survival of your own genes and exclude any competitor from successful reproduction," Rafael explained, "Instead of receiving protection the chosen guarded mate is controlled and monitored as it's potentially willing to copulate with other competitors and thereby slimming the guardian's chances of procreating his offspring."

"I'm very sorry that I have to disappoint you," Mokuba interjected Rafael's lecture, "but either way your chances of a successful reproduction when you're creaming my ass – nothing doing."

"I'm not guarding you," Rafael replied. He reached for Mokuba's thighs, his fingers brushing over them tantalizingly. "And if I wanted to keep you from cheating on me…"

"I'm not cheating on you," Mokuba snapped, "God, I can barely handle you and your excessive libido."

"Supposedly you wanted to cheat on me," Rafael rephrased, "I'd need to resort to graver methods."

"Like keeping me on a leash instead of just locking me up in your apartment? Possibly even sealing off all the windows?" Mokuba suggested, only half listening to what both he and Rafael were saying.

"A leash will only hold you back if you want it to tether you," Rafael replied. He appeared to be reflecting on something before dismissing the intrusive thought.  
Mokuba mistook his thoughtfulness for disinterest.

After skimming over a paragraph Mokuba sighed as he felt Rafael cuddling up again.  
"You're clingy," Mokuba growled under his breath.  
"You could also call it courting," Rafael nuzzled Mokuba's neck, who was twitching beneath his touch.

"I don't want to be courted, look, I just want to finish this book," Mokuba said, inching his way on the bed away from Rafael.

Slowly Mokuba's reluctance began to arouse suspicion. Mokuba, aware of the square look he was shot, added hastily: "I still need to study a lot for my research paper. I'm not even halfway through that book."

"Because...?" Rafael encouraged Mokuba to give a further explanation but Mokuba refused to grant him further insight on this matter.

"You've wasted away the evening playing with yourself, haven't you?" Rafael demanded to know.

Mokuba's lips shrunk to a thin line as he looked, pokerfaced, over his own shoulder to catch a glimpse of Rafael's expression.  
"No comment."

"I knew you've been touching yourself to the full extent since you weren't drooling all over me or trying to dry hump me before I could have entered my flat," Rafael explained further.

"No comment," Mokuba stuck to the reply which had been drummed into his brain for the case he was met with a possible harmful accusation.

Rafael sat up. "Have you been testing my new prototype in secret?" he demanded to know, "Did you try out the 'Pulse shock 200'?"

"No comment."

"Did you like it?"

Mokuba opened his mouth to criticise the vibrator's flexion and that the voltage regulator switched to full power too easily which had almost given him a heart attack.  
But he thought better of it and relied on not commenting on this matter.

"You know that's one of those things that really annoy me," Rafael said but Mokuba knew that it wasn't meant as an accusation. He really enjoyed that about Rafael.  
He never sounded reproachful. Just confused.

"Why didn't you tell me right away that you've had enough sexual stimulation today already?" Rafael asked.

"I didn't want you to know about it," Mokuba tried justifying his actions while evading his partner's gaze by hiding his face behind his book.

"Why?" Rafael asked and meant it.

Oh, he looked so cute when he was irritated like that...

"Because," Mokuba considered biting off his tongue instead of replying but settled for whispering through gritted teeth out of annoyance about his own stupidity and openness, "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Mad about what?" Rafael asked, still missing his point, "For touching yourself instead of letting me take care of it?"

Mokuba shrugged. He felt Rafael staring at his neck.  
"Why should it bother me?" Rafael asked and sat down beside Mokuba again, "It's your loss if you're not getting a hard-on when I'm playing with you after I get home, not mine."

Mokuba felt his cheeks reddening and hated himself for it. But he blamed his discomfort on Rafael which made him feel a bit more confident.  
"There are just some things you shouldn't talk about," Mokuba tried to explain it and caught a glimpse of the lost stare Rafael shot him. He went on to clarify: "I mean... you can talk about it... about everything... but you should at least feel guilty about it... or ashamed... it's just... socially acceptable..."  
Here he broke off as he found himself at a loss which made him feel even more unsure of how to explain something as common and simple as expectations of society and etiquette to Rafael.

Mokuba waved his hands vaguely as he thumbed through his book, visibly annoyed.  
"That's just the way people are," he summarized his pathetically terminated ethical outburst.

"Makes you glad you're not a dunnock I guess," Rafael said, trying to cuddle up to Mokuba again.  
Mokuba treated him to a long stare.  
"It's a perching bird," Rafael explained and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"They don't like to tell their partner about their masturbatory experiences either but are forced to openly talk about it because it is part of _their_ etiquette?" Mokuba mockingly hazarded a guess.

"The male pecks into its partner's genitalia to trigger the ejection of any possible sperm inside its body. It won't mate with its partner before it has proof of its unfaithfulness."

Mokuba raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sounds rather painful," Mokuba babbled without thinking.  
Rafael shrugged.

"You keep bringing up those animalistic mating rituals again," Mokuba cleared his throat while trying not to imagine what it would feel like to have his anal cavity painfully inspected as in aforementioned method to ensure reproductive success.  
"Well, you're the one getting aroused by them," Rafael pointed out and grabbed Mokuba's crotch, "And you should be thankful for all those naked scientific facts I'm spoon-feeding you. If you happen to write a thesis on a biological subject it's got to be something kinky."

Mokuba stuck out his tongue and rolled onto his back. He shielded Rafael's face from his eyes by moving the book in his hands around as his lover crawled on top of him.  
The pressure building in his trousers was barely endurable and Mokuba hissed through gritted teeth as Rafael unzipped his lover's pants to let him pop a boner.

"But I suppose there are better ways to ensure monogamy than the dunnock's way," Rafael whispered into Mokuba's ear and somehow managed to spur on his lover's lust with those unromantic words.

Biting his tongue Mokuba tried sticking to reading his book and ignoring his aggravating erection. But finally he couldn't resist asking:  
"And what would you prefer?"

"A mating plug."

Mokuba stared at him longingly, longing for more of those 'facts'.  
Oh for fuck's sake he'd thought he'd had enough this afternoon but he was still horny, Goddamnit, he was horny again.

"Sounds kinky," Mokuba whisper between deep breaths as Rafael attended to the pulsing flesh between his thighs, in an attempt to draw further information from him.

"It's a specific kind of secretion which is ejected into the partner's orifice after insemination," Rafael explained, "Sealing it off and thereby hindering other potential mating partners from copulation."

"And that secretion..." Mokuba broke off and closed his eyes as he felt Rafael's lips closing around his throbbing manhood.

"A glutinous substance which soon hardens inside the partner's genitals," Rafael let Mokuba's cock slip from his lips with a rather unerotic smacking sound.

"So it's like a real inserted plug," Mokuba concluded, "And it remains there how...?"  
His words were swallowed by a deep howl as Rafael continued to suck him off.

"Usually until the legitimate partner wants to mate again," Rafael said and lifted his head to give Mokuba a chance to take deep breaths and not instantly cream his pants.

"But until then it's plugging up the opening, keeping the poor animal from both having sex and pleasing itself," Mokuba wheezed.  
Rafael chuckled. His tongue circling around his shaft he worked his way towards Mokuba's tip, stopping time and time again to kiss the tender and pulsing flesh.

"It's kind of like a chastity belt," Mokuba went on babbling as his horniness clogged up his brain, "A torture instrument to keep the partner from having a bit on the side. Something that ensures complete control over his sex drive and orgasms."

"That's something your company should sell," Mokuba couldn't help grinning viciously, "A mating plug. Don't you think that should be put on the market?"

"I'll add it to the list of weird ideas you've given me," Rafael ensured him. He licked the tip of Mokuba's cock eagerly. "But I suppose it's something I can suggest at the next board meeting."

Mokuba sank deeper into the cushions as the blood pulsed vigorously through his nether regions, as he felt his lust increasing at every thump of his heart.  
God, Rafael was so great at giving head. He should definitely have this more often...

"I never knew nature was so pervy," Mokuba said in between gasping for air and moaning softly.

"It's not just kinky, it's downright disgusting," Rafael replied.

Mokuba's eyes lit up as he lifted his head a bit to establish eye contact with Rafael.  
The consuming fire of perversion burned deep inside his eye sockets.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding almost pleadingly.

"I don't suppose you know what traumatic insemination means," Rafael  
Mokuba shook his head impatiently but already groaned with lust in anticipation.

"It means the partner's genitals bore into the partner's body, any part but the genital tract," Rafael enlightened him.  
"They may be terrible little buggers if you have to put up with them yourself but bed bugs show the most extraordinary adaption to evolutionary problems, that is to say: the non-existence of a genital tract for mating in female bugs. Therefore the male bed bug has to impale the female, or any male unlucky enough to being taken for female, with its spine covered penis-like organ, shattering its partner's exoskeleton and releasing its sperm into its body via the wound. Needless to say, this type of mating is only advantageous to the male bed bug, since its chances to ejaculate into the female's ovaries are comparably higher, as the female risks infections and is likely to die after being repeatedly traumatically inseminated. Most cases of interspecies traumatic inseminations result in a fast but painful death anyway."

Defying his urge to space out and dry hump Rafael, Mokuba had managed to listen intently.  
Even though he knew that the more Rafael talked the less he was likely to finish him off.  
But right now it felt so good to just listen and let his imagination run wild…

"An aedeagus, or an insect's 'penis' if you prefer to picture it like this in your head," Rafael chuckled as he glanced at Mokuba before spiting at Mokuba's cock, smoothing his twitching skin, "Can not only be used to anchor the male's position during copulation. It can also eject nutritious secretions, feeding its partner during copulation to sustain both its and their offspring's wellbeing."  
"It's just my guess but I think they need to compensate for their painful copulation. After all the forced intrusion with a spine layered object will make the female think twice before mating again and enduring this terrible torture… But not only insects have spiky genitals to attach themselves to their mate. I used to watch…"

And there Rafael broke off, visibly fighting against being absorbed in his own world while trying to find the right words, any words to express it

"…in my youth I watched many a ricefish chasing its comrade, zig zagging through the water, always tailing its picked partner and staying close to it. Then the pursuer would dash forward and force its anal fin against its partner's. Then they'd remain like this for some time, as if firmly attached to one another, until the harried partner could break free again. As I fished the escaping ricefish out of the water I saw that it was bleeding as the male had punctured its genitalia to ensure a successful ejaculation."

Mokuba had listened with half closed eyes but found himself involuntarily staring at Rafael.  
His mind, overdosed on thorny cocks and powerful penetrations, was now fuzzy, dark and cosy and was home to such mindless thoughts as he now verbalized:  
"That gives a totally new meaning to 'hook up'."

Rafael lowered his head, tracing with his tongue the pulsing pink flesh at the tip of Mokuba's cock. He ignored Mokuba's air-brained babbling and worked his way up and down Mokuba's length, letting it bore deep into his throat and penetrate his soft duct.  
The sweet touch of Rafael snaky tongue, as it entwined around its desires object and encircled it restlessly, sent shivers down Mokuba's spine. He felt his pulse throbbing in his swollen cock as every beat of his heart increased the pressure in his nether regions.

Through half closed lids Mokuba caught a glimpse of Rafael squatting between his spread legs, his head bobbing oddly up and down as he treated him to such unearthly pleasures.  
With one hand Rafael had reached down to take care of his own erection, impatiently pressing against the fabric of its enclosure. His cock slid out, already wet and pulsating rhythmically, and was grasped by his own strong hand. He picked up his own pace, stroking his manhood slowly and most pleasurably and tried balancing both his own and Mokuba's arousal.

Rafael's grunts were stifled by the twitching cock in his throat. He snorted, barely noticed by Mokuba and swallowed around his firm manhood, stimulating the oversensitive organ by increasing the pressure on it.  
Mokuba's cock was retrieved from his thorax and forced out of Rafael's mouth as Rafael gasped for air, ignoring his friend's dissatisfied moans and pleas as he desperately tried to repress his impending orgasm.

Mokuba lifted his head to gaze into Rafael's eyes. Sweat was dripping from his lover's forehead and trickled down his temples as he gave his rock-hard flesh the fast and releasing strokes it demanded. Feeling his cum shooting onto his thighs Mokuba looked down and stared mesmerized at Rafael's discharging cock.

Mokuba reached for Rafael's head to let his fingers comb through his lover's greasy hair. He leaned forward, pulled his lover closer and tilted his pelvis upwards to let his stiffy brush against Rafael's hot skin.  
Rafael swooped down on the cock presenting itself invitingly before him.  
Without further warning he sucked and kissed and bit licked his way around Mokuba's proud manhood until it would reward him with its sticky love juice.

Mokuba screamed and groaned lustily to be only moments later appalled by it, feeling even shame embarrassment rising in his chest for losing control so easily.  
But Rafael had never failed to humiliate him. To tease the most intimate secrets out of him.  
To ensnare him, seduce him into surrendering himself, his fragile body and mind and his lust, to entrust him with those things most valued…

Mokuba snuggled up to Rafael, wiping away the smears of his own cum from his face before placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Snog and cuddle?" Rafael whispered while locking Mokuba into a tight embrace.

Mokuba stroked the back of Rafael's head and smiled.  
"But it's not natural, is it?" he couldn't help asking, "You're supposed to devour me after you've drawn my precious seed from my body…"

Mokuba ducked under Rafael's hand as he was about to hit him over the head. But he stood no chance as he was rolled onto his stomach and spanked.

Glowering at Rafael while rubbing his hurting backside Mokuba rolled onto his side.

"I never knew nature was so terribly cruel," he remarked, following Rafael's enlightenment concerning animals' pervy secrets.

"Nature is cruel," Rafael replied while sighing. He brushed Mokuba's hair out of his face tenderly, "And being eaten is not cruel; it's only natural. Female water striders are threatened by their unsuccessfully wooing partners that they will attract predators if they are not allowed to mount them; and even if they are mating the male forces the female to remain beneath it to minimize its own chance of getting eaten while copulating; diving beetles will suffocate their partners if they're unwilling to mate; the eastern newt will only court specimen that do not want to mate; male guppies prefer to mate goodeid females because their deeper genital cavity is more stimulating; and don't even get me started on Adélie penguins or spotted hyenas."

Mokuba stared at him, taken aback.

"You sure know some disgusting details," he remarked, the excursus still swirling through his mind.

Rafael shrugged.  
"You pick up a lot of things over the years," he replied lamely and got up from the bed.

"Shower?" Mokuba deducted.

"Wouldn't hurt you either," Rafael added and chuckled, "You're a mess. And so is my bedding."

"Well, you were the one forcing yourself onto me," Mokuba complained while getting up as well, "And at least I don't reek of wild animals and sex steroids."

"Which I'm very glad about," Rafael added and hugged Mokuba to his chest, "Otherwise my neighbours could sense that I hide a cute fuckable teenager in my flat. And then I'd really have to guard you night and day to keep them off your sweet ass."


	17. Spring Fever

The spring sun's warm rays prickled on Mokuba's skin. A bright blue and almost cloudless sky stretched before his eyes. The air was calm and quiet – almost quiet weren't it for the birds chirping and cooing, wooing their chosen partners, chasing them in narrowing circles while singing their songs of love.

"You're surprisingly quiet today."

Mokuba lifted his head, which had until now been resting on Rafael's shoulder, and, defying the blinding brightness, glared at him through half closed eyes.

"I'm not used to being outside and breathing unfiltered air," Mokuba replied gruffly, "My life used to revolve around mansions and locked doors and air-conditioned rooms and greenery as something to be stared at through windows."

He let his head sink back and, shading his eyes, stared straight into the sky again.

"Mind you the gardens I've seen were works of art with plants arranged by colour and trimmed into synchronous shapes and what not... Nothing to step on and a have a lie down..." he added, indicating their current situation on the park's grass.

As usual Mokuba had been picked up by Rafael at lunch time, as it had become Thursday's custom. But unlike every other week Rafael hadn't taken him out to some fancy restaurant to dine with him before stuffing him against a wall in the restroom.  
Today Rafael had handed him some take-away food as soon as Mokuba had entered his car. Consequently Mokuba had deducted that their afternoon time was cancelled due to some last minute squeezed in meeting.  
Therefore he had been even more surprised as Rafael had driven him to a recreational park. A park were normal people were taking strolls after lunch, enjoyed a evening away from work, away from school or anything else they needed to escape from right now.  
Ordinary people. Just people.  
'Like you and me' is what everyone else would have added, too, Mokuba thought grimly.

He cuddled up closer to Rafael.  
No, they weren't like normal people. Neither of them had experienced the boredom and daily routine everyone was complaining about.  
Deep down, Mokuba knew, Rafael and he had grown up upon broken promises and despair, loneliness and isolation.  
They managed to pretend that they were leading normal, ordinary lives; and sometimes they even managed to fool themselves into believing it.  
But the two of us must be cracked souls, Mokuba mused and closed his eyes as the sun resurfaced behind a cloud.  
Fractured to the core and somehow managing to stagger forward.  
Well at least to Rafael this had to apply, Mokuba added in a mental note. He often wondered how Rafael had managed to function, to _survive_ after losing everything. He may have lost his parent...hell, he had lost his childhood and his home in the blink of an eye. But he had had his brother to rely on. His brother who had carried and dragged him, even when Mokuba was kicking and screaming, through life at the orphanage and hell with their stepfather.  
Seto.

Feeling a strange and discomforting pressure building up in his chest, Mokuba's sigh turned into a relieving groan.  
It was only in his darkest hours that he dared to think about what would have become of him if it hadn't been for his brother...

Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at Rafael to find his answer.

"You keep starring at me as if there's something wrong with my face," Rafael whispered into Mokuba's ear and ruffled his hair. He folded his arms behind his head and, relaxing, let his body sink deeper into the cool grass. The smile on his lips radiated carefree happiness.

"You've got too much on your mind," Rafael added and breathed in deeply, thereby elevating Mokuba's head by an inch, "Especially if judged by its size I often wonder how all these gloomy thoughts and worries fit into your head."  
"You don't need much space for thoughts," Mokuba snapped and tried to transform Rafael's chest back into the soft pillow it had been earlier, "just a brain."

"Instincts work fine for me," Rafael assured him.  
"You don't say!" Mokuba replied, unnerved.  
Rafael chuckled heartily and Mokuba felt inclined to smile as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rafael asked after the quietness of the evening in the park had crept over them.

Mokuba failed to react as he stared at the exquisitely colourful flower petals whirling past them in the soft breeze.

"I'm feeling inclined to call it romantic," Mokuba replied eventually, eyes still fixed on the gently floating petals.  
"But I won't," he added after giving it some thought, "I'm not the kind to be easily influenced and overwhelmed."

"Oh?" Rafael responded while closing his eyes.

Mokuba wondered whether he should reply to this apparent insult with a salty remark or head-butt Rafael's chest. In the end he decided on glowering at him.  
As it failed to provoke the desired effect of letting Rafael know that he ought to feel guilty, mostly because Rafael's eyes were still closed and that nature freak was probably listening to the pulse of mother earth or something like that, Mokuba poked his ribs.

"Mh?" slowly Rafael raised his head.

"Do you think I'm easily manipulated and weak-minded?" Mokuba asked and kept prodding his lover in case he decided to become one with nature again while he was still talking to him.

Rafael raised his eyebrows at him.  
"No?" he ventured as a reply.  
Mokuba narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Liar," he hissed before punching his chest. Rafael merely coughed before smiling back at Mokuba.

"I'm not taken aback by emotions, the beauty of a flower and girly stuff like that," Mokuba snapped, "I'm strong minded and determined and a master of self-control."

"Unless it involves ropes, chains and rock-hard cocks," Rafael replied, chuckling as Mokuba drummed his fists against his chest, "then you're drooling and quivering and begging at my feet."

"I meant to drool over your cock," Mokuba pointed out, "Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you as my boyfriend."

"There's more to a relationship than sex," Rafael informed Mokuba.

"Yeah, but not to ours," Mokuba babbled on, "I mean, did you think I'd picked you because of your good looks and your personality?"

"Don't forget my money," Rafael added to the list of insults.

"I don't need your money," Mokuba corrected him, "My brother's company yields more cash than you can ever imagine."

"Oh? Well, that's not what you said the first night I had to pay you," Rafael pointed out. He sat up and hugged a resisting Mokuba to his chest. "Let's face it, you love me and feel ashamed about it because a gay teenager's brain should revolve around bouncing on cocks and sucking off plenty of guys."

"I'm not..." Mokuba thought better of denying his obvious sexual orientation; well, _current_ orientation at least; instead he settled for another nettle-coated remark: "I _could_ have all the guys I wanted if I wanted to. If I decided on cheating on you and living a promiscuous party life, you probably wouldn't even know about it." He snuggled up closer to Rafael who stroked his back absent-mindedly.  
"Consider yourself lucky that I _choose_ to be faithful to you."

"Oh, I _am_ lucky to have you as my partner," Rafael placed a big and extremely sloppy kiss on Mokuba's cheek, "You bring light and joy into my life. Your tenderness purifies my soul. Sometimes I wonder how I could live without; or whether I have truly lived before you crossed my path."

Mokuba's lips were sealed with Rafael's until the former managed to break free.

"I'd rather feel smug about having you on toast than receiving your dog-like gratefulness for it," Mokuba retorted reproachful, wiping his face, "And stop kissing me in public. I don't want people to think I'm into old geezers."

Rafael laughed heartily while pulling Mokuba into his lap and cradling him in his arms.  
"You're the cutest," he whispered into his ears before showering his neck with kisses.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and tried to look over Rafael's shoulder as inconspicuous as possible.  
God, the couple on the bench keeps staring at us again...

"I'm not really comfortable with you so publicly displaying your fondness of me," Mokuba said levelly while freeing his shoulder's from Rafael's strong arms, repeatedly peeking over Rafael's shoulder.

"It's what lovers do," Rafael assured him while stroking Mokuba's tense shoulders, "take, for instance, the couple behind us, the two lovebirds sitting on the park bench. They'd be snogging and groping each other if it wasn't for the dark-haired teenage boy in my lap watching them displeasingly."

"They stare at us," Mokuba corrected, trying defending his actions.  
"Well, you wouldn't take your eyes off them," Rafael tried to appease him,  
"But they did it first!" Mokuba insisted.  
"Just ignore them," Rafael suggested and shoved Mokuba around in his lap until he would face the other way.  
"By the way the two are definitely not newly in love; otherwise they wouldn't have thrown a glance at us but would have been oblivious to the rest of the world, the world not revolving about their intimacy. Their relationship has grown and the first cracks are showing. They might have had an argument or two and have their doubts. They both look awfully insecure."

"How can you tell all that?" Mokuba wondered, trying to catch a glimpse of them again but Rafael would block his view.

Rafael settled for: "I know their kind." as a reply which was not in the least way satisfactory in Mokuba's view.  
"Personal experience?" Mokuba kept nagging.  
"Costumers," Rafael enlightened him, "They're in dire need of a little something to spice up their sex life. A little something my company can definitely supply them with."

"You could offer them your help," Mokuba babbled without thinking, his libido speaking for him again, "Or even better, _we_ could offer them our help. You could tell them we're swingers in dire need of variety."

Rafael patted Mokuba's back affectionately.  
"Whatever happened to being monogamous?" he asked sweetly.  
"I can be faithful to you every day. Just not right now," Mokuba went on, "Please, ask them whether they're willing to be coming with us. We can rent a hotel room and meet them under false names..."

Rafael sighed. He ruffled Mokuba's hair while taking in the couple on the bench.

"He's not really my type," Rafael explained after a while, "And neither is she. Either way I'm afraid you're too young for this kind of entertainment. We'll have to wait until you're older."

"...and you're _ancient_ ," Mokuba added. He stared at Rafael with puppy dog eyes before kissing his neck. "Are you sure we shouldn't show them a good time?"

Rafael shook his head. He got up, slowly, and stretched.  
"But I think I've still got some informational pamphlets on the opening of my company's first store in Domino on me," Rafael added while patting his pockets.

"Yeah, you do that," Mokuba agreed while getting up and flexed his muscles as well, "You can tell them how much your little toy boy loves the merchandise and that he'd love to give them some instructional private lessons."

Rafael gave him a clout before turning his back on Mokuba.

"You're not really going to give them that flyer, are you?" Mokuba asked disbelievingly, "Hey. You can't do that."  
"What's wrong with a bit of advertisement?" Rafael asked in return.

Mokuba folded his arms in front of his chest.  
"You can ask the officer who's going to take you away as the handcuffed pervert that you are the same thing but I doubt he'll offer a better reply than I do," Mokuba shouted after him, "And don't come looking for me. I need to pee and hide in the bushes in order not to be associated with you."

At least one of the two points had been true. Mokuba's bladder was killing him and he was grateful for an ideally unobtrusive looking thicket he soon discovered.  
While releasing the terrible pressure he cursed himself for his weak-mindedness. He'd have allowed a couple to join them while doing the most intimate, personal and sometimes even strangest things; and yet he was getting cold feet at the prospect of Rafael inciting a couple to visit a sex shop.  
Fearing it might be illegal.  
Plainly _wrong_.

Well, it ought to be wrong. At least the way Rafael would do it. In his mind he saw him chatting to the couple chivalrously before assuring them that their problems could be solved with a few butt plugs, a strap on dildo and a pair of handcuffs.

Mokuba shivered inwardly.  
He admired Rafael's openness even if it extended to a limit were it could almost be called sociopathic. But at least he was open with everything and didn't deceive himself.

 _I'm not deceiving you_ , Mokuba's libido added to the monologue, _you just don't let me speak at each occasion.  
_ I wouldn't even want to know where I would have ended up then, Mokuba thought to himself. _  
In prison. In a swinger club. Probably on the street,_ his libido suggested _, but happy.  
_ Happiness doesn't correlate with the terms 'oversexed' and 'brain dead'.  
 _That's what you think._

At which point Mokuba would have taunted his subconsciousness with a snappy remark had it not been for the elbow which had nudged him in the back, causing him to lose his balance and topple forward and into the bushes.  
Struggling to get to his feet again he fought his assaulter who clapped a hand over his mouth while groping between his legs with the other.  
Mokuba managed to bite the hand occupying his mouth and, fighting for breath, kicked and screamed at his offender.

"You're a very naughty boy and if you don't want people to play with your wiener you should probably put it away," Rafael grabbed Mokuba around the waist and pulled him closer, thereby keeping him from kicking his shins and drumming his fist against his chest.

"I hate you!" Mokuba yelled at him, nails digging into Rafael's skin as he scratched at his arms, "For fuck's sake why do always have to scare me like this?!"

Rafael wrapped his arms tighter around him, almost choking him.

"Predatory instincts," Rafael replied eventually before kissing Mokuba like mad, "Also it's the adrenaline rush that's giving me the real pleasure."

"I could kill you for this," Mokuba swore under his breath while escaping Rafael's embrace.

"I'm glad you didn't attract anyone's attention," Rafael pointed out while observing their surroundings through the thicket, "I would have guessed people would do more than just wonder where that scream had originated from."

"Today's society is a mess," Mokuba coughed and kicked Rafael's shins again, "For fuck's sake," he pressed a hand flat against his chest, "My heart's still racing."  
"The adrenaline is about to kick in any minute now," Rafael assured him, "Then you'll feel high as fuck."

Mokuba reached for his own belt as Rafael shoved his fingers aside and into the narrow gap between the fabric of his trousers and his warm skin. Rafael's hands brushed against his soft stomach as they forced their way into Mokuba's underwear. Mokuba, slightly shivering, tugged at Rafael's arms.

"It seems you're still growing as these are definitely too small for you," Rafael whispered into Mokuba's ears, fumbling with his nether regions, "We need to go shopping. I've never had sex with you in a changing cubicle before."

Mokuba groaned quietly, nails digging into the strong hands that insisted on touching him. Rafael freed his lover's twitching member from the confining clothes and tried massaging some life into the pulsing flesh.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mokuba wheezed, helplessly trying to fend off Rafael, "We can't do that right now... I mean, we can't do that here, we're in a park! Let's at least get back to your car or... Christ, someone's coming, don't you hear that? Get your hands off me...!"

"If you keep your voice down," Rafael whispered into Mokuba's ear, "No one's going to hear us. Whoever is out there will just walk past us. They can barely see us anyway..."

"Barely?" Mokuba underlined the important part in Rafael's words and shrieked in protest as Rafael clapped a hand over his mouth again.

"I would have loved to plough you on the grass but I guess it's a lot more secluded here where we're not too much in the open. It's your first time in public, right?" Rafael nuzzled Mokuba's neck while whispering.

Mokuba protested by wildly shaking his head and spitting at Rafael's hand as it locked his mouth and chin in its firm grip.  
"Please... I don't want this... I don't want anyone to see..."

"No one's going to see us," Rafael insisted while jacking him off, increasing the pressure on Mokuba's chin to keep him from talking again, "So for both of our sakes keep it down…"  
Mokuba bit his lower lip. He peered over Rafael's shoulder and through the bushes to catch a glimpse of an old couple passing them.  
For fuck's sake, he couldn't sweat it out.  
"But what if they see us?" Mokuba tried to whisper nervously through the hand clapped over his lips.

"In the worst case it will make them remember what _they_ did in their youth," Rafael replied quick-thinking.  
They could hear the old lady's cackling from without and even Rafael, who had started dry humping Mokuba's cute arse, stopped dead until they had passed them.  
"And why do you suppose she's been giggling like that?" Mokuba asked after taking advantage of Rafael's immobility to get rid of his hand over his mouth.

Rafael watched as the old couple disappeared from view.  
"Seems like she's convinced it's your first time in public, too," Rafael ventured eventually, "Or she's mistaking you for a virgin and knows that you're going to be in for a _big_ surprise."  
Mokuba cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" His gaze travelled downwards until it rested on Rafael's crotch, "not too big a surprise I expect."

Mokuba chuckled until Rafael leaned over his shoulder to smother him with kisses. Then Rafael grasped Mokuba's hands and guided them towards a full moon maple's trunk in front of him before grabbing his petit lover around the waist and pulling his soft backside towards his nether regions.  
Mokuba gasped at the sensation of Rafael's erect member brushing against his chilly skin and tried supporting his weight as he was now balancing on his toes to keep his tight ass from getting impaled by Rafael's hard cock.

He swallowed and held his breath; the initiated intrusion felt so good, so goddamn good for fuck's sake! Rafael's throbbing cock stretched his narrow anal cavity to the max, the feeling of the hot and pulsating flesh advancing, shoving through his sopping wet tightness...  
Mokuba couldn't help groaning as he panted for air. Everything around him already had that blurred and darker edge but he couldn't draw another breath without having a shameless moan escaping his throat.  
God, Rafael's cock inside him hadn't felt this good in a long time. And Mokuba hated to admit it but the thing about doing it in public was a huge turn on.  
It was the unfamiliar chilliness in the fresh air, the soft breeze playing around his balls as he got shagged against a tree in the middle of a park with people passing them without taking notice. And he heard them talking and the normal life revolving around them while they got down and dirty.

His finger's digging into the bark Mokuba reinforced his grip on the tree, gasping and moaning quietly with closed eyes, just savouring the feeling of Rafael's scourging cock and driving his rear end against Rafael's groin to allow him a deeper and faster penetration.  
Mokuba's own twitching cock bounced and chaffed against his stomach whenever Rafael readjusted the grip and position of his body, the small tender and so goddamn tight body he was drilling like mad, and picked up the pace to send his little toy boy flying into a frenzy.

Mokuba couldn't breathe, he couldn't take in Rafael's cock without screaming and howling and begging for more. His legs were stiff and numb as he was merely balancing at the tip of his toes as he stretched to grind closer against Rafael's crotch.  
Panting, sweating and moaning quietly Mokuba heaved whenever Rafael thrust, the two of them swaying back and forth like a strange X-rated seesaw.  
Mokuba, about to collapse from exhaustion as he went weak at the knees, was lifted off the ground by Rafael and pressed flat against his loins, hips grinding against hips, as he slowly let Rafael's thrashing member sink deeper into him.

Confined in Rafael's strong arms Mokuba twitched and jerked nervously, fearing Rafael's big cock might gore him. At least it felt as if he got slowly and most pleasurably impaled...  
Quick-thinking Rafael clapped one hand over Mokuba's mouth as he thrust in all the way and stifled the lust filled moans Mokuba could no longer repress.  
By the cramped feeling and the quiver bolting through Mokuba's body Rafael could tell that Mokuba was already shooting his load – but he was too close himself to let him cool down before continuing his penetration at this extreme angle.  
Instead Rafael just pressed on to ream the delicate teenage body and chaff him raw, hips pumping and thrusting violently.

Mokuba, still shivering and drooling mindlessly as Rafael continued to fuck him hard, involuntarily bit down on Rafael's fingers as Rafael hit the sweetest spots deep inside him, sending his blood rushing down into his nether regions again.  
Mokuba gasped and flailed helplessly, his teeth sinking deeper into Rafael's skin as he felt the most intense and most exertive orgasm flashing through his limbs.  
His vision had turned bright and warm and soft as his mind was frozen in eternal urge-satisfying contentment.

The next thing he felt was Rafael's love juice dripping from his hole as his lover had retrieved his slacking member. Mokuba fell to his knees, barely feeling the ground beneath him as he breathed hard and labouredly.  
Rafael got dressed quickly before picking up Mokuba and adjusting his clothes as Mokuba's limbs were still jerking uncontrollably.

But since his little lover still appeared to experience the deepest mind-absorbing orgasm in his head and was oblivious to the world around him Rafael decided on dragging him out of the bushes, unavoidably carrying him in his arms.  
Mokuba, softly wheezing and sighing under his breath, snuggled up to Rafael while closing his eyes.

A female voice, supposedly addressing Rafael, asked:

"Is he alright?"

And Rafael replied, without the slightest hint of shame or guilt in his voice: "It's been a bit too much for him I think. It's fine now, really. He simply overestimated his stamina. It's all been a bit too long and rough and hard for him to take it..."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading.  
Since I'm planning on updating more frequently this month I can already tell yout this much:

Next chapter will revolve around Alister caught between a major power breakdown and a needy Seto...


	18. Lights out

Alister wrapped an arm around Seto to place a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Cuddling up to him he moved closer and, finally, rested his head on Seto's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the laptop in Seto's lap.

"How much longer do you have?" Alister asked, massaging his lover's shoulders tenderly.  
"5% battery remaining," Seto replied darkly after checking his computer's status. Closing all windows and saving the progress he shut it down, watching anxiously as the laptop tried to install its final updates.

"Yep," Seto added glumly after the screen had gone dark, "This is the end."

Then panic gripped him again.

Prior to this tragic scene Seto and Alister had spent a lovely and romantic evening together, at least in their opinions. Technically they had sat side by side on Seto's bed in his private study, eagerly working even after their office hours were over.  
Alister's determination and stubbornness were, in Seto's view, his most attractive qualities. Once he had chosen his target he kept his eyes on it and kept reaching for the goal with a persistence that Seto could only admire. Even if the goal was making Kaiba Corporation, the company he'd tried to ruin, the most successful player on international grounds.  
Yes, he had switched from being a revenge-driven hacking maniac to being a hacking maniac Kaiba Corporation could actually benefit from.  
Once they had concluded their contractual bond, which according to Seto was the most intimate bond they could ever share, Alister had been kind enough to let Kaiba Corporation's CEO in on the little flaws he had, back then, discovered in his security system. Fascinatingly none of them had been fixed or noticed, giving Alister a chance to prove his skills once again.

And since Seto's beloved Alister was not only his extremely attractive personal assistance but his hot blooded lover as well they could both spend their evenings together doing the one thing they did best: working at ungodly hours without getting paid. Oh the joy of being your own boss...

And in this calm and routinely scene it happened.  
An insignificant technical difficulty inevitably ending in disaster.  
A catastrophe.

When 'catastrophe' is mentioned you would expect a blinding flash of light or an explosion to mark the beginning of such harrowing events.  
But in Kaiba's case, or specifically his bedroom where he was currently residing with his secretary-with-benefits, it was quite the opposite.

In fact it was in complete silence that everything went dark.

"Short time overload?" Alister asked, "Or do you have a trip switch for your study? Mind you, Seto, you may have showed me around the house but we must have missed out on the fuse boxes."  
He looked up from his screen only to discover that the space, where until now Seto had been sitting, was unoccupied.  
Seto was already by the window and stared out into the street, his phone in one hand.

"It's not just this room or this floor," Seto replied levelly as his eyes bore out into the darkness, "No lights in the drive either. It must affect my entire estate."  
He appeared to be fumbling with his phone before treating it to a long and cold stare.  
"The line's gone dead, too."

Seto tossed the phone onto his bed before folding his arms.  
"Sabotage?" Alister suggested. He rummaged around the bed but still didn't discover his trousers.

"No. Worse," Seto's voice had taken on a strange cold and calculating edge, "Look."

By now Alister had joined his side.  
"It's pitch black outside," Alister mumbled dumbstruck, "No motorway, no skyscraper, no _lights_. Nothing. Just dead silence and everything's gone.

"Must remind you of your home country," Seto had retorted before he could have stopped himself.

"No, there were always lights in _my_ town," Alister replied, "The nights were pretty bright, too, with all the explosions and the rumbling that shook the buildings. And the smoke. No night without smoke. And the screaming. And the dead people lying in the street. You couldn't miss out on them either."  
He cocked an eyebrow at Seto. "Are you insensitive because you're afraid of the dark?"

Only now Alister recognized the nervous twitch in the corner of Seto's mouth. And he'd gone unhealthily pale, too.

"Though technically it would be correct to say I'm afraid of the dark," Seto cleared his throat which, he felt, was tightening by the minute, "it's not the childish fear of any unknown mischief lingering in the shadows but the fear of my company's stock exchange value. No light means no power. No power means..."

"A blackout?" Alister suggested, and, indicating the widespread darkness, added, "A pretty big one too."

"A _disaster_ ," Seto groaned as he collapsed into Alister's arms who had thrust them forward quick-thinking, "No transmissions, no updates, no progress! The emergency generator hasn't started working either, suggesting the power failure's affecting the whole of Domino City. At least. This could be a nationwide problem. Or it's already affecting the global market!"

"So?" Alister hugged Seto fondly to his chest, "If it affects everyone in this area then no one can make any progress. Which means nobody's going to lose money. It's like time has stopped."

"This is a chance," Alister went on while helping Seto back to his feet, "this is a chance for _us_. We finally get to spend some time together without having to worry about your company. We are freed from any work related burdens and can just for once focus on ourselves. On our relationship."

Alister stroked Seto's fingers before amicably gripping his hands.  
Seto look at him as if he'd gone insane.  
Then he turned, a glow arising in his eyes.

"There still ought to be some power left in my laptop," Seto announced triumphantly while retrieving his portable computer, "Alongside a spare charged battery."  
Aforementioned spare battery landed in front of Alister on his side of the bed.  
Alister looked down on it and sighed crestfallen while sitting down on the mattress next to Seto.

And here we're back where we'd started.  
Half an hour later the battery was dead, too, a circumstance to which Seto would only refer to ominously as being "The End."

Alister tucked away their working equipment before cuddling up to Seto.  
Seto was oblivious to Alister's tender touch as he stared straight ahead and into the darkness, the damn darkness that caused all his worries. Christ, something needed to be done about this! He couldn't just wait there until problems would happily resolve themselves, they never did. No, first thing he had to do was remember where in his vast mansion his chauffeur resided, no first he had to get Isono's address… damn, damn, damn, they were in his database which he couldn't access right now… No, there ought to be files of some sort, he definitely had to have the important information put down on paper… yes, there used to be a cupboard around here somewhere… Now where could it have gone…?

"You know, there are other battery operated items in here, too," Alister whispered into his ear.

Seto turned to face him, wondering what machine he could have forgotten about.  
To his shock a vibrator was thrust under his nose.

"Come on," Alister whispered seductively, "You've got too much on your mind. You need to relax."  
"Put that thing away," Seto growled, trying to wrench the sex toy from Alister's hands, "I can't relax right now. And either way this thing isn't going to help."

"I could've hit you over the head with it, at least then you would have found some sleep," Alister suggested while retrieving the vibrator. It vanished inside the bedside table, once again joining the company of the other naughty things that were kept in there.  
He snuggled up closer to Seto, tenderly stroking his back.  
"You're tense," Alister kissed Seto's neck while his hands patrolled his shoulders, "We both know there's one thing I can do that alleviates all that pent-up pressure."  
Seto locked gazes with him.

"Our next 'appointment' is Tuesday," Seto replied, finally willing to hug Alister to his chest.  
"Wednesday, I think," Alister corrected him, "Tuesday's oral sex had to be postponed since we're having lunch with a new investor. So why don't we squeeze that in right now?"

"My company is facing a horrendous disaster," Seto explained and pulled Alister closer until his chin rested on his lover's shoulder, "How could I possibly enjoy myself right now?"

Alister sighed and stroked Seto's back.  
"Still," he sat up, "there needs to be something done about your back."  
He rolled Seto onto his stomach before reaching for the bedside table again.  
"I wonder what you have in mind," Seto mumbled, shifting uneasily on the bed, "A violation of my sexual self-determination perhaps?

He felt something warm trickling down his spine.  
"A massage," Alister enlightened him. His soft yet strong hands raked across his shoulder blades.

Seto, who had been holding his breath in fear Alister might shove any of his toys into his derriere, moaned softly beneath his lover's touches.  
With the excruciating tension slowly draining from his leaden shoulders Seto was reduced to tears by Alister's treatment.

"I don't remember seeing any certificate in your CV indicating your sleight of hand," Seto remarked as soon as he had gained back control over his voice, "… it's simply…extraordinary…"  
His face diving for cover beneath the pillows Seto groaned with delight and pleasure as Alister straightened his shoulders.

"Or is it another one of your countless self-taught proficiencies?" Seto went on while lifting his head again a bit.

"I take it you're well aware of the fact that all skills I've acquire were means of increasing my chance of survival," Alister replied. His hands bore into Seto's body mercilessly, "Indispensable necessities, I may add."

"Giving massages was assuring your survival by means of…?" Seto asked mockingly.

"...keeping Rafael from beating me to death whenever he had technically broken his back," Alister explained while dribbling some more lubricant on Seto's shoulders.  
Seto grumbled something into his pillow. Alister, mistaking Seto's mindless groaning for a verbal prompt, acted on presumed suggestion:  
"Rafael did have a habit of straining his muscles and disarticulating the rest of his body. But a soft kneading of his back did work wonders on his mood."

Seto raised his head again, breathing through his mouth.  
"I wouldn't have expected you two to have touched so intimately," Seto hissed before burying his face in his mattress to stifle his groans.  
Alister chuckled. He shoved Seto's trousers further down to attend to his small of the back.

Seto sighed and writhed beneath Alister's relaxing fingers.  
God, yes, this was pure bliss...!

"It did nothing for me, really," Alister replied and probably meant it, "Neither did it mean anything to Rafael either. As I said: it was simply a necessity to survive in cramped quarters."

"Ah, of course, the strong male bonding in times of misery and privation," Seto turned his head to one side to have his mouth unoccupied by his fluffy pillow, "Nothing intimate of course. A simple task of mutual genital manipulation in order to keep moral up and aggression low."

Instead of offering a reply Alister decided on raking his fingers violently across Seto's back, thereby eliciting the tenderest moans from him.

Seto felt Alister's hands trailing downwards again as they brushed over his bare skin, blazing a trail with his slick and oily fingers.  
Seto gasped.  
Alister felt that he'd reached his lover's most sensitive spot as his fingers were unsuccessfully trying to force their way into Seto's tightening anal cavity.

"I'm not tense down there," Seto groaned and reached for Alister's hands to keep them off his delicate entrance.  
"You're cramped," Alister replied. He pushed a finger into Seto and palpated his warm velvety tightness cautiously, "A quick rubbing of this sweet spot and you'll have no trouble taking in my cock."  
Seto snorted. He thrust his elbow rearward until it made painful contact with Alister's chest before wrestling him down onto the bed.  
A quick and rather violent dispute broke out between the two of them as they growled and grunted and yelped while scuffling about the mattress.  
Alister's expression was distant with his silver eyes glistening with lust. He lunged at Seto, fiercely and unbridled, fighting his lover with teeth and nails. But even right now in this brutal lover's quarrel he found in Seto a perfect match as he was attacking Alister with 7 year's condensed knowledge of self-defence. Surprisingly being a CEO required detailed knowledge of vital organs and how to rid them of their vitality.

While Seto delivered each punch with sobriety and control, Alister was in some kind of disorganised frantic aggression mode where he thrashed and punched and clawed at everything within reach.

He's fighting now as he's been fighting back then, on the streets he must have called his home, Seto made a mental note of Alister's unexpected strength as he rubbed his hurting chin, fighting for his _life_. And that's why he'll never win; he's too distressed, too scared of losing.

Their gazes locked. Seto and Alister rolled around on the bed, with their hips grinding and their aroused flesh vibrating and twitching at the merest touch.  
Finally Seto had managed to lock his lover into a rather uncomfortable but definitely hurting position underneath him. And while he kissed and sucked at Alister's lips and felt Alister nipping and biting at his in return he sensed that the beast, the feline side of his, was responding.

The beast was Alister. Everything Alister was except being Alister.  
Every bit of calculating, sober and boring chartered accountant inside him was buckling it up.  
But when the feline friend was unleashed it raged in his skull.  
His bewitching wild side, the part of him that was always fighting and never stopping.  
His little love crazed tiger.

"God, I love you like this," Seto groaned as he struggled to control the raving mad figure thrashing around beneath him. He grabbed hold of Alister's cute arse and forced his butt cheeks apart, tentatively penetrating the gaping entrance with two fingers.  
Beneath him Alister roared and spat curses as he grabbed the sheets.  
Knowing that he was in dire need of lubrication Seto buried one hand in Alister's hair to keep him from escaping under him while patting the mattress around him for the bottle Alister had used for the massage.

Instead of moisturizing Alister's gaping entrance he ran his fingers down his own already oozing cock, coating it in the viscous substance before ramming it home into Alister.  
Beneath him Alister convulsed with anger and pain, raising his voice as he let out a bloodcurdling howl.  
Seto picked up the pace slowly, enjoying every extra inch he was pressing into Alister.  
His hips grinding and pumping rhythmically he ploughed Alister with increasing force, his thrusts vibrating through his body, eventually leading to the bed squeaking and rocking over the floor awkwardly.  
But it didn't feel as awkward as it might have looked, to Seto it felt better than anything he'd ever done with Alister before.  
He felt him so close, so hot and sweaty underneath him, heard him hissing and snarling with lust.  
The sensation of Alister's twitching entrance, his soft and warm flesh quivering at the merest jolt of his pulsating cock... For fuck's sake!  
Seto stopped, taking a deep breath while running his fingers down Alister's spine. He had to calm down to ensure their dirty fun's prolonging and it took all of his self-control to allow his intrusive member' a moment's rest.

Underneath him Alister groaned with dissatisfaction. As if beckoning him to keep on, Alister started humping the mattress, thereby forcing Seto's cock to shift and move inside of him on his own accord.  
Seto held his breath before pressing further into his lover to elicit one of Alister's sweetest moans.

Alister was a screamer. God, he screamed and begged as Seto picked up the pace again, thrusting fast and mercilessly into the delicate rear entrance propped up neatly underneath him.  
Seto buried his fingers in Alister's hair again and yanked his head upwards. He thrust, shoved and groaned as he was practically burrowing Alister into the sheets.  
A loud groan followed and Seto retrieved his pulsating member as it sprayed Alister's backside with its thick love juice.

Alister, on the other hand, was still panting and demanding his pleasure from Seto as he thrust his rear end upwards invitingly only to give an excited yelp as Seto's finger dug into his slick hole.  
Seto massaged and stretched Alister's soft and pulsing insides until he drew the sweetest moans from his lips.

Finally, having satisfied his demanding urges and caused his beloved secretary to make a mess of his bed sheet, Seto fell back into the bed, next to his panting and shivering lover.

A hand brushing over Alister's face caused him to have Seto's full attention.  
"Round number two?" Seto asked wonderingly.

Alister stared back at him, in shock. Though instead of supplying him with a reply he darted for cover under the sheets as the bedroom's door was pushed back with a loud squeak.

"Seto, I've managed to contact Isono and we've looked into the problem considering the emergency generator and it seems to have been resolved, at least for now, and we've managed to contact the primarily malfunctioning power station and they have..."

Mokuba stopped in the doorframe, looking a bit sheepish at the sight of Alister struggling to cover the parts usually not exposed to draught. Quickly Mokuba focussed on the floor, adding a dash quieter: "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Seto sat up, crossing his legs for decency's sake.  
"Not at all," he assured Mokuba, "Please, do continue..."

"Since the line has gone dead Isono is working on patching us, that is to say _you_ , through to the station's technician on duty," Mokuba explained before adding wonderingly, "Am I really not interrupting anything?"

"You've only entered after our lover's tryst had ended," Seto replied, leaving Mokuba to wonder how his brother managed to have sex when he didn't even dare talking about it. Then Mokuba felt Seto's eyes drawn to his neck and reached for the black choker with the ring attached which he _was still wearing_.  
He smiled at Seto as innocently as anyone still dressed in their role playing outfit could.

"I expect Isono will have managed to put you through in about half an hour," Mokuba added hastily before vanishing as inconspicuously as possible.

"Half an hour," Seto repeated, toying with his dirty thoughts again.

Beside him, Alister groaned into the pillow.  
And started screaming as Seto lunged at him again.


	19. Stolen Things - Part 1

_Author's Note: First of all: Hey there! I'm back and finally found the time to write._  
 _I'd like to thank all my readers for their continued support and express special thanks to those who bother to leave a few nice words under each chapter. You guys are amazing._  
 _This time I've prepared something different for you. This chapter is the first of a couple (about 5 but that's just a wild guess) of coherent chapters. I'd like to think of it as a small arc._  
 _So, here we are with the first chapter of "Stolen Things". Warning, it's going to be dark and not as fluffy as the previous chapters._

* * *

"Come on, please... I'll be good, I promise. I haven't seen you in days…. Please. I want to come with you."

Mokuba had added a sickly sweet edge to his voice as he begged Rafael to take him along.  
The afternoon hearing he would have been forced to attend alongside Seto had been cancelled and his brother had been generous enough not to replace it with any other operational necessity.

Rafael said nothing and drew a deep breath as he stared straight ahead, watching the street glumly and with great disinterest.  
Since strictly speaking Rafael hadn't said 'no' Mokuba figured there'd still be room for discussion:

"Please, take me along. You know how much I love the rides on your bike. And," and here Mokuba really tried to sound concerned, "I couldn't let you go on your own like that. Not in that mood."

Oh, Rafael had been in a bad mood when he'd picked up Mokuba to drive him home. Just a look at his face had been enough. Mokuba had never seen him so unnerved, had never experienced their precious time together poisoned by Rafael's bad-tempered unsociability and stony-faced calmness. Why Rafael hadn't just called to tell him that he should hitch a ride home or use his feet and walk like everybody else remained a mystery to Mokuba.  
Because deep down Mokuba knew that this was what Rafael wanted right now.  
To tell him to piss off and leave him alone.

But, and that was what kept Mokuba curious and would probably be the cause of his own death if he kept bugging Rafael like that, Rafael had showed up to give him a ride anyway.  
So, Mokuba concluded, it was expected of him to alleviate his trouble.  
Well, a quick blow-job wouldn't do the trick this time, Mokuba had learned the hard way after Rafael had given him a rap on the head that had almost knocked him unconscious.

But he'd grown accustomed to Rafael's unintentional brutality and knew that showing concern for him instead of cussing him out would really make him regret his actions. Like right now.

"I'd worry all the time until I have you back and you're save in my arms," Mokuba threw in that heart-warming phrase as well.

A dismissive snort was all Rafael retorted in return.

Mokuba would have given anything to know what was going on inside the thick walls of his lover's skull. Apparently sweet-talk wasn't enough. And a sledgehammer wasn't at hand.

"Look," Mokuba dropped the lovey-dovey worried act and stuck to his guts, "I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't know what's happened and whether you want to tell me. But unless you have a better suggestion I'd say I stay by your side and you take me on that 'long-ride' you were talking about taking."

Rafael sighed, his eyes scanning the road ahead indifferently.  
Mokuba mused that the giant cogwheels in his head slowly whirred to life as massaged some life into his own hurting neck while concentrating on the street as if he'd only now realized that he was still driving.

"I've had a rough day at work," Rafael announced, obviously not pleased by the sound of his own words but decided to continue anyway, "one of the worst days can remember. And I need to take some time out to clear my head."  
Rafael's voice was cold and filled with an adamant bitterness that sent shivers down Mokuba's spine. Though it was too long in the past that Mokuba even dared to call what had happened back then 'real' he was still familiar with the voice of a bike-riding lone wolf mad man…

"Take me with you," Mokuba insisted, fear bubbling up inside of him. Rafael was scaring him and yet he wanted to stay as close to him as possible. He didn't know what prehistoric instincts triggered this reaction but he felt them pounding in his blood and they told him to stay put.  
An alien fear that, it seemed, he knew by heart.  
A fear that shook him to the core.

"I don't want you to drop me off at home, I want to be with you," Mokuba repeated and despite his inner turmoil tried to sound calm and determined.

"I can't promise anything."

Silence gripped them after Rafael's cryptic reply.  
Mokuba had stopped staring at his lover as it seemed to provoke no reaction whatsoever and wondered how Rafael could even focus on driving while being so disassociate from the rest of the world.

Either way he repeated his decision:

"I want to come with you."

* * *

It was the silence that was getting to Mokuba. The dead and terrible silence when he knew something was fundamentally wrong.

He felt almost relieved as they reached the rented garage where Rafael kept his stuff – it weren't memorabilia or specific things as such, as Rafael had once explained to him.  
Just stuff. Stuff he couldn't part company with for reasons kept in the dark. Or at least away from Mokuba.

The shutter creaked as it got pulled upwards and Mokuba was glad for the sound since it reminded him that he hadn't gone deaf.  
What exactly lingered inside these damp walls Mokuba didn't know. He knew that Rafael kept his bike here, his most precious belonging from way back when. Although, strictly speaking, it belonged in the past. Like everything else compiled in the garage.  
Things that didn't belong to Rafael. Not anymore.  
They gave Mokuba the creeps. Why Rafael held on to them was beyond his comprehension.

Mokuba's eyes sought for the terrible violet coat to discover it still hanging ominously alongside leatherjackets and other coats.  
God, he hated his coat. Rafael kept it with the rest of his biker clothes, clothes he'd recently bought for the both of them. For their little trips.  
But the coat... for fuck's sake why did he have to keep this coat? Everything he had left behind and wasn't part of him anymore condensed in that coat.

Why would Rafael have it as keep sake? Just why?  
You didn't have to go as far as his brother and blow up everything harbouring bad memories or failure i.e. their adoptive father's armoury and the whole island it had been built upon. But there were things you better left in the past and, if possible, made sure that they stayed where they belonged.  
It was something he had picked up quite fast. If you didn't like something, you left it behind. Parted with it.  
Kept it where it belonged, away from you. Never to be seen again.  
Oh, he would have loved to tear that coat to shreds.

Mokuba didn't watch as Rafael got changed, scared to look at his face as he might see something he wouldn't like.  
Rafael's coldness hung around him like an impenetrable mist, sending chills down Mokuba's spine.

A helmet was thrust into Mokuba's hands. He looked up and cracked a brief smile at Rafael, relieved to find him not wearing his dreadful coat but unobtrusive clothes and a helmet.  
No more riding his bike without wearing a helmet; Mokuba had made it quite clear that he preferred his boyfriend in one piece and without a broken neck.  
Though today the shaded visor felt slightly disturbing as he could only imagine Rafael's bright eyes boring into him.  
And the dark visor had been his own idea, Mokuba thought grimly while putting on his helmet. He had favoured the anonymity and had preferred not to draw more public attention than necessary to their relationship.

But right now, as he took his seat behind leather-clad Rafael, it felt as if he was in the presence of a complete stranger.

* * *

The ride was long and cold. Mokuba's eyes watered despite his visor as he failed to scan the scenery. They were going fast, too fast for Mokuba's taste. And it felt weird hugging Rafael so tightly to his chest while pondering what on earth was going on inside of him.  
It had been a long time since Mokuba had feared for his well-being, well, for his _life_ , due to Rafael's skilled yet reckless driving style. Yet today he was trembling like mad.  
By the time Rafael finally decided to pull in Mokuba was aching all over.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Rafael securing his bike.  
God, if he'd only take off that damn helmet...

Mokuba, setting a good example by pulling it off, shook his head, his mane of entangled hair cascading down his back.  
He growled under his breath while stretching – he'd rather walk than taking another long distance ride away from here. Wherever the hell they were.

A grunt cumulating in a faint sigh caused Mokuba to half turn. Rafael had taken off his helmet, thank God for that, but his eyes... Mokuba couldn't help but stare worriedly at the viciously glowing orbs half hidden by his sunken eyelids.  
Right now Mokuba would have given anything for a chance to catch a glimpse of Rafael's thoughts. To see what was going on behind the thick walls of his skull.

Rafael focussed on him, the blue orbs growing larger.  
Mokuba felt obliged to guiltily look away. He cleared his throat. The quietness was killing him.  
"Do you like it here?" Mokuba asked for lack of anything else. For fuck's sake, he'd bring up the weather next if he had to but he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

As expected Rafael didn't reply, his gaze barely grazing him as he observed their surroundings.

 _We're out, in the wild_ , Mokuba thought. _Nothing but trees and fallow land here. He ought to be happy here, right? He ought to feel at home. It should help him calm down.  
_ Either way, he wasn't going to stop bugging him now.

"Still don't want to talk?" Mokuba asked. He fell into a trot behind Rafael who was strutting ahead through the withering weeds, heading for a copse.  
"About what?" Rafael asked without turning around.  
 _About whatever the hell's wrong with you_ , Mokuba was about to reply but thought better of it. Despite being cheeky and pretty forward Mokuba preferred to shy away from arguments. He couldn't stand the pressure.  
"I just want to know what you're thinking about right now," Mokuba managed to retort after a few deep breaths. His chest was tightening around his lungs.

"Nothing much," Rafael replied. Out of the blue he half turned, grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him along as he delved into the bushes.  
Mokuba reached for the hand clutching his arm only to feel Rafael's fingers detaching from his wrist as he was hurled into a tree.  
Mokuba held his breath. He shut his eyes out of shock and the stabbing pain at the back of his head.  
Driven by agony he blindly stumbled forward only to bump against Rafael's beefy body.  
Mokuba felt Rafael's strong hands lashing out as they struggled to prop him up.  
The next moment his back got rammed into a trunk as he was pinned against the tree.

Mokuba blinked at Rafael, his world only now starting to unravel in real-time again.  
Rafael was breathing down his neck as he rid Mokuba of his clothes. His head sinking onto Mokuba's shoulder his lips kissed and sucked their way across his tender neck, bruising his skin almost instantly.  
Mokuba panted. Mostly out of pain.

But Rafael's warmth felt reassuring, his touch was familiar and intimate.  
Mokuba clung to his body, hugging his big lover to his chest as he was freed from his garments, softly sighing into his ear.  
Already he felt Rafael's cock pressing against his entrance through the thick fabric of his trousers. Mokuba, lifting one leg and placing it playfully on Rafael's haunch, reached down and stroked the firm arousal begging for admission. Rafael's hips were pumping rhythmically as he pressed into Mokuba's hand, yearning for his touch.  
His nether regions freed from their constricting cover Mokuba felt Rafael's cock brushing against his hole impatiently.  
Rafael's hands positioned themselves on each side of Mokuba's hips as he tilted his little lover's pelvis and tried pressing his already dripping cock into his soft tightness.

Mokuba took deep breaths as he sank deeper into his lover's embrace. He could feel Rafael's tip squeezing its way into his cramped hole, twitching delightfully at the rewarding sensation of his warm interior.  
But Mokuba was shivering at the cold and grew more and more worried as the lack of lubrication slowed down Rafael's penetration.  
Rafael really was trying to give him raw anal this time.  
And despite concentrating on not freaking out Mokuba felt that his body was resisting, that he was pulling away from Rafael, desperately trying to extend the distance between their trembling bodies.

And suddenly it was all wrong as Rafael didn't bother to maintain eye contact, as he wordlessly struggled to overcome Mokuba's resistance and had stopped moaning but was grunting disdainfully.

Rafael, who had given up on trying to fuck Mokuba with one leg still on the ground, had grabbed his little lover's thigh and pulled it upwards until his knee pressed against his chest.  
Mokuba searched Rafael's eyes and locked onto his gaze while resisting Rafael's attempts to pull up his leg higher to let it rest on his shoulders as well. But he knew that it was only a matter of time if he didn't ask Rafael to let him go as he stood no chance against Rafael's enduringness and strength.  
A sudden thrust and tilting of Rafael's pelvis as he picked up the pace caused Mokuba to jolt and finally sink into Rafael's arms as his legs were no longer supporting him or helping him to maintain a safe distance between him and Rafael.  
He now was at Rafael's mercy as his lover was now in control over the penetration Mokuba would receive and Rafael stretched and flexed Mokuba's limbs to facilitate a more stimulating intrusion.

Mokuba winced as Rafael drove his cock in all the way and subjected Mokuba to a mercilessly deep and intense penetration.  
"Stop it... It's no good... I'm not getting wet enough, we need lube..."

It dawned on Mokuba that they had left Rafael's olive oil vial in the pouch at his bike as he was now scanning his surrounding helplessly for anything that would moisturize his stretched hole.  
"Ouch..." Mokuba hung in Rafael's strange embrace, shifting oddly as he tried to make it more difficult for Rafael to bore deeper into his body.  
But Rafael was as unresponsive as before and picked up the pace again, his swollen cock chafing against Mokuba's raw skin.

Infuriated that Rafael didn't even bother to reply or assist in the matter depicted Mokuba fought off his attempts to plough him vigorously, nails scratching bare skin and teeth sinking into flesh until they drew blood.  
Mokuba's counter-attack on Rafael was violent and intense and ended as abruptly as it had begun, mainly because Rafael twisted his arms above his head and held him immobile.

"If you don't let go off me in a second I'm going to scream for help," Mokuba threatened and growled under his breath, fighting the welling tears with anger.  
Rafael released his grip a bit but not enough for Mokuba to escape his forceful embrace.  
"You can't ignore me and have sex with me at the same time," Mokuba tried keeping his voice down while failing at kicking Rafael, "You're hurting me. And for fuck's sake I told you to use a condom so why can't you just do what I say?"

"I don't have a rubber," Rafael replied. He grabbed Mokuba's legs and, spreading them, pulled them over his shoulders until they'd dangle down his back, thereby forcing a deeper intrusion, "if you recall I wasn't planning on taking you with me. _You_ wanted to stay close to me and be by my side."  
A wave of painfully strong thrusts sent Mokuba howling as he clung to Rafael's chest. Mokuba had never seen Rafael so stubborn and deliberately brutal while they had sex. It usually helped him to calm down. But right now it only whipped up his anger.

Mokuba's temples throbbed and he bit back another howl as Rafael rammed his back into the tree as if to crush him with his full weight. He ploughed him hard and fast, his big, muscular and vibrating body squeezing the air out of Mokuba's lungs every time he rammed his cock home, coming close and closer, with more thrust, more pain and more swearing.

"For fuck's sake, stop opposing me!" Rafael growled under his breath. His hands holding onto the tree he smashed his pelvis against Mokuba's while fighting for every further inch Mokuba might allow him, every inch of his violent intrusion. "You can't keep me out. You can't... And stop staring at me like this you stupid brat!"

Mokuba felt the prickling burning of his left cheek and shut his eyes. The tears welled up before he even realized that he'd been slapped.

"You're nothing but a pain in the arse today! I try to keep you away because I don't want your company and can't stand the sight of you and you keep clinging to me, keep following me like the stupidly devoted lap dog that you are. And when I finally decide to touch you you're warding me off, reject me as if you'd never seen me before or wouldn't know what I want from you. Listen to me for God's sake!"

Rafael had grabbed Mokuba's shoulders and was shaking him violently as Mokuba had evaded his gaze, obviously trying hard to space out.  
Rafael, high on adrenaline and his beckoning orgasm and God knew what else covered Mokuba's throat with violent needy kisses.  
Mokuba, too shocked, irritated and confused by the previous actions and unsettling fears to understand even half of what was going on around him or inside his mind, burst into tears and kept whispering into Rafael's ear:  
"You're hurting me... please stop... I'm scared..."

Rafael licked Mokuba's cheeks while nuzzling his neck, his face brushing against his lover's time and time again as he fondled every inch of his body, cuddled and hugged him closer to his chest.  
Mokuba felt Rafael's wet tongue rasping over his skin as it tried to erase the signs of his own unsettlement; the hot tears now bedabbling Mokuba's skin as they streamed down Rafael's face.

Only now Mokuba realized that Rafael had gone limp quite a while ago.

* * *

They had fled the site of crime straight away, without their clothes on, just to put as much distance between the terrible moments, that still seemed too absurd to be real, and the 'now' as possible.  
It felt like a dream, a terrifying dream that stiffens your limbs and leaves a scary hollowness inside your head as your mind browses through all the unnecessary little things of life that can fill up the space right now.

Rafael had said nothing until they had gotten dressed and had reached his bike again but felt now inclined to clarify at least one thing:  
"I don't want to talk about it."

"Me neither," Mokuba had babbled before giving it a second thought, shocked at the emptiness still inside of him.  
Hell, I don't want to talk to him ever again, he found his mind adding immediately, I'll ditch him right now and make a run for it. I can still make it into the small forest over there before he's gaining on me, his legs are definitely more shaky than mine, and I've still got my phone so I can call my brother or Isono, Christ, I'll call the police if necessary to finally escape from this mad man that has abducted me.  
For fuck's sake, I can't even look him in the eye!  
 _Therefore it's a good thing that I'm sitting behind him on his bike_ , Mokuba's mind added as he sat down and grabbed Rafael's sides almost automatically.

His mind, still buzzing with the strangest comments, ideas and memories, Mokuba barely noticed as they made their way towards the last of today's target locations.  
Mokuba mused that he'd probably never felt so scared and relieved at the same time as after their prematurely terminated lovemaking but knew this not to be true even while thinking.  
He's had worse. Of course he'd had worse. He'd watched people dying, he'd thought he'd lost his brother for good, had his dreams and life shattered...  
But...

He'd never had Rafael screaming at him. He'd never had a lover's quarrel, not a true one, he hadn't truly hated him for things he'd done or said.  
And right now he wasn't sure, he was unsure about everything he'd experienced so far.  
Everything _they_ had experienced so far, he corrected almost instantly because that was what was causing the trouble.  
Rafael was like a different part of himself. He belonged to him, he was what made him whole, completed him and made him feel so disgustingly ridiculously great sometimes.  
He couldn't argue with that, he couldn't argue with Rafael because it would break. Something inside him would shatter and break into a million pieces piercing his soul.  
And even though he had proven to himself that even now he managed to analyze something as irritating as their prior conflict he couldn't understand why his body hurt like mad and his head was about to explode.

And, worst of all, he couldn't prevent it from happening.


	20. Stolen Things - Part 2

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long wait. Shame on me.  
Gory chapter ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

The sound of his own breathing thundered in his ears.  
Mokuba tugged at the blanket while rolling onto his side, facing the wall.  
Lying in a bed beside Rafael without feeling his cosy warmth felt wrong; normally he would have cuddled up to him by now.  
But his mind was buzzing, overflowing with fears and doubts, thoughts surging against the thick bones of his skull.

Today's strange events were repeating itself before his inner eye, he felt the fear and the disgust bubbling up inside of him time and time again, his supressed emotions washing over him.  
Drowning him.

Mokuba closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

They had found a moderately priced place for spending the night.  
Neither he nor Rafael had brought up the courage to say anything, anything at all.  
They had gotten undressed in silence, in the uncomfortable but welcomed darkness of their room.  
And now, Mokuba mused, he was where he had started with his back turned on Rafael and nothing but irritations and misunderstandings between them.  
Right now he wished he could fall asleep and sleep over it, forget it all, wake up in the morning and remember nothing of the nightmare today had been.

He rolled onto his back, watching the slumbering figure of Rafael beside him with great suspicion.  
Rafael had fallen asleep almost immediately.  
It must have been exhausting for him, trying to screw him out in the wilderness while he didn't want to...

Mokuba snorted, cursing himself for his taunting thoughts.  
Yes, Rafael was exhausted. He'd looked as if he hadn't slept a week straight as he'd picked him up.  
Both of them were wound up, their nerves overwrought and about to snap.  
It was just stress. Yes, totally normal...

Weird memories stirred at the back of his mind. Mokuba tried fending them off but they caught his attention nonetheless.  
It was something Dartz had said.

'The darkness inside your soul will stay forever within you.'

Mokuba shivered slightly.  
He wasn't scarred of the occult. But he did tend to look at supernatural events in a different light, mainly when there was no light at all. And in the dark Dartz' words thundered through his mind.

Once Rafael had been led, _controlled_ , by a miraculous primeval force; whether Mokuba chose to believe in these things didn't matter. It was a fact. Period.  
Mokuba couldn't deny that Rafael had been reborn from the core; that he had changed after their first encounter.  
And yet...

He listened intently as Rafael was breathing heavily, his chest heaving and rumbling at every drawn breath.

With his muscular body half hidden beneath the blanket and the strange sounds grumbling in his throat you could have mistaken him for a wild animal. A monster.

Mokuba rolled onto his side, this time facing Rafael.

'Once the seal of Orichalcos is activated it will never completely vanish.'

Mokuba growled under his breath. Yes, Dartz had said that, too.  
But there couldn't be anything left of it. Not anymore.  
...could it?

Mokuba must have dozed off but was woken by the strange glow in the room. Rafael's phone was probably still on mute. If he managed to reach it without actually waking up switch it off without looking at it he could go back to sleep...  
Mokuba sat up slowly, trying to locate the light's source.  
He recoiled in shock as, beside him, Rafael shot up, a glowing insignia forming on his forehead.  
For fuck's sake, this couldn't be happening!  
This wasn't real!

Mokuba fought briefly with the blanket and scrambled over the mattress, desperately trying to get out of the bed and away from Rafael.  
He ducked for cover; his body was pressed flat against the floor as he didn't even dare to breathe.  
Mokuba's mind had shook off its drowsiness in no time.  
What was he supposed to do? For fuck's sake what was even happening?  
Was Rafael awake? Was _he_ awake?  
It had to be a dream, it had to be!

A grunt and the sounds of something shifting abruptly on top of the mattress caused him to shudder.  
Rafael hadn't discovered his presence yet, right? So if he held his breath he could probably inch his way under the bed...  
If this was a dream then why wasn't he waking up? Why could he plan, think of his moves instead of have events and images flashing before his eyes?

Mokuba felt his body growing stiffer by the minute, he felt the cold desperation closing its grip around him.  
He was wide awake. And locked up in room with a relapsed psychopath.

And yes, he was back in his old violent tracks, Mokuba realised that as soon as the monster in the shape of Rafael grabbed his leg and yanked him out from his hideout, dragging him over the floor without the slightest sign of effort.  
Mokuba kicked and screamed as he got hurled and tossed over the floor. He was tossed around the room as if he was a spineless toy, his limbs smashing into walls and every obstacle blocking his way. Mokuba curled into a tight ball, whimpering and yelping occasionally as his skin was breaking. He barely felt that most of his body had come to a halt as the world around him kept on spinning. And then, in this short and disturbing moment of serenity, the pain washed over him. Mercilessly. Stabbing his ribs, tearing at his guts.  
Mokuba wheezed, fighting to catch his breath.  
And screamed.

He wasn't screaming for help anymore, he was crying out with pain, crying it out into the world so it would finally leave his tortured body.  
The lights above him changed as he was pulled along behind Rafael, he was squinting at the tiled ceiling, wincing and wheezing uncontrollably.  
Rafael's face surfaced, his frosty glare boring into him as he towered above him, pressing the bottle against his lips.

Mokuba's brain detected the acrid smell, the alarming stench forcing its way straight into his nervous system. Instinctively he forced his head to his side and away from the disturbing substance trickling down, yes it was already rinsing down his lips, trying not to taste, not to _breathe_ it in.  
But he knew that he was too late - his mouth was on fire and the acid blazed a burning trail down his chin.  
Mokuba coughed and whined, the excruciating pain in his throat keeping him from screaming; but he kicked and spat at the arms binding him, digging his nails into every inch of bare flesh within reach.

Again Rafael's fingers got hold of his hair and yanked Mokuba's head upwards, holding the drain cleaner still in the other hand. The bottle slowly tipped to one side, pouring its contents down Mokuba's shoulders and melting his clothes to his chest.  
The lights flipped upside down as Mokuba was flung against the shower's cold wall before he collapsed in a bloodied heap, retching and whining desperately.

Tears streamed down Mokuba's face, his features contorting into an abhorrent mask of agony. In total silence he rolled onto his back, struggling for air and clawing at his own throat before he was doused in cold water.  
Rafael, who'd turned on the shower, watched Mokuba convulsing and writhing on the floor indifferently. He prodded and kicked Mokuba in the stomach until he was lying on his back again.  
Mokuba slumped back against the wall, struggling to achieve a sitting position, seizures flashing through his body. He barely felt the hot drops mingling with the icy water as Rafael urinated on him before kicking him in the chest and sending him smashing into the wall.

At least the cold water took some of the pain away, Mokuba thought half delusional as he lapped at the water rinsing beneath him.  
He winced as Rafael's hands clasped around his shoulders, howled and whimpered desperately as he got dragged out of the bathroom. His body was hauled up and he landed heavily on the bed, his limbs dangling almost lifeless from his body, the excruciating pain tightening its grip on them.

Mokuba wheezed and wailed as Rafael clambered on top of him, barely resisting the strong hands freeing him from his clothes.  
Rafael was silent, oh so goddamn silent, and Mokuba didn't dare search his gaze. Too scared was he of the cold indifference mirrored in his face, the displayed hard-heartedness, breaking through.  
But he was forced to look him in the face, to look the ungodly creature he had loved and cherished in the face, as Rafael grabbed his chin brutally, his fingers rapidly closing around his jaw and intensifying their grip, ready to crush it at the merest unmindful move on Mokuba's behalf.  
Rafael stared at him, the icy blue orbs that were his eyes boring right into his skill. The cold and impassive stare of a merciless killer machine. A born predator. Born to kill with no remorse.

Mokuba's mouth was forced open, his jaws pushed apart until he would yelp and cringe. Rafael crammed his cock into Mokuba's mouth and down his tightening windpipe before wrapping his hands around Mokuba's neck and massaging his erection through the fleshy duct covering it.  
Mokuba responded by shaking his head violently, frantically trying to lash out and shake off his predator but it even seemed as if Rafael enjoyed the increasing desperation taking hold of Mokuba.  
Rafael continued to masturbate with his cock clogging Mokuba's throat, fending off Mokuba's attacks without much effort.  
Yes, Mokuba's strength was dropping by the second, his arms felt numb and twitchy as he clawed at Rafael's hands, helplessly. His vision was blurring, his lids feeling leaden. And they hurt like hell. Only his dwindling consciousness and the lightness spreading inside him made it endurable…

Mokuba gasped, clearing his throat as he discovered it to be temporarily unoccupied. Rafael had retrieved his cock, and Mokuba gladly accepted this opportunity since it was giving him a minute to breathe.  
Rafael…?  
Mokuba turned his aching head to catch a blurry glimpse of Rafael kneeling beside the bed. Fidgeting with his boots, retrieving his leather pouch, the shiny object falling from it glistening oddly in the green light still blazing down on Mokuba.  
Memory kicked in and so did his consciousness.  
Rafael kept a knife in his boots, a grubby thing with a vicious blade. He had let him keep it as Mokuba knew that old habits die hard. And speaking of dying…

His limbs barely obeying him Mokuba scrambled over the bed but was grabbed around the throat and pushed back onto the mattress. Rafael hopped on top of him, one of his knees flattening his throat.  
Mokuba coughed painfully, still shaking his head madly, still struggling to fight off the flesh made nightmare Rafael had become.  
His wheezing turned into yelps and screams as the blade pricked his skin, boring into his neck right underneath his jar. And Rafael just kept pushing and shoving and twisting the knife, quietly and without faintest hint of excitement.  
But Mokuba kept struggling; struggling for air, struggling to scream; struggling not to die. Not here, not now.  
He couldn't die here, he just couldn't! If Rafael just dumped his body somewhere in the surrounding fields…

A weird screeching noise escaped Mokuba's throat as Rafael rammed his knee against his windpipe, crushing what little of it had remained unharmed. Mokuba felt the blood trickling down his throat, felt it clogging up his wind pipe, tasted his own disgusting blood, its iron tang lingering in his mouth…  
A finger palpated the bleeding mess his neck had become, bore into the fresh fleshy opening created by force. Mokuba spat, spasms thundering through his body, leaving him a miserable twitching mass of limbs and accepted the unsettling lightness taking hold of him. Yes, his senses were fading and no, the pain wasn't dwindling but increasing. And yes, he was scared. Scared of what would happen next, scared of more pain and the torture he would suffer at Rafael's hands. Scared of dying.

But even death itself was a welcome change, anything was better than the feeling of Rafael's cock inching its way into his twitching throat via the freshly cut opening, penetrating the exsanguinating flesh, abusing his beaten body in the worst way possible.

And yet Rafael kept shaking his shoulders, not even allowing him to pass with even the slightest hint of dignity in his final moments…

A surge of strength bolting through him Mokuba grabbed Rafael's hands and managed to push them away. He rolled onto his stomach, panting and sweating heavily and dabbed at his unscathed neck. Mokuba took a deep breath, pushed backwards and flung himself flat against the wall beside the bed, its coldness and solidity more than appreciated. He stared at Rafael, irritated, dumbstruck and scared to death.  
With his brain still caught in the nightmare, his mind a distraught wreck of nerves, he managed to whisper what little he needed right now to feel safe.

"Get…away from me…!"

A couple of deep breaths while occasionally bumping his head against the wall did the trick.  
Mokuba was back and not just knew but actually believed that Rafael hadn't tried to kill or rape him. Which meant he was still a nervous and emotionally damaged wreck, questioning his decision of spending the night with Rafael, alone, somewhere in the back of beyond where nobody would hear him scream.  
The dream wasn't real. But it had been a warning.

While still trying to sort out how to put the farthest distance between him and Rafael without having to explain anything, Rafael finally spoke the words Mokuba had been longing to hear:

"We need to talk. Now."

"Couldn't agree more," Mokuba growled under his breath, only daring to sneak a peek at Rafael in case the Seal of Orichalcos was about to pop into existence again.

"I suppose I owe you an apology," Rafael began before letting out a deep sigh, "And an explanation."

Mokuba dared to come nearer. He sank back into the bed, heavily, not minding Rafael's hands working their way across his body now.

"I know I really messed up yesterday. My behaviour was… plainly speaking: dumb. And immature," Rafael began while cuddling up to Mokuba, "I… The head of my department admonished me for something really stupid I did."  
Rafael's warm head settled onto Mokuba's shoulder as be breathed down his neck.  
"I've lost my phone. I lost it on the way to work. It's so embarrassingly stupid I could… I got really mad about myself."  
A hand nestled up against Rafael's chest. Mokuba sighed pityingly before turning around to kiss Rafael on the cheek.

"When he straightened me out and I was sent away to retrace my steps, to go and search for my phone… I've never felt so utterly helpless and desperate. It was a fruitless search, of course. I know I texted you while having breakfast at a small café. After that it just… disappeared. Vanished without a trace. I've tried calling my number a few times but I don't seem to get a signal. It's been switched off. _Someone_ must have switched it off. I know that I didn't just drop the phone on the way. Either way, I can't track it."

Mokuba patted Rafael's back fondly.  
A horrible trip on Rafael's bike that had Mokuba still aching, a failed attempt to have painful sex in the outdoor and an emotionally frosty night leading to the worst nightmare Mokuba had ever had… all because of a phone?!

True, Mokuba did pity Rafael. Yet he also felt like using his head as a punching bag.

"It's weird having something you always carry around with you, something you're simply used to, taken from you for no apparent reason," Rafael went on, thoughtfully.  
"Money is a reason," Mokuba disagreed, "Your phone guarantees a couple of meals for a rough sleeper. Or at least some booze."

Rafael shook his head, lost in thought.

"I could buy you a new phone, you know," Mokuba whispered into Rafael ear, adding after a moment's hesitation, "If you behave."

"It's not the phone's quantifiable value. My business contacts, the documentation of the creative exchange of ideas with work mates, project descriptions and possibly some blueprints… all of that is just _gone_. Irreplaceable."

"And invaluable if it has fallen into the wrong hands," Mokuba pointed out, "A rival company indulging in industrial espionage would pay good money for blue prints..."  
"…for a new kind of strap on going both ways?" Rafael added wonderingly.  
Mokuba shrugged.

"Anyway, you're going to get a new phone first thing tomorrow morning, I can't have you running around like that," Mokuba stated matter-of-factly before wrapping both his arms around Rafael.

"I might as well consider myself fired, don't you think?" Rafael thought out loud.  
Again Mokuba shrugged it off.  
"If you had been employed by my big brother then I could have provided a definite answer," Mokuba explained, "But I'm sure your employer is a sensible guy. And if things go pear shaped I might recommend you for a job at Kaiba Corporation."  
"As my personal assistant, that is," Mokuba added after giving it some thought.  
Fondly he placed a hand on Rafael's cheek and gave it a few loving pats.

"I'm going back to sleep," Mokuba whispered while rolling onto his back and staring straight into the darkness above him.  
Relief infiltrated his body and calmed down his mind.

He knew that Rafael, lying right beside him was irritated and insecure, showing traits Mokuba didn't even know existed within him, which, in return, made Mokuba feel irritated and insecure too. He didn't know whether he could handle a distraught Rafael.

But, he figured, he'd had worse.

Thereupon he fell asleep consoled.

* * *

Again I'm very sorry for taking so long. This was neither plannen nor intended.  
Won't hopefully (fingers crossed) happen again.  
A big thank you to all of my readers. I can't thank you enough for putting up with the lazy bastard that I am.


End file.
